A Damsel No More
by SingedByDragons
Summary: A Sequel to A Dragon's Damsel: Lucy and Natsu have been together for two years. Life has continued on and now they are happily expecting their first child. However, old hidden enemies have decided to rear their ugly heads again and suddenly everyone else's lives have taken a drastic and dramatic turn. And on top of it Lucy is tired of being a damsel in distress!
1. Prologue

Hey Guys!,

Singed here. I know it's been awhile, but life got crazy busy and I needed some time to work on this sequel. I realized that I wanted to keep this story going about half way through the first and so kept it open. Unfortunately, like most sequels what I have so far is not coming together like I'd hoped. The first story in so many ways was effortless but this one will take more work for sure. Let's just say that writing a sequel that is connected enough to the first but also stands on it's own is a challenge. So, what I'm trying to say is this, sorry if it sucks. I have most of it written and will continue to flesh out each chapter and will post once I think its ready. This does mean though that I probably will be posting only once a week, maybe less.

As always, keep reviewing/commenting and if **everyone** hates what is happening by the end of the first few chapters, I'll scratch the project and start over.

As always, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Prologue

The Leader sat in his study drumming his fingers against the wood. He snapped his fingers in a fit of anger and watched as the lacrima shut off and cooled. He needed to determine what this meant for them. Of course, he really couldn't until he had all the facts from his team and like everything else those pathetic fools did, it was sloppy or late. He'd demanded the reports days ago and only Number Five had gotten it to him. He smiled as he thought of the narcissist. He secretly called him the Vain One in his head, but it was better to keep such nicknames to himself.

Looking back at his desk, he picked up Number Five's report and sighed. Yes, it was the only one on time but unfortunately it was horribly written. Then again it had been a magazine article Number Five had written in his undercover job, but it had so many useless facts. Why in the world would anyone care about Levy's favorite colors or Lucy's favorite time of day? The only piece of information that had been of any value had been the part that revealed that Gavey, Levy's son, had to be breastfeed.

The Leader smiled and sat. That one piece of information had been a bright spot. The Vain One may not have understood, but he and Number Two, or The Cold One had. Number Two had ran off to the lab, instantly going to work to see if this meant what they hoped it did. Meanwhile, he had ordered The Sarcastic One, or Number Four, to get started on her latest potion just in case.

Smiling, The Leader put Number Five's report down. Thinking about Number Five however, made The Leader remember that he'd have to talk to him again about his obvious desires for Lucy. He couldn't have his undercover reporter getting himself killed, especially since the guy never stopped his pursuits. It was why The Leader had recruited Number Five in the first place. So, the old saying was true. Your greatest strength was also your greatest weakness.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts and he opened it with a wave of his hand. Number Two and Number Six, The Trapped One, walked in together and nodded towards their leader. "I assume it's good news."

"Yes sir." They said together. The Leader motioned for Number Two to start.

"It is like you hoped Number One. The power has become genetic." The Leader gave a rare smile and stood.

"Then celebrate Number Two. This was you're doing after all. I give you the rest of today and tomorrow off." Number Two bowed and left before his leader could change his mind. The Leader turned to see a frown on Number Six's face.

"Please don't ruin my mood by telling me you have bad news." In answer, Number Six threw a bag at his feet. Blood was dripping from the bottom of it and the lumpy object on the inside was obviously a head.

"Excellent. I'm so glad that you were able to finally by-pass the council's security and execute that worthless pawn."

"I had to wait until after his trial. They all hated him. I'm not even sure if anyone will really care that he's dead. The master has been silenced."

"Good. You left no traces I imagine."

"No. I left enough evidence for them to determine that it was nothing more than a prison fight gone wrong. His greatest enemy in jail is in there for his ability to decapitate, so it seemed fitting." Number One sat and smiled at the stoic man before him. For all his excellent work, Number Six frowned. Number One lost his own smile and frowned back.

"Just say it Number Six. No use in hoping I'll read your mind."

"Why not? You could if you wanted to. That's why I'm in this mess in the first place."

"A fact that will remedy itself once I have my dragon slayer army. Once I am secured in that you may leave with your precious prize and I will have nothing further to black mail you with."

"Except all my crimes I was forced to do under orders."

The Leader shrugged. "You may take me at my word or not. That is up to you. Now, all you have to do is sit pretty for a while. You may hate killing, but you did us a service and I'll give you some time here to be helpful instead of out in the field with Number Three. You could either help Number Two when he returns to active duty or Number Four on her potions. It is your choice." Number Six nodded and left quickly. Number One smirked and wrote down everything he'd just learned.

His great desire for a dragon slayer army had been almost crushed by the master two years ago. Then again, he should have chosen more wisely. The Leader had assumed the master would have been more grateful for his debt being erased, but his desire for revenge had won out. So the hope of enslaving dragon slayers to their will through the mates was a no go. Fine, he could deal with failure. He'd had Number Two set up for this contingency plan ages before they even got started with the first. Being a master at biological manipulation magic, Number Two had been secretly altering all known dragon slayers from a distance for years in hope that his work would produce a nearly perfect reproducing army.

Still, they had originally wanted to start with this generation. It seemed a shame that they had to throw away a perfectly powerful and mature generation, but he'd learned. He'd learned that adult dragon slayers were far more dangerous and their mates far more cunning than originally thought. So, he took two years to change the angle. If the parents were too difficult to control, their children might not be.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey Guys,

Signed here! Sorry that I'm a little late on the post. I had a family wedding this weekend and so I'm getting it to you now. This chapter picks our story up from Lucy and Natsu's point of view.

Hope you enjoy!

\- Singed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Lucy sighed in contentment as she watched the normal activities of the guild around her. Today was unusually busy, even with the absence of Natsu and the rest of her team, but that made it all the better. This was the way she liked it. She was also happy to have herself surrounded by fellow guild mates who found themselves in similar situations.

"Uh," a very pregnant Levy squirmed, "I hate this part." Lucy smiled and helped her friend reach her cup. Levy was eight months and she was ready for it to be over. She already had a son, Gavey, and now she was hoping for her girl. Lucy stroked her own protruding stomach. She herself was six months and still in her good time, as Levy called it. It _was_ much better than her first three months for sure. She'd been sick through most of it but now she was feeling very good. The only part that was a complete downer was her inability to use her magic.

"Well, I think I'm done for now," Lisanna said, standing. She'd been sitting with the two dragon slayer mates to continue her research. About a year back, Lisanna had found her passion for writing. Luckily it was for research or articles which meant that Lucy didn't have too much competition. Lisanna's current project was writing the first in-depth book on dragon slayers, their mates, and the rituals that surrounded them. There were other books on the subject of course but many of them were old and had been dependent on legends rather than facts.

"You sure, Lisanna?" Levy asked, sipping through her straw. "We weren't even at it for half an hour."

"Yeah. I've been pushing off the actual writing and I need to finish the chapter I'm on before I collect any more information. I also need to start focusing more on the dragon slayers who aren't mated to get their point of view about certain things."

"Okay, well we'll see you around." Lucy smiled as Lisanna walked away. There had been some bad feelings between the two for awhile after Lucy and Natsu had returned from the whole master fiasco. It wasn't that Lisanna wanted Natsu anymore or anything, but being okay with the person who almost ruined your life took some time. However, all was forgiven now and Lucy was happy for the woman Lisanna was becoming. Lucy stretched happily and was thinking about ordering some food, when a commotion at the doors interrupted her thoughts.

"Lucy," Wendy called from the door. "I think you'd better come here. It looks like there are more reporters here to see you and Levy."

"Uhhh!" Both women sighed. Ever since the world found out that Levy and Lucy were pregnant with Gajeel and Natsu's children their lives were one interview after another. People were fascinated by the dragon slayers already and then the idea that they had found mates and were now procreating were driving people absolutely bonkers. Especially since these were the first dragon slayer matings in recent history. This meant that people could become an audience as the world learned new things about these unique individuals. For instance, until Gavey had been born no one knew that dragon slayers had to have a bonding time. Basically, Gajeel had forced everyone out of the room where Levy had just had their son. For two days, no one came in and no one went out. Levy had actually enjoyed the time, as had Gajeel. Unfortunately, it had been an instinct thing so they hadn't really been all that prepared. They were very hungry and thirsty by the end of it.

"Can you do something to get rid of them, Wendy?" Lucy asked. Wendy was about to reply when the reporter, Julius, came walking in. Lucy almost screamed in frustration. She hated that guy! He always made a pass at her and he always knew when Natsu wasn't around. Normally Lucy did not want her mate thrashing people who looked at her with desire, but she'd be fine if it were this guy.

"Lucy babe," he said sliding into the seat next to her. She promptly slid out and stood up, a feat rather impressive with her ever growing baby bump.

"For the last time Julius, you had your interview three months ago."

"True babe, true. But the fans just loved it and everyone wants a follow up piece on how your pregnancy is going. What's the baby's room look like, any possible names, how is the guy…"

"You mean Natsu."

"Yeah, Natspu, how he's handling the idea of being a father. Especially since he's so destructive and let's face it, a complete idiot."

Lucy's face fell in rage and she stormed up to him. "You take that back!" She screamed as she grabbed his collar and shook him a little.

The rest of the guild grew quiet, but no one stepped in. It had been a busy day with Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Gajeel out on a one day mission. Mira would step in though, as would Elfman, if they felt they had to.

Julius smiled and grabbed Lucy's hands. "If you wanted to get physical babe, you just had to say so."

"I'm not your babe, and I never will be. Natsu is ten times the man you'll ever be and if you ever thought I'd go for a guy like you, you're insane."

"Is there a problem here?" Elfman asked, walking up with Evergreen and Mira. Evergreen was sporting a pretty hefty ring, a sure sign of her and Elfman's engagement. It had been the big news about a month ago.

"No," Julius said, wriggling out of Lucy's hold and slinging an arm around her shoulders. She stepped out from under it, slapping his hand away.

"Listen buddy, I think you must have a serious death wish or something."

"Why, you going to fight me?"

"I wouldn't be a man if I didn't, but it'd be Natsu I'd be worried about."

"He's not even here! Besides, you're ruining my fun." Lucy had taken this time to walk over to where Levy had retreated. Juvia was also standing there, helping the two of them glare down the intruder. While Lucy was his current target, Levy and Juvia had also felt Julius's unwanted attention. Juvia and Gray had married a year ago and Gray had seemed to take a page out of Natsu and Gajeel's book because he was just as protective of her as the dragon slayers were of their mates.

"Well look at that," Julius said, noticing them. "A trio of gorgeous women. My lucky day." He stood to approach them, when Mira got in his way and glared.

"You'd best leave."

"Hey there Mira, jealous?" Elfman growled and the girls all exclaimed in anger. It had been well known that before Julius showed his creepy side, Mira and him had gone out on a few dates. Mira had actually really liked the guy.

"No, but you should do as I say."

"Now darling, you sure are beautiful and tempting," he said looking at her breasts and actually having the gall to reach out and brush them. "But my focus has ... changed."

Suddenly, the sound of a mug slamming onto the wooden bar made everyone look at Laxus as he stood and cracked his neck. "Do as the lady says or you will be answering to me." Lucy sighed in relief. She hadn't noticed Laxus was there. He'd take care of this problem for sure.

"Yeah and you are?" Laxus smiled and leaned forward.

"Well now, that's an interesting question. About three months ago I gained a new title. You could call me the guild's new master after the old man finally decided to retire to some island." Makarov had retired, but to Tenroe Island to live out his retirement years in peace. He also loved coming up with new ways of torturing the S-class hopefuls. "However, the only thing you should know about me is this, I'm the guy who's going to give you a sound beating and not a burial like their mates would have." With that Laxus picked him up and carried him out the door. They heard distinct sounds of a fight and a few minutes later Laxus came in and sat back down.

"Glad that's over." Levy sighed and went to sit back down. Lucy nodded and started to follow with Juvia, when she caught a glimpse of Mira. She was staring at Laxus before she turned away and went back into the back room. Odd, but if Lucy hadn't known any better she would have sworn that Mira almost looked longingly at Laxus.

* * *

The guild got back to normal and soon the women found themselves being treated by Mira. She brought over their favorite dishes and sat down with them.

"Thanks again Mira," Lucy said, as she scooped up her ice cream. "That guy is such a creep."

"Yeah, I know." Mira sighed. "I can't believe I ever dated him. He was so different back then."

"Don't worry Mira," Levy said, dipping her pickles into some peanut butter, "we all know that if the Julius you'd met had been this version, you'd have never given him the time of day."

"True," Mira sighed and huffed a little. "I just wish I didn't have such rotten luck with men."

"What do you mean? Guys are always falling over themselves to get to know you."

"True, but they never stay. Either because they just want a one night stand and I won't. Others think I'm too nice or they become terrified of me when they realize the she devil isn't just a nickname." All of them nodded with sympathy, but Lucy once again saw the stray glance towards Laxus as he spoke with Bigslow. Perhaps Mira also fell for guys who didn't notice her. After all, Laxus was friendly towards Mira, but other than that he showed no real preference. In fact, he was a really big flirt so everyone who was currently single and female usually had a Laxus story or two. Though, he had calmed down a lot in the last year after Makarov had announced his retirement plans and began training Laxus in earnest. It was a badly hidden secret that Makarov had decided to finally retire after he'd had to write his thousandth letter of apology just for Natsu. Retiring on a nice round number suddenly sounded like a good idea.

"Hey Juvia," Levy said, turning to the water mage, "why aren't you eating?" Lucy and Mira turned to see, what appeared to be a sickened Juvia slowly pushing her food towards the center of the table.

"Oh, I'm just not hungry right now, that's all. In truth, I haven't been feeling well at all for the last week or so."

"Oh that's horrible Juvia!" Mira cried. "Do you think it's that stomach bug that's been going around?"

"Perhaps. It's persistent, whatever it is."

"Maybe you're pregnant," Levy said. She meant it as a joke because Gray had made it well known that while he wanted kids eventually, he wouldn't knock up his wife for at least a couple of years. Lucy was laughing along with the others, when suddenly she remembered something.

 _The other day as they had entered the guild hall, Natsu had passed Juvia and Gray on their way out. Natsu had suddenly gone still and watched them leave._

 _"Natsu, what is it?"_

 _A slow smile had spread across his face and he turned back. "Nothing. Gray's just going to have a rather sudden surprise is all. Now let's eat, I'm starving."_

Lucy was shaken out of the memory by Mira. "Lucy, what's wrong. You've gone pale."

"Nothing, just remembering something. Maybe you should go see the doctor Juvia. Or Wendy."

"Yes, perhaps you're right. I just hate asking Wendy for every little thing." The conversation took a turn after this and a few hours later, Lucy had to admit defeat.

"I guess their one day mission will be a two day mission." Lucy said stretching.

Levy answered slowly. "There's still time. Perhaps they're just running late." Levy wasn't really paying attention though. She was cradling her sleeping son who had returned with Wendy about an hour before. Wendy loved babysitting Gavey and would often take him on day trips to give Levy a day off. Today just happened to be one of those days.

"Yeah, maybe. I'm going home though. I want a good soak and some time to read. I'll see you all later."

"Want me to walk you home?" Mira asked as Kinana came to take her shift.

Lucy was about to accept, but she stalled. In all honesty, she just wanted some time alone. "No, Wendy already volunteered." Lucy lied, having seen Wendy and Carla leave about an hour ago. Lucy began to leave and when she crossed the guild's door without anyone calling her bluff, she sighed. Natsu had of course become very protective of her after she got pregnant, and he always insisted on someone walking Lucy home if he wasn't there. Tonight though Lucy was glad that no one had noticed her slip out. She'd lie and say that someone had walked her home when he asked.

She hummed to herself as she walked through town. Numerous people called out to her and she would always smile and wave back. The night walk did her some good and she could feel some of the tension from the day slipping away. As she approached the outskirts of town she heard a train whistle blow. Maybe Natsu was finally back. However, if he was and he caught her alone she was in big trouble. Time to pick up the pace and get home. She turned back towards the path and started up the hill. Pre-pregnancy, the extra incline wouldn't have hindered her in any way but now she had to quickly slow her pace.

"You know little one," she said as she made her way. "I love you, but you sure do make somethings harder. Like going on missions with your father. I do miss that you know. When my magic returns, I'll be happy to get some journeying back under my belt. Of course your father has insisted that we'll take you along. I've said no though, not until you can at least walk, run, and talk on your own. I agree with him though. You, your father, and myself, we're going to be one great missions team. And Happy of course, so long as he and Carla aren't a thing by then. Carla seems to be warming up to him so maybe by the time you're forty." Lucy smiled and looked up at the stars. She could see their cabin just ahead, when she heard a twig snap behind her.

Turning quickly, she saw the last person she wanted to. Julius stood there, writing something down on a pad and snapped a picture of her. "What are you doing?!"

"Well, you wouldn't give me a proper interview, and then that brute threw me out and beat me up." Lucy did notice him sporting some pretty impressive bruises and cuts. Good Laxus, very good.

"So you followed me?"

"I'd hoped that I could convince you to give me one when you weren't trying to impress your friends. I mean, babe, let's be real. A few years ago you'd die for this level of attention."

"I'm trying to impress no one and you have way over stepped your boundaries. I want you to leave now!"

"And who's going to make me babe? I mean, you can't use your magic right now, and you're too pregnant to fight me hand to hand. In fact," he took a step forward and grabbed her arm, pulling her close. "I could do pretty much anything right now and you couldn't stop me."

Lucy slapped him hard across the face. He was dazed enough to drop her wrist and she turned to run the other way. As she moved, she reached for her whip only to realize that it didn't hang from her waist. She'd stopped carrying it months ago when she could no longer go on missions. Sighing, she picked up her pace. It wasn't fast progress and he was faster. Lucy found herself falling forward, pushed angrily from behind.

Panic raced through her as she tried to turn to avoid falling on the baby. Suddenly, she landed in a pink cloud. "Sorry ma'am," Aries said from behind. "I came as fast as I could."

"You did very well Aries." Lucy stood and watched as Julius took a step back in fear.

"I thought you couldn't do magic?"

"I can't, but my spirits can come of their own will if I'm in enough danger."

"What do you want me to do with him ma'am?"

"Whatever you can Aries. Just make sure he doesn't reach the house."

"Okay, I'll try." Lucy turned to retreat back home. She knew that if she could get to the house, she could get her whip and then barricade the door until she could get real help. Next time Natsu didn't come home, she was just staying at Levy's.

Just as Lucy reached the door, she heard a cry behind her. Turning she saw Aries disappear with a knife in her gut and a calm, but crazed Julius turn his gaze towards her. Crap. This guy was totally insane. Was there just one time she wasn't the damsel in distress? How was it that she was always the target? It always seemed that when they came she was always powerless to do anything about it. It wasn't like she'd gone around and tried to get into this kind of trouble.

"Now be a good girl, and let's play mates for a while."

"You're sick!" Lucy said, trying to open the door. It was locked. Right, she'd done that this morning and her keys were in her pocket. She grabbed them quickly as he continued to stock forward. If she turned her back to insert the key, she'd be done. She'd just have to do it. Going as fast as she could, she got as far as turning the key when he grabbed her by the hair and yanked her back.

"Ahh!"

"Shhh, darling. I'm not going to hurt you," he said tracing the outline of her chest, "I just want to play."

"Well, I don't!" She stomped on his foot and he howled and knocked her down, thankfully on her butt. That was going to hurt later.

"Why you …" Then, he was gone. It took Lucy a moment to realize why. Another, very familiar figure took his place and stood over her protectively. Natsu didn't say a word. He just continued to stand completely still, a sure sign of his rage. Lucy slowly rose and brushed herself off.

"You okay," he growled out, as he watched the other guy slowly come to and stand as well. For the first time, Lucy saw true fear in Julius's eyes. This he'd not been expecting.

"A little bruised, but fine," Lucy answered.

"Get into the house. No arguing either. You can't save him from this."

"Believe me, with this one, I don't want to." Lucy passed him on her way to the door. As she did so, she kissed his cheek and said. "Just don't kill him Natsu. I don't want the baby's first memory of their father to be in a prison cell."

Natsu growled his agreement and Lucy disappeared in the house. As soon as the door closed, she heard Natsu go in. Considerate of him this time to not beat the guy in front of her. However, she still didn't want to hear it. She moved quickly to the bathroom and started her nightly routine. She had been soaking for perhaps a half hour, when Natsu came in. He was sweating, which meant he'd really beat Julius to a pulp. She saw blood on his clothes, but she knew it wasn't his.

"You didn't kill him did you?"

"No," he said in a clipped tone, as he stripped off his own clothes. Lucy watched, pleased at the view as he climbed into the large tube with her. They had built the tub for this purpose. They loved to just soak their day away and talk most nights. "I should have killed him though. In the old days I could have without being charged for murder." Lucy laughed as she moved towards him and washed his back. He sighed and allowed her to do it.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't," she said, hugging him from behind. "I'd miss you in jail."

He turned and held her close, burying his head in her hair. She felt him shiver from his still unspent rage and concern for her. She wasn't sure how long he'd held her, but the water had begun to cool by the time he sighed and began his repayment for the back washing. He took her shampoo and began washing her long hair. As he did so, she felt the water begin to warm again. He was always making sure she wasn't cold.

"Why were you alone?" Oh, and Lucy had hoped he'd missed that little detail.

"Because I walked home alone."

"Lucy!" Some of his anger had transferred to her now.

"Natsu, I was tired and I just wanted to come home. But trust me, I learned my lesson. No more solo walks for me." Lucy had said this as chipper as possible, but Natsu heard the bitter undertone.

"What's wrong, Lucy?"

"I just hate how I'm always dependent on others, Natsu! I mean, how many times has this been that you've had to come save me? I've actually lost count."

Natsu was silent for a moment, before he rose and helped her up. He handed her a towel and he took one himself. "Well Luce, it seems to me that we're all dependent on each other a lot. I mean, I've saved you a lot, sure, but you've saved me and Gray, and a bunch of other people a lot of times too."

"Yeah, I guess. But, for some reason, I just feel like I have more than my fair share of being targeted."

"True," Natsu said, coming up and wrapping her robe around her, and keeping his arms there. "But that doesn't mean anything to me Lucy. I love you, and you and that baby are the most precious things to me. You are no more and no less valuable because of any of this." Lucy turned in his arms and laid her head on her chest. He held her and then led her to bed when she started yawning.

He ran his fingers through her hair as she drifted off, but she heard him complain in a sigh. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'd just had other, much more desirable plans for tonight." Smiling, Lucy snuggled closer.

"Tell you what Natsu, if you let me sleep now, I'll make it worth your while tomorrow morning." She heard his heart speed up at the suggestion and he tightened his hold.

"Deal," he murmured as he too drifted off, placing his hand on her stomach as a good night to their baby and a kiss on her forehead for her.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey Guys,

Signed here. This chapter will start the ball rolling with what the bad guys are trying to do. We will also begin to see some more hints on what to expect between some of the other Fairy Tail characters.

As always, hope you enjoy!

\- Singed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Lucy watched the next morning as Natsu swallowed his breakfast whole. He was in a good mood, but that was mostly because of how he'd been awoken. Lucy had decided that he needed a proper thank you and he'd been more than glad to accept. It was strange. Most women who were this pregnant probably felt unbelievably unattractive, but Natsu was so insistent in his attentions that Lucy felt almost more beautiful carrying his child than she had before.

Smiling gently at her mate, she stood and carried their plates to the sink. He'd caught the smile and followed her to the sink to hug her from behind. "I'm glad to see you so happy this morning, Luce."

"Hmmm," she answered, washing the last dish. "I am."

"Did it have anything to do with this morning's wake-up call," he asked kissing her ear.

"A little," she replied, drying her hands, "but it has more to do with the fact that I'm in love with you and that you go out of your way to make me feel special."

"Did I ever make you not feel special, Lucy?" He'd turned her around and gazed seriously into her eyes.

"At times. I mean, there was that time you disappeared for a year and left me behind." Natsu grimaced. Over the years, Lucy had finally given him the full extent of the hurt that one action had caused. He'd been mortified when he'd finally understood and had even cried into her shoulder, apologizing over and over again.

"I'm sorry, Lucy."

"Natsu, how many times do I have to tell you? I forgave you long ago. What I meant to say was that many women don't feel very attractive this pregnant. I'm just glad that you obviously find me attractive."

Natsu smiled and reached for her, bringing her closer to him. "Lucy, trust me, there would never be any time in my life that I would find you unattractive."

"Hmm," she replied again, and kissed his nose. He repaid by kissing her soundly when Happy came flying through the window.

"Natsu! Lucy! You have to get to the guild hall, quick!"

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Happy cried, but obviously excited. "Something has happened! A good something!"

* * *

Natsu ran at breakneck speed through the city of Magnolia, carrying Lucy. She screamed the entire way, protesting. She wanted to be put down but Natsu was far too excited to listen.

"No way! I want to know what's going on!" Lucy just sighed in annoyance and hoped that all this bouncing wasn't going to make her sick. When they arrived at the guildhall, it was crowded with all the members and towns people gawking. The most surprising addition to the crowd were reporters. They were used to seeing a few from the magazines that focused on wizards and sorcerers, but many appeared to be from actual newspapers.

"Let us through," Natsu yelled pushing in to see what everyone was staring at. Gajeel, Levy, and Gavey were all standing in the center of the circle. Gajeel was beaming, Levy was smiling but seemed a little shocked, and their son Gavey was doing dragon slayer magic.

"Natsu! Come over here and congratulate me!" Gajeel roared. Levy looked up as Lucy and Natsu approached. Levy stood and grabbed her friend's hand leading her to a slightly calmer table as Natsu watched in fascination as Gavey did a small version of iron dragon fist.

"Levy, what happened?"

"I'm not sure Lucy," she sighed. "I mean, I know that magic can be passed through bloodlines, obviously. But, I thought dragon slayer magic had to be learned from an actual dragon or gained through a special lacrima, not passed down. Gajeel even said as much when I first became pregnant. Yet, last night Gavey watched his father train like usual and started copying his moves. It was cute, that is until his arm actually extended slightly and turned into iron. Gajeel nearly fainted, he was so happy."

Lucy listened with shock and nodded. She had asked Natsu once if his magic could be passed down and he'd said something similar. In all honesty, dragon slayer magic being hereditary didn't really make sense. "Yeah, I mean look at Erza. If anyone should have had dragon slayer magic it should have been her." Levy nodded as Natsu rushed over.

"Lucy! Do you see that! If Gajeel's kid can do that, then ours will be freaking awesome!" Lucy just smiled and shook her head.

"Natsu, there is no guarantee that our child will be a dragon slayer. It could be a celestial mage." Lucy was a bit miffed. Celestial spirit magic was hereditary and so she'd secretly been happy to hear that if her children did inherit magic, it would be her kind.

"Oh sure, you can have one too, but I want at least five of mine," he raced off as Gavey called to his uncle Natsu. Lucy paled at the idea of having five more children. While she wasn't against having a large family, at least in theory, five more pregnancies was a no go.

"Hey, you got lucky," Levy said, sighing. "When Gav did that little trick last night, Gajeel immediately started planning for an entire platoon." Lucy laughed as Wendy was brought forward by Erza. Levy explained that Wendy was going to use some of her magic to determine why on Earth this had become an inheritance magic.

The day was spent with Wendy and Levy interviewing all the dragon slayers and then Wendy preforming some kind of scanning magic. Lucy was helping Mira with feeding all the extra mouths. Sting and Rogue had showed up with the news and even Eric decided to be social, although he still hardly spoke to anyone but Kinana. Lucy was exhausted by the end of the day. So she sat as she watched Natsu converse with all the other dragon slayers as they waited for Levy and Wendy to come to their conclusions. Even Laxus was there, although he barely said anything.

Mira laughed as the dragon slayers fidgeted. "It's all so adorable."

"What is Mira?"

"Well, Gajeel and Natsu have their mates, and Eric and Kinana are obviously going to be getting together soon. He just has to pop the question, silly man. But with this new development, if it isn't a fluke, will definitely cause the remaining dragon slayers to increase their searches." Lucy could see Mira's point. The idea of passing on their powers to the next generation was attractive and she realized that this was probably going to be another contest amongst them.

Once again Lucy noticed Mira's stare directed to Laxus's back, but she hid it well as Kinana came in to take her shift. Eric perked up when she arrived and walked over. Suddenly, Juvia came walking in looking haunted.

"Juvia! What's wrong!" Juvia had climbed onto a stool next to Lucy and rain started to fall.

"Gray's going to kill me."

"What? Why?"

Juvia looked up at Lucy and then glanced around her to make sure that no one else was listening. Then, leaning over she began to whisper. "I ran into Wendy this morning, before all this started. I asked her how my test results were and she informed me that I am indeed … pregnant."

"Ahhh!" Lucy squealed in delight. Natsu and all the other dragon slayers, everyone actually, turned to look at her. Lucy blushed in embarrassment as Natsu shot her a smile before everyone turned back to their conversations.

"Lucy," Juvia seethed, "this isn't something to be happy about. I've been so careful with the magic charms and the potions. Then, the one time the charm fell off and I didn't notice…" Juvia closed her eyes in shame and hit her head on the counter. Lucy, on instinct, turned to see Gray watching them with concern. He could tell something was bothering Juvia and he stood from his table and excused himself from his conversation with Max.

"You'll have to tell him sometime, Juvia." Lucy said.

"But when? And how?! He'll be so angry. He won't love me anymore."

"Who won't?" Gray asked, being close enough to over hear the last part.

"Gray!" Juvia said, standing, obviously flustered.

"Juvia, what's going on?" Juvia began to fidget. Gray's eyes darkened and he stepped closer. "Seriously Juvia, talk to me. You've been acting weird all day."

"Gray, I…" They were interrupted by a loud yelled of excitement from the dragon slayers. Natsu raced over and grabbed Lucy off her stool, swinging her around and then hugging her fiercely.

"Wendy says it's genetic now! We have no idea why this is but even those with dragon slaying lacrimas will be able to pass down their powers. This means that any child we have has a seventy-five percent chance of being a dragon slayer."

Lucy laughed with him and she shook her head. "Did you understand any of that?" She asked knowing that he was probably parroting what he'd just heard.

"The important part, like that fact that our baby could be a fire dragon slayer!" Lucy paled a little, but she'd put up with Natsu for years without death. What was one more?

"Hey that's exciting man," Gray said, by way of congratulating him. "I guess when Juvia and I finally start having some then we'll have to train him or her up fast to compete with yours. After all, they'll be a few years behind."

Natsu looked confused at Gray and then at Juvia. He stepped forward and took a long sniff and sneezed. Gray looked horrified and Lucy began to realize Natsu's confusion. He knew Juvia was pregnant. "Why?" He finally asked. "Does she carry her children longer than nine months?"

"What?" Gray asked flabbergasted. Juvia almost fainted and Gray had to catch her.

Lucy took Natsu's arm and whispered, "He doesn't know yet."

"Why not?"

"She just found out today and hasn't had a chance to tell him."

"Oooohhh," Natsu said turning to a now very confused and very concerned Gray. "Well, hey man, talk to you later." Natsu grabbed Lucy and began to drag her out of the guild hall.

"What! Natsu, get back here! You almost killed my wife! I'm going to kill you!" Natsu ignored him until he was sucker punched from the back. They hadn't really had a good brawl in a long time so Lucy allowed it to continue as she took a seat by the bar to watch. As Lucy grew bored with the fight, she started people watching. She noticed that Kinana and Eric were speaking together rather secretly while Laxus and Mira were pretending to not notice each other.

Finally, the sound of the fight died and Natsu marched forward to collect her. He was bruised and had a bloody nose, but that was about it. He actually seemed happy even with all the wounds and Lucy allowed him to lead her from the guild.

"Okay Luce," Natsu said as soon as they were clear. "I'd say six months is old enough to start training, right?"

"Natsu! You are not going to train our child at such a young age! Most children don't start showing their magical powers until their two anyway. That's why none of us knew until now that Gavey was an iron dragon slayer."

"Sure sure, I know that. But you know, if I start to train them at six months they'll at least know that right movements before they can actually do them." Lucy sighed and allowed Natsu to make his plans. He was honestly at his cutest when he was like this.

* * *

Number One sat back after reading his report to his underlings and let it all sink in.

"This turn of events couldn't have been better," Number Two said, proud of his success.

"Yeah. After the master screwed up so enormously for us, it's a dream come true that your biological manipulation magic would work and the dragon slayers would begin reproducing themselves." Number Three replied.

"True, our original plan to use the dragon slayer's mates to control them was perhaps a little to stretched. However, if we can steal the children at a young enough age and raise them to be our puppets then we'll have an army of dragon slayers soon enough." Number Two confirmed.

"Don't get to hasty," Number One rebuked, "we need more data. I have a feeling that this unique magic will cause us some issues. For instance, according to Number Five," a collective sneer for Julius's beat down a few days previous was made by the other members, "Levy had to breast feed. Gavey refused to take a bottle and she even tried to get a wet nurse when she wanted to go back on the field, to no avail. I think that the young dragon slayers are completely dependent on their mothers until they are weened. Perhaps the magic alters the milk somehow. I think, when we kidnap the children, we'll have to take the mothers with them."

"But, that's suicide! The dragon slayers will come in force! We've just taken their mates and their children!" Number Six exclaimed jumping up.

"Relax. There is still plenty of time to deal with them. Besides, now that the dragon slayers know, they'll be hunting their mates with new vigor. Let's wait until Levy has given birth and hope that a few new dragon slayers have claimed their mates by then." Number One soothed.

"That doesn't mean they'll reproduce on our timeline." Number Six defended.

"Well," Number Four said to gain their attention, "we can always help that along." She held up a bottle and the five dark members smiled. A new plan was forming.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey Guys,

Signed here! The next chapter is up and ready. Definitely more development in this chapter. Also, fair warning, there are a lot of time jumps. Anyway, as always hope you enjoy!

\- Singed

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Number Six was furious. They were all fools! Including Number Four which surprised him. Behind all her bitterness and sass, there was a very bright and intelligent mind. How could she of all people even think this would work? He sat hard in his chair and sighed.

It wasn't just the stupidity of it though that had him fuming. It was that this might actually work. Number One had yet to reveal his entire plan, but if someone could figure it out, it was him. He was a genius, but if there was one thing he knew, it was that pride came before the life shattering fall. After all, that was why he was in this mess in the first place. He'd thought that with his magic would be able to overcome any and every opponent. However, with Number One that wasn't the case. That blasted devil had found his one weakness. Number One mockingly called it his treasure and used it to force him to do whatever was desired at the time.

He needed to get out of this mess now, but that was the problem. He couldn't because if he ran he would either be killed or his weakness exploited. He'd just have to watch for an opportunity to get out and when he found one he'd take it. Then he'd disappear for real and he'd be taking his "treasure" with him, or die trying.

* * *

Two Weeks Later

"Oh, that is a delightful taste!" Mira exclaimed to the vendor. He'd come in a few times over the months to sell Mira some new products. This one came in a small bottle and tasted like fresh cherries.

"Yes, and the best part it only takes a drop! Watch." He added a drop to the glass and gave it to Mira. She tasted it again and the same delightful flavor filled her mouth.

"Oh, yes! This will be a big hit!"

"Of course the only problem is that it only tastes good to the women. Men find it awful."

"What? Why?"

"It's something to do with the fruit. The island where it is picked has some weird magical properties, causing the men and women to eat and enjoy totally different foods. Here, watch. You sir, try this." He unknowingly gave it to Laxus, who was once again sitting at the bar not speaking to Mira but an ever present shadow. Mira always grew excited when he appeared but it was a bother too. She wasn't sure when she'd grown fond of Laxus and she was even less sure when she'd actually fallen for the brute, but she did distinctly remember the moment she realized it. Shaking her head, she sighed and straightened up. If he was just going to ignore her then that was fine. She could ignore people too.

Laxus, who of course had heard everything decided to humor the guy. "Fine I'll drink your magic, but it'll cost yeah." The man was confused for just a moment, when Laxus, taking a sip, instantly spit it out and then slammed the glass on the man's head. The man fell to the floor and was out cold. Mira looked over the bar in concern and then looked back at Laxus.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I warned him. Besides, that was the nastiest thing I've ever tasted." Mira sighed and took out her rag to clean up the mess.

"Don't do that," he said, as the man finally came to. Laxus took the rag, cleaned up his spit, and then gave it to the man as he stood reeling. Mira watched him saunter out and giggled a little.

"You're soft side is showing," she whispered. Knowing he'd heard her when he paused in step, but then kept walking not looking back. The merchant was looking at the rag in confusion as Mira smiled at him.

"So, how much?"

"40 Jewel."

"Bargain! I'll take it!" As Mira turned around, she didn't see that his smiled turned from friendly to villainous.

* * *

A Month Later

"Congratulations Levy!" The guild shouted as she walked back into the main part of the hall. She'd had her daughter two days earlier in the medical wing and now she was taking her home.

"Siser, siser," Gavey kept saying as Gajeel protectively watched his growing family. Lucy, who was now seven months pregnant, already felt like she could burst as she waddled up to them.

"Levy, so glad everyone is alright. You went a little early didn't you?"

"Yes, but I'm glad. She was starting to take up way to much room."

"What's her name?" Lucy asked as she followed Levy, Gajeel and Gavey out of the hall.

"Well, we decided to honor Gajeel's dragon with her, so we're naming her Metalicana. We had originally wanted to name Gavey that, but we both agreed that on a person it sounded too feminine."

"True," Lucy laughed. "Are you going to give her a nick name?"

"Yeah, I've already been calling her Ali." Lucy smiled, but it dropped a little when she spotted Juvia watching with longing and desperation at her table. Juvia had of course told Gray later the day she told Lucy and Gray had taken the news, well not as well as Lucy would have hoped. Gray hadn't yelled, or blamed Juvia, even though she tried to take it for not noticing that the charm was missing. But he had been taking job after job now that he and Juvia were going to need a bigger place, as he put it. However, all Juvia wanted was Gray by her side planning for the baby and slowly growing excited for it. Lucy felt bad for her friend.

"Juvia," she called, "come say hi to Ali." Juvia did and she was soon smiling and talking baby talk to the little one. Lucy looked over and saw Natsu standing nearby watching with interest, but he refused to approach. It was because of Gajeel of course. He'd been the same with Gavey. Women were fine, males, not so much. It apparently had something to do with an instinct back from an older age, when male dragons would hunt and kill the young of other males to make sure their own young had enough resources to survive.

When Levy, Ali, Gavey, and Gajeel left, Lucy went to be with her Natsu by the bar. He was speaking to Eric, who was here to see Kinana. Sure enough, he'd made his move about two weeks ago, after he'd finally convinced the last of his doubters that he'd changed. Kinana wanted something closer to an actually wedding though, so he was humoring her. They planned on having it in another month. He'd officially become part of Fairy Tail a while ago, but he was finally becoming a part of the social aspect of the guild.

Mira had become Kinana's wedding planner and the two were inseparable, and a lot of the time, Lisanna joined them. This however, might have had something to do with Rogue coming by, a lot, and helping Lisanna write her research on the history of dragon slayers. Everyone agreed that she didn't need that much help, but hey what the shadow dragon slayer wanted, he got. Lucy was happy for Lisanna, especially because she could tell that they both really liked each other. Hopefully, this time she would really fall in love, and not just think she had.

What really worried her though was Mira. Every time she saw the she devil now, she just looked depressed. She really did love Laxus, didn't she? Lucy noticed that he was always sitting at the bar or always watching the bar and she often wondered what was holding Laxus back. He wasn't one to hold back, so why now?

"You okay, Lucy? I've been calling you?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Sorry, I'm just tired."

"Then let's go home." Natsu put his arm around her and led her out, perfectly happy to see her comfortable. He took a large inhale, collecting and savoring her scent. He'd always loved her scent, even when they first met. However, now it had an undertone of his son's. He smiled to himself. He'd known the gender for a while thanks to the scent, but Lucy had mentioned early on that she wanted to be surprised so he'd kept it to himself.

* * *

Two Weeks Later

Laxus had to get out of here. He'd almost knocked a guy out this morning who'd been hitting on Mira a little too hard. He stood in agitation as her scent was brought over more strongly thanks to the door opening. He had to forget that stupid kiss! After all, she apparently had and hadn't even meant anything by it to begin with. No, he needed to get out of here, the more he stayed around the more she drove him crazy. He hadn't been on many jobs since he became master. It wasn't like he couldn't, but he often had to do stuff here now.

However, thanks to a letter from the council and a preplanned meeting between the guild masters, if Laxus timed a job right he could be away from the guild for two maybe, three months. He just needed to find something that would take him faraway and require a month or month and a half to complete. Then he could go to this meeting with the guild masters and pop over to the council on his way back. They had said that it was urgent, but honestly if they thought that Laxus Dreyar was going to become their lapdog, they had another thing coming.

He made his way to the job's board and read all the flyers. Most were completely useless and a waste of time. Finally, he found two that might fit the bill. The only problem was that neither one would take long enough. Well then, he'd just take both. Pulling both off the board, he made his way towards Mira. She was looking particularly fetching today and that made him all the more ready to leave her behind. He didn't need nor desire a mate no matter how much he wanted Mira. If any other woman had drove him this crazy, he'd have bedded her long ago, but Mira was a different story. If he took her to bed, it would start the bond and that would be all she wrote.

He stomped his way over to Mira so she could put it on the books and contact the clients. She was just passing Natsu a fire whisky and some water with that cherry flavoring all the women were talking about for Lucy. There was a growing part of him that wanted what Natsu and Lucy had, but it wasn't there yet to trump his desire for freedom. When she turned to him, her smile brightened and he almost lost his nerve to leave her. No, he had to do this or he was a goner.

"Oh, hey there Laxus! What can I get for you?"

"Nothing really, Mira," Laxus said, not looking her in the eye. "I just need you to put these on the books." He handed her the jobs and he watched her face drop a little.

"You're going on two jobs, Laxus?"

"Yeah, I need to do something. Plus I have to be somewhere in a month anyway. I figure that I could get in some action on the way."

"Are the Thunder Legion going with you?" Her brows folded down and Laxus suddenly realized some of her concern. Evergreen and Elfman's wedding was coming up, but that wasn't for another five months of so, so really there was no real concern.

"No, just me. I need something different."

"That's nice. I can understand that. I still enjoy a mission from time to time." Laxus nodded and reached his hand out as she handed back the jobs. He over reached, or maybe she did, maybe it was both. It really didn't matter because when his hand brushed hers a jolt of pure excitement and emotion raced through him. He pulled back as quickly as he could and raced out of there, his coat trailing behind him. If he'd turned around, Mira would have had a surprised looked on her own face. As he left, she turned her eyes to her still outstretched hand and allowed her fingers to flex. Laxus hadn't been the only one to have a strong emotional reaction.

* * *

Hours later, Mira sighed and stretched. It had been a long day and now she just wanted to go home and take a nice relaxing bath. Maybe she'd be able to use that new body rinse that Lisanna had gotten her a few weeks ago. Yeah, that sounded wonderful.

Mira hummed as she approached her house, but something caused her to pause. She looked back down at her hand, just as she had a thousand times that night. It hadn't just been that spark between them though that had her reminiscing about that kiss. Something about the night and the air reminded her of the incident. Then again, it had been a year ago. And she'd never spoken of it to anyone. It had been a gut reaction at a time of turmoil.

Sighing, she allowed herself to think on it. After all, maybe if she finally allowing herself to think about it she could finally move on. She had been out on a mission with her siblings. Makarov had just announced that in a month Laxus would be ready to take over. The siblings had decided to take one last job while he was their master. So they'd gone out and saved a small mining town from some jewel robbers. They had been rewarded with diamonds and rubies and Mira was pretty sure that the massive diamond in Ever's ring was from those mines.

On their way back, they'd gotten an emergency signal from the Thunder Legion. Evergreen was in a panic and it took nearly five minutes for Elfman to get a straight answer out of her. It would seem that there had been some kind of natural disaster caused by the dark wizard they were fighting. They had defeated him, but after he'd hit Laxus with a spell that sent him over a cliff, causing the group to seperate. They were now in the town they were helping and Laxus had not returned. They'd been looking for him for the last day, but nothing had come up. When Elfman had relayed the message and her heart had stopped, Mira knew that her feelings towards the dragon slayer had changed.

They'd all split up and Mira, on some kind of instinct had taken the highest passage that he could have fallen to. She saw how the stream had been turned into a raging thing, dark and swirling. She'd flown over it and spotted him miles away from where he'd last been seen. When she landed, she'd found him unresponsive and not breathing.

"Come on Laxus! You can't die! What would we do without you?" She'd begun CPR, but after five minutes with no response, Mira had sat back with a cry and wept into her arms. After giving herself that moment, she looked back down at the man who'd been her team mate and guild mate for so long. In that time he'd somehow become more. Leaning forward, she cupped his face and whispered, "Laxus, please." Closing her eyes, she had kissed him.

A sudden shock had shot her into the air and caused her to land on her back, hard enough to knock the wind out of her. When she'd finally come to, she'd sat up and saw a very alive Laxus staring at her.

"Laxus! You're alive!" She sat up and crawled to him, happy. That is until he continued to stare at her with hard unwavering eyes.

"Come on Laxus," she said, wavering a little. "We need to get going, the others are very worried."

"Why did you kiss me, Mira?" Mira paled a little before she turned on her smile.

"I was performing CPR silly. Now come on." With that, she helped him up and they limped back to the town. Mira had never tried to speak to Laxus about the incident again, since she herself couldn't answer his question. And by the time she knew herself, it had been so long that it would have been weird to bring it up. However, ever since then, he'd been acting weird around her. Always coming to the bar, but never speaking. Keeping an eye on her when he thought she wasn't paying attention. Yeah, she knew, but she wasn't really sure what it all meant.

Sighing, as she stood from her bath, she walked out to her room in a towel and began rummaging through her drawers for her pjs. Suddenly, lightening split the sky and Mira turned towards the window in fright, only to scream. There was a man sitting on her bed, but just not just any man. Laxus.

"Laxus! What are you doing here?" She was all alone this evening as Lisanna was on a job and Elfman was living with Evergreen now.

"I need some answers Mira, and I'm not leaving until I've had them." He was drunk, she could hear it in his voice. This caused her eyebrows to furrow. Not since the incident with that village that had tried to blackmail him, had Laxus been drunk. What could have him so upset? And when did it happen? When he'd left the guild, he'd been sober as they come.

"Okay, can you let me dress though? I feel kind of silly in nothing but a towel."

"This isn't a game Mira," he insisted and stood, lumbering to her and catching her by the arms.

"Laxus…"

"Why did you kiss me?" Mira froze and looked up at him.

"What?"

"I know that that wasn't CPR. I felt that part. I was trying to wake up, but the spell I'd been hit with still had me under. I was trying to wake up to let you know I was fine, but then you kissed me and I was finally able to move again. So, why did you kiss me?"

"Why did it take you this long to confront me about it if it has bothered you for this long?"

Laxus shrugged, but didn't let go of her arms. "At first, I thought maybe I'd imagined it. But, I know better. You did something Mira. Now, I can't really go a day without seeing you and I always have to make sure you're okay." Mira's heart leapt with joy at that, but when she heard how angry he sounded, she sank a little.

"Some would say that was sweet, but you resent me for it."

"Because I'm beginning to think you're my mate and I'd made a deal with myself a long time ago that I wouldn't deal with that load of crap. I want to go and do what I want to go and do. A mate and then family would just get in my way."

Mira looked down as her heart broke. "Well don't worry. I was just saying goodbye to someone I thought was dead. I won't make that mistake again. I'll let Freed or Bigslow do that next time." Laxus looked at her for a moment, before a slow smile crossed his face.

"Everyone thinks you're so nice, and then you say things like that. That, that hard thorn to the rose is the part that calls to me. That part I could happily ignore until you had to go and kiss me."

"What do you want from me Laxus?!" Mira cried. "I'm sorry okay! Just … just leave me alone."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." He said, suddenly leaning in. "You've awakened my instincts and now, I must act on them." Before she could ask what he meant, he kissed her fiercely. Mira kissed him back before she even knew what she was doing and it wasn't long before they found their way into her bed. More like tripped, since she fell backwards over a bag he'd brought.

The next morning, Mira awoke feeling happier than she'd been for ages. Last night had been amazing and now they could maybe discuss this. After all, the bond was only partially done. However, when she rolled over to speak to him, he was gone. She looked, but he was nowhere to be found. She began to panic when she remembered that his jobs would have started today. He should be gone a month's time. Well, they'd just talk when he returned, although it still hurt that he'd just left.

However, a month soon passed, and then another and when he didn't return to the guild hall after two months, Mira's heart finally snapped. Sitting hard that night after a full day, Mira cried herself to sleep, realizing that she'd been used by the man she loved. And if she were being perfectly honest, she'd allowed it.


	5. Chapter 4

Hey Guys,

Sorry for such a late update! It's been two really crazy weeks! With that being said, I hope to get another chapter out very shortly. So enjoy this one and don't hate me for the cliff hanger!

\- Signed

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Three Years Previous

Erza snuck into the back door and sighed. She hadn't been seen again and no one was any wiser. This was becoming stressful, but honestly she didn't know what else to do. It wasn't like he was a criminal anymore, but he insisted that he still had enemies and if people knew that they were together they'd target her. At least that was his fear, not hers. Hers was that her enemies would come for him and that people wouldn't ever fully accept him. Still, all this secrecy, especially from her friends was taxing.

"You look stressed Erza," his silky voice called from their shared room. Their house wasn't large, but it couldn't be. If they were hiding their marriage, no one could notice it.

"I hate all this sneaking around," she said as she requipped out of her armor and into her nightgown. Of course it was see through and it got the reaction she had been looking for. He stood and came over to kiss her passionately. Erza linked her hands with his and played with his invisible wedding ring while he played with hers. He had insisted on a secret ceremony with only Makarov as the sole witness. The master had promised to take their secret to the grave, or until they had children. And the way they carried on, it was most likely to be sooner rather than later. Erza did wear a charm and he wore a backup one, but these things could fail and it was said that it failed for those couples who were constant in their attentions and passionate in their pleasures.

Erza sighed in contentment, while Jellal panted next to her. She had been able to carve out another night by telling the guild that her job would take two days, not one like it really had. No one would miss her and no one knew where Jellal lived to begin with so no one would notice if he were missing. She'd have to come up with some clever excuse as to why she was going to move out of Fairy Hills. Then again she had so much armor, perhaps keeping up the charade for now was best. There was no place to store it here.

"Jellal," Erza said when his breathing calmed. "I wish we could tell people."

"I know Erza, I do too. But you know why we can't."

"I know, but it's not like your enemies aren't anything I can't handle." He laughed at that. She always loved his laugh.

"That I believe, but could you handle the slander? The lies people would tell of you and Fairy Tail if they knew?"

"But you joined Fairy Tail and no one tried to hurt the guild's reputation."

"Yes, but the guild already had a reputation of taking in the troubled sort. But, the idea that the queen of the fairies would marry scum like me would tarnish everything."

"I still think you're being ridiculous Jellal."

He sighed and sat up. "Listen, just give me time to bring honor back to my name. Once I've done that, we'll tell the guild. Or better yet, I'll propose all over again and we can have an actual wedding. Then you can plan the reception you've always wanted and get the biggest cake Magnolia has ever seen."

Erza sat up in excitement and smiled. "You mean it?" She grabbed the hair on the back of his neck and kissed him. "You did always know how to sweet talk me." He kissed her back and they dove into another round. They were still newlyweds after all.

* * *

A Month After Laxus Disappeared

Erza stared at her fifth pregnancy test again and just sat. All of them, every single one, read positive. How was this possible? They had been faithful on the charms, and because of their habits they'd bought new charms every two months to keep the potency alive. It had been three years and in that time they'd never even had a scare. Now she was expecting and none of it made sense.

However, she was pleased to realize that she wasn't upset. In fact, it was quite the opposite. She was so thrilled she could burst! Jellal had no more excuses. He'd made the papers again just three weeks ago for saving an entire village from an evil wizard and two days ago he'd saved some puppies from drowning. No one could possibly accuse him of being a bad guy now.

"Erza," Jellal called after he'd entered. The sweet smell of icing came wafting in and Erza smiled to realize that he'd gotten her a treat. She had messaged him telling him that she had a surprise. He came walking in and dumped the cake on the table and handed her a fork. She smiled and dug in while he poured them each a glass of milk.

"So tell me Erza, what is this surprise." Unable to contain her excitement, Erza stood and proclaimed in her best stage voice.

"Jellal, soon we shall be a family of three for I am expecting." Jellal instantly choked and Erza had to go from proud mamma to nurse as she pounded on his back.

"Tell me you're joking," he finally choked out and Erza stood, hurt and shocked.

"What?" Jellal sensing that he'd said something wrong, looked up and saw pain in her eyes. He'd sworn to himself that he'd never hurt her again. It would seem he'd broken another promise.

"You're not happy for our child?" Jellal sat back and sighed. Honestly, he wasn't sure. He was too shocked to feel anything.

"I'm more concerned than anything. How are we going to hide this?"

"Hide this! Jellal, I want to shout to the heavens that I am finally having a real family. I'd thought you'd be happy to be a father." Her pain was turning to anger and he paused to think of his next move. An angry Erza was a dangerous Erza.

"But Erza, no one even knows we're married."

"And whose fault is that! Jellal, I love you but you are hurting us by being a coward!" Erza stormed out and headed for the guild. She allowed some tears to fall from her eyes and tried to find peace with her friends. About an hour later, the doors almost blew off their hidges and in walked a very agitated Jellal.

"Erza Scarlett! I want to talk with you. Now!"

"I want nothing to do with you right now, Jellal." She turned her back on him, but she felt him storming closer.

"No, you will hear me out."

"You made yourself very plain, Jellal. There is little more you can say now." She went to turn away from him, when he grabbed her hand and slipped on an engagement ring. It was actually the same one he'd used years ago that she kept in her jewelry box. Erza stared at him and gapped. He was doing this now? But she'd had it all scripted!

"Erza, will you marry me?" The guild was silent and Erza simply nodded, as she had all those years ago, too overcome with emotions to actually speak. Jellal stood and hugged her and Erza hugged him back, but it was the sheer silence that confused her. She pulled back and saw that while the guild watched, none of them were cheering or even looked surprised.

"Why aren't you cheering for our pending nuptuals?"

"Cut the crap Erza," Cana yelled from the bar. "We all know that you two have been married for years." Erza and Jellal stiffened and stared.

"What?"

"Yeah," Gray answered. "The master came back a day after you two got married and got drunk out of his mind. When we asked him why, he said he was celebrating your marriage but that we weren't allowed to tell you that we knew. So we celebrated with him and we kept our mouths shut." Erza fumed and Jellal blushed in embarrassement. There bad mood only last for a few moments however, because after the others realized that they'd put on this charade because of Erza's pregnancy, they ended up having the reception they'd always wanted.

* * *

A Month Later

"It's just so weird," Lucy commented to Natsu as he nodded. It literally seemed like every woman in the guild was now pregnant. At least all the women who were married or in a relationship. Evergreen was mortified because their wedding was in three months and by then she'd be showing and there was no way she'd fit into the dress. Kinana had gotten pregnant pretty much as soon as she and Eric had gotten married. The guild had grown by leaps and bounds over the years, and as Lucy wrote out all the names of the women who'd found themselves pregnant in the last two months it was literally almost four fifths of the women in their guild. The biggest surprise was Erza in the sense that she'd out lasted every bet placed against them. Everyone had been sure that she'd have had a kid by now or never.

"Yeah, I guess we started a trend," Natsu said smiling at her.

"Natsu, technically Levy and Gajeel started it."

"What? No way! It was totally us!"

"But they got pregnant first."

"So, we got pregnant next and then everyone just had to copy us." Lucy sighed and decided to let Natsu have his little fantasies.

"Still," Lucy said, looking back on her list. "This kind of weirds me out Natsu. I mean, I'm due in the next two weeks, so that's not too bad, but everyone else will be having babies within the same two months. Do you realize how this is going to hurt our job taking abilities?"

"Yeah, I hadn't thought of that."

"Well, at least our children won't be in want of playmates."

"That's for sure."

"Natsu," Gray called from the job board, "come here for a second." Natsu stood and went to his friend. Lucy went back to her list, when Wendy came over and leaned down.

"I need your help, Lucy."

"With what Wendy?"

Wendy looked concerned and about ready to cry. "I can't really say here. Just come with me." Lucy, to the best of her ability stood and waddled after the healer. She led Lucy into one of the back rooms, where Levy, Juvia, Erza, and Mira already stood.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked as the door closed.

Everyone looked at Mira, who sighed and cringed a little, before she began. "Lucy, I have something very important to tell you all, but I need all of you to keep the details a secret. Because, soon everyone is going to know at least part of it."

"Mira?" Lucy took a good look at her friend and saw that she was definitely not well. She was paler than normal and her bright eyes had dulled.

"It seems that I too am pregnant." Lucy, Levy, and Juvia gasped, as Erza nodded. "Wendy smelled the change in my scent about a month ago. I tried to deny it, but I can't any longer."

"Because you're going to be showing soon?" Juvia asked.

"That, and it would seem the child is killing me."

"What? Why?"

"We don't know," Wendy said. "All I know is that the baby's magic is not compatible with Mira's."

"Is that even possible?" Erza asked.

"It shouldn't be. Mira's body should be able to channel any magic the baby has, but for some reason not this. It's almost like the baby is both producing too much magic for Mira's body to handle and sucking all of Mira's magic away."

"How long?" Levy asked.

"If my calculations are correct," Wendy answered, "five more months. At seven months, Mira's body will give out."

"We'll help and save you Mira!" Lucy said. "We must!"

All of them agreed whole heartily and Mira just smiled. "Thank you. Wendy is going to continue to search for answers, but just in case I do die, I need to ask a favor of all of you."

"Anything Mira," Erza said.

"Raise my child with love. He or she will be born early, I know. But Wendy has assured me that the child can be saved, even as I die. And although not a fair request, I'll need Levy and Lucy to feed the child."

"But why us?"

"Because, a dragon slayer's child will need dragon slayer's milk." The room grew silent as everyone digested this information.

"Laxus," Lucy finally said.

"Yes. He is the father, although he disappeared right after we, well. Anyway, he deserves to know I guess, but I don't want someone who can just walk out to raise our child. If he isn't interested, then I'll need you, my family, to do the raising."

Not a word was said, until Levy chimed it. "I think you'll have to be the nurse maid Lucy. Natsu has some lightning magic now, so you'll probably be most compatible."

Lucy nodded and the women started making plans should the worst happen. When they finally left the room, all of them felt heart broken and more than angry at their master.

"Hey Luce! Where've you been?"

"Just with the girls, Natsu," Lucy said, trying not to allow her tears to spill down her face. "Can we go home? I'm tired."

Natsu, seeing that something was wrong, nodded and helped her out. When they reached the hill to climb it, Natsu picked her up bridal style and he knew something was definitely wrong when she didn't even protest.

"Okay, spill it Lucy, what's wrong."

"Nothing."

"Lucy?"

Lucy sighed and snuggled in closer. "I honestly can't tell you Natsu. I've been sworn to secrecy, but I'll just need you there with me. I need your strength."

"You'll always have it," he whispered as he opened the door into their house. He found himself doing a lot of holding that night. She cried during their bath and as she tried to go to sleep. Finally, not being able to stand the tears any longer, he sighed.

"This doesn't have anything to do with Mira being pregnant with Laxus's child does it?" Lucy sat up in shock and if Lucy wasn't so upset, Natsu would have found it cute.

"You knew? Well, I guess you would have smelled it about the same time as Wendy did, but how did you know that it was Laxus's child?"

Natsu smirked and tucked her back under his chin. "First, I smelled the change in Mira the day after Laxus disappeared, and the other guys knew about a week after that. So I have a feeling that Wendy was the last one to know. We are super sensitive to the smell of pregnancy so we can either stay away or become overly protective. Second, when a mate carries the child of a dragon slayer, her new smell also encompasses the smell of her mate, just a little during her pregnancy so that other dragon slayers know who to watch out for. Mira smells like lightning now." Lucy sighed.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Come on Lucy, I maybe dense, but I'm not an idiot. Mira is still only partially bound, and it was done in the wrong order anyway. It rubs us all the wrong way somehow and Mira obviously didn't want to talk about it. Also, with Laxus just disappearing, yeah something was wrong. I think we were all just waiting until she told everyone."

"I just wish Laxus would return. Then he and Mira could talk this whole thing through. They need to."

"Yeah. He needs to stop being selfish and claim his mate and child. It's his duty and his privilege. I mean, do you know how many guys have told me that they'd kill to have some type of magical radar that told them who their perfect girl was?"

Lucy smiled up at Natsu and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

He smiled back. "I know." They finally settled down and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Hours later, Lucy shot up, a sharp pain in her stomach and water racing down her leg.

"Uh, Lucy did you wet the bed?"

"Not in the way you mean! Natsu," Lucy said, doubling up in pain, "my water just broke." Natsu shot up and looked at her with shock, which quickly turned to a smile of pure joy.

"Yeah! By this time tomorrow, I'm a father! I'll go get Mira!"

"No Natsu, Wendy! She's supposed to be the one to come help me with my home birth."

"Right Erza! Coming right up!" With that, he flew out the door in nothing but his underwear and scarf. Lucy just sighed and laid back. Even on the most important day of their life, he couldn't get something right.


	6. Chapter 5

Hey Guys,

Wow, okay long chapter and a lot happens in this one. For those of you hating on Laxus, I think this chapter should throw in a major curve ball. (Mwahaha!) Anyway, hope you like it. Also, for all my NaLu shippers, it gets cute.

As always, enjoy!

\- Singed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Okay, when I say so Lucy, I need you to push, got it?" Wendy asked. Morning light was streaming through the window. It glistened off the sweat on Lucy's forehead. Her hair was sticking to her skin and she was exhausted. Levy was also there to help Wendy with anything she may need. A spasm raced up Lucy's body as another contraction took over and Lucy screamed.

"Lucy!" Natsu's voice could be heard from some distance away. Gajeel and Gray's job was to keep him as far from the house as possible, while Erza and Juvia stood guard at the entrance. Since they were both pregnant, it wasn't like they could do much to stop a furious Natsu, but he still feared and respected them a little so he might take an extra second to consider it. It was a good thing that Lucy had prepared for Natsu's probable reaction to her pain. Levy had had a similar issue with Gajeel during her labors, but nothing this bad. Natsu was probably going to burn down the entire forest at this rate.

The latest contraction subsided. Lucy closed her eyes and relaxed, letting out a long breath. This was getting exhausting and she was ready for it to be over.

"Is there anything you need, princess?" Snapping her eyes open quickly, Lucy saw Virgo standing there.

"Virgo! It's been so long."

"Almost ten months, princess. I felt your distress and came as quickly as I could. Would you like me to punish the child that is causing you so much pain?"

"No!" Lucy's voice was filled with rage and she had no idea where it came from.

"Very well, princess as you wish." Suddenly, she turned as the air shimmered and Loke stepped through into the room. Lucy was used to embarrassing situations with Loke, but this one took the cake. She was covered by nothing but a thin sheet and with her sweating buckets, it wasn't hiding much. Loke took one look at her and smirked, before turning around.

"Well, I must say that's not quite how I'd wanted to see you in bed, but I'll take what I can get." Lucy screamed in both frustration, embarrassment, and pain as another contraction took over. Wendy, ever the thoughtful one, quickly covered Lucy with a blanket to save her some dignity, but it was a little late for that.

"Get out!"

"Lucy!" Natsu screamed, filled with rage. The noise of battle soon followed near the entrance. Loke's smirk simply increased and he turned back around and leaned against the wall. That jerk! He knew exactly what he was doing. Ever sense they'd mated, Natsu had had issues with Loke. It seemed that Loke had no issue with enraging Natsu when it came to his open flirtation with Lucy. In fact, Loke seemed to find it amusing. However, right now he could get them all killed.

"Loke, go back now!" Lucy took a moment to calm herself enough to pry open the bond. She'd gotten good at keeping it closed most of the time, but she'd learned the trick of being able to read his thoughts when she wanted. What she read wasn't good. Apparently the pain of the labor had allowed Natsu to somehow access her through the bond. He knew that Loke was in the room and he knew that he'd seen her practically naked. Yeah, Loke had to go now.

"Virgo!" She screamed with command. "I order you to take Loke back to the celestial world and punish him."

"What?" Loke said as Virgo bowed.

"With pleasure princess." Virgo grabbed Loke and spirited him away just in time.

"Good thinking, Luce," Levy said as she brought in more water and towels, along with some last minutes supplies for Lucy and Natsu for the next few days.

"Thanks."

"You don't think that she's going to hurt him do you?" Wendy asked.

"I'm counting on it. Virgo is the maiden. As far as I know, she uses punishments to take out her frustrations. I have a feeling that I'll have to apologize to Loke later." They all nodded as another contraction took hold.

Wendy checked and suddenly became very businesslike. "Okay Lucy, push!" Lucy did as told and although she tried to stay silent, she just couldn't. A low scream raced from her lips, but she was determined not to not let it build in volume. Natsu was closer than he should have been and if he slipped past the others before the baby was born it could end poorly. When the contraction finally subsided, Lucy laid back panting. Levy whipped her brow with a wet cloth and Lucy thanked her.

"Okay Lucy. The baby is crowning. I'm thinking one more good push and you might be done." Lucy nodded, just as the next one came. Determined to have this over and done with, Lucy pushed with all her might and was rewarded when Wendy exclaimed in joy and the pressure was gone. Lucy flopped back in relief and sucked air in gulps. Just then, she heard the most beautiful sound in the world. A soft baby cry. Sitting up, Lucy looked over as Levy cleaned and swaddled the baby.

"A beautiful baby boy, Luce," Levy said, handing him to his mother. Lucy took the baby eagerly and she lost all sense of the outside world, including Wendy's healing touch, as she cradled the child to her chest. He was pink and new, his face scrunched up to the light. He didn't have hair, but Lucy could see some blond fuzz.

"Hello there my little one," Lucy whispered. When her son heard her voice, he opened his onyx and green swirled eyes. Lucy, filling with more love than she ever thought she'd possess, kissed his forehead and cradled him. She touched his noise and face, memorizing every detail.

"Lucy," Wendy said, coming over to stand by her. "Natsu will be here shortly to start the bonding period. I've put the supplies you asked for over in the corner and everyone knows not to come over for two days. I need to change the bed sheets though before he arrives." Lucy nodded and allowed Levy to help her up. Wendy worked quickly and was just stepping out, when Natsu shoved himself in. Wendy smiled and shut the door, as Natsu stood there, staring at his child.

Lucy smiled and beckoned him forward. "Come meet your son, Natsu," she whispered. He stepped forward and looked down at his son, pulling them both into his arms. He kissed Lucy and then his son, before ushering her into the bed and sat next to her, cradling her head on his lap. That was when Lucy noticed the baby sniffing. Dragon slayer alright. This was the start of the bonding period.

It was another dragon slayer tradition. The male dragon slayer would lock himself, the mother and his new born child away into a room, and take two days to both receive the child's scent and give his scent to his expanded family. It was a way to directly lay claim to his child just as he once did with his mate. His new child's scent would become part of him and his scent would become part of his child, along with the mother's. However, now that they knew that the children born of the dragon slayers were most likely dragon slayers themselves, it was thought that in those two days the child would imprint to memory the smell of its parents.

Natsu was fascinated with everything his son did, from sleeping, to nursing, to crying. If Lucy offered, he gladly took his son and spoke to him about all his dreams and the adventures they'd go on someday. If there had been a part of Lucy that didn't already love Natsu, it did now. As the sun set on the first day, Lucy dozed while Natsu held their sleeping son.

"Hey Luce," he whispered, turning to watch her.

"Hmm?" she asked looking back at him. He looked at her with such wonder and love that Lucy smiled and nuzzled his leg.

"What should we name him?"

"I was thinking after your father, Igneel. I thought it was fitting."

"What about your dad?"

"Hmm, well, you've already said that we're going to have twelve children, our next son can be Jude." Natsu's face darkened and he heaved a great sigh.

"I'd love to have more children with you Luce. I mean," here he turned a mischievous smile her way, "we do love the process of getting one of these." Lucy smiled back. "But," he continued. "I'm not sure I can handle hearing you go through that again."

"Try going through the actual experience." Lucy said with more bitterness than she meant. Now that it was over and she had her son, she already knew she wanted more.

"Sorry Luce."

"No, I'm sorry Natsu. We'll discuss it more later. I just want to have at least one more. However, Igneel it is. You can name the next one." Natsu nodded and placed the child between them as he laid down next to his mate. Sleep took them all and the little family dreamed pleasantly.

* * *

Five figures, dressed in dark cloaks sat in a room waiting for their leader. He wasn't late, but it was not like him to allow them to wait. He was a man of getting things done. Finally frustrated with the waiting, Number Four stood and crossed to Number Six.

"What do you think is taking him so long?"

"Knowing him, he's just gathering the last bit of information before he clues us in on the next part of the plan."

"Last piece of information indeed," she steamed. "Hasn't he had this all planned for years? What possible new information could he have?"

"Well maybe," Number Three seethed, "if someone hadn't had made their fertility potion just a bit too strong we wouldn't have caused any kind of commotion." He was of course referring to the fact that most of the women in Fairy Tail and Saber Tooth were now pregnant.

"Excuse me demon, but as I recall, it was you who was charged with actually introducing it into the guild halls. I even remember telling you to find a way to introducing it only to the women of interest and not the entire guild as I wasn't sure just how potent it was."

"And how was I supposed to do that?"

Number Four just shrugged and flipped her hair over one shoulder. "That was your task, not mine." Number Six saw Number Three ready to pummel her and thought he'd have to step in, when the door finally opened and Number One walked in. They could tell that something had happened, because his step had changed. There was more life to it. More desire to move.

"Well, Sting has finally made his claim on Yukino. They had the ceremony two nights ago and mated. Thanks to our little potion and the monitoring spell, we know that she is already pregnant. Sting will know soon. Natsu knew the morning after, but his noise is like no other."

"Good," Number Two's gruff voice said, "we now just need Rogue to get his act together and mate that Lisanna girl."

"No," Number One said. "We can't wait any longer. Lucy gave birth two weeks ago and Levy's new child is now almost three months. We need to have access to these children as soon as possible."

"No offense, oh great leader," Number Four said, "but how are we even going to pull this off? The dragon slayers are now super protective and they will hunt their mates and children down. We're as good as dead."

"Relax," Number One calmed. "It is true that we must take the mothers with us. However, once we have enough milk from Levy and Lucy, we can kill them. Then we may kill the mothers of the others once they've delivered."

"What?" This was news to them all.

"I suppose my plan should be explained now." As he explained, he eased the panic of his subordinates and sealed the fate of the dragon slayer mates.

* * *

Mira took a deep breath and let it out. She was in serious pain today. She had barely slept and on top of that she had to be happy and bubbly. Evergreen and Elfman had moved up their wedding date. Mira watched as Lisanna, dressed as a bride's maid, fixed up Evergreen's hair. Mira was also a bride's maid and under normal circumstances she'd be happy as a clam.

"It's almost time," Evergreen stated as she rose and moved to the doors. She was just barely showing and if you didn't know then you would be none the wiser. Mira stood and tried not to grimace. Today was going to be crazy. Somehow though she put on a smile and moved down the aisle. Everyone was decked out in their finest and Mira gave an affectionate smile at Lucy and Natsu as they cradled Igneel. They were all just so cute. Levy and Gajeel sat near them with their two. If fact, all the dragon slayers were there with their mates, with the exception of course of Laxus and Rogue. Rogue was actually there, but being the only living dragon slayer who hadn't chosen a mate yet, he sat alone. However, everyone knew that he only had eyes for Lisanna and those who didn't know soon would if he didn't stop gaping at her sister.

The ceremony was beautiful, although Mira found it increasingly difficult to concentrate. She had to use all her will power just to stay standing. About half way through, she felt some relief and glanced over to see Wendy casting some of her healing magic. Mira gave her a thankful smile and turned back to the ceremony to see the sealing kiss. She cheered and then took a seat as soon as she could.

While everyone was congratulating the happy couple, Wendy came over discretely and gave Mira an even larger boost. "You pushed yourself too hard today."

"It was my brother's wedding, I had to."

"Hmm. No Laxus then," Wendy said, going back to an earlier conversation. It had been thought that Laxus would show up for the wedding of one of his Thunder Legion, but he never came. Evergreen tried to take it well, but everyone could tell that she was hurt. Elfman wanted to kill him, and when he finally found out that he was the one who got Mira pregnant, he probably would. Elfman knew she was pregnant, but he didn't ask about the father, allowing her to tell him in her own time.

"No, I'm surprised though. She sent out a lacrima message down their secret line of communication. He knew about the date change."

"Well, maybe it's for the best," Lucy said, coming up to them and sitting with Igneel. He was quiet, but ever watchful and Mira smiled at him. Lucy allowed her to hold him and Mira did so with joy.

 _'_ _I'll never get to do this with my own,'_ she thought. A single tear ran down her cheek and she brushed it away as Lucy and Wendy tried to comfort her.

"You know Lucy," Wendy finally said. "I think if Mira's to survive, Laxus has to return." Mira stiffened and gave Wendy an angered look. This theory of Wendy's had been shared with Mira two days ago and Mira had explicitly told her not to repeat it to the others.

"What do you mean?" Lucy looked from Mira to Wendy, the later forging ahead.

"I mean, I think the reason her body is rejecting the baby's and her own magic is because she was never fully claimed. She never received the mark. Lisanna has found evidence that the mark is actually a spell that allows the mates to be compatible with dragon slayer magic. Since Mira never received one, she cannot carry to term a child with it."

"I thought you'd be giving your mate a mark as well, Wendy? When the time is right," Lucy asked, taking a now fussy Igneel from Mira.

"Oh I will," she said glancing over at Romeo. Lucy and Mira both hid their smiles. "But, I think my mark would allow him to get me pregnant. Otherwise, I think my magic would reject his child."

"Makes sense, unfortunately," Erza said, coming up behind them. She too was starting to show and sat while they privately discussed Mira's predicament. Soon the party made their way towards the guildhall for the reception and everyone settled in for a good time. There was barely any drinking since most of the women couldn't and a few even grew sick at the smell. The funniest was probably Cana. She was horrified that her pregnancy had her practically running from any and every form of the stuff. Even just the scent of the mildest alcohol had her running for the toilets.

It had been no surprise that Cana had been one of the women who came back from a job pregnant. Gildarts had taken the news poorly for about two days, before he realized that this would make him a grandpa. Cana had stayed completely silent on the identity of the father, until he came stumbling in a few weeks ago.

"Yo Cana," he'd slurred. Bacchus had made his drunken way towards her and sat hard. "I hear that you're pregnant. Do I have a rival, or is that bun in the oven mine?" The guildhall had been dead silent, waiting for her answer.

"Of course you have a rival! I get around Bacchus! Just because you and I have an understanding of meeting up twice a month, doesn't mean I'm exclusive."

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean that you are sleeping around, at least not recently. I mean, ever since I realized you're the only chick who could keep up with me, I haven't really been with anyone else." Lucy had accepted some popcorn as Natsu placed his money on Bacchus being the father.

Cana blushed and stood, crossing her arms. "Well, I haven't really had time to see anyone else with all these jobs I've been taking and those trips to see you."

"Just tell me if I have to be a little more sober from time to time now or if I have to go beat some lowlife to a pulp." Bacchus took a big swig from his bottle. Cana watched him for a moment, before she grabbed his bottle and threw it into the fire. It promptly exploded as Bacchus turned his stare to Cana. Everyone thought he'd be mad, but he just looked at her questioningly.

"If I have to stop drinking because of our child, then so do you." After that Bacchus had stuck around. He wasn't quitting Quatro Cerberus, but he wasn't going to move Cana anywhere until after the baby was born. It was decided that since their guild halls were just two towns over from one another, that they'd live in the town in-between. Gildarts didn't particularly like his new son-in-law, but he had to respect the fact that he chose to be there for his family.

The reception was going well and everyone seemed to be having a good time, though it was beginning to wind down. Lucy was just about to request that they leave and go home for the night, when Natsu stiffened at her side. He looked over at the guild doors and then placed a protective arm around her.

"What's wrong, Natsu?"

"Nothing yet, but this is going to be interesting." Just then, the doors opened and in walked Laxus. He was disheveled and if the faces of the dragon slayers could be read properly, he needed a bath. The hall grew silent at his return and Evergreen stood, at first in shock, but then her face betrayed her hurt.

"Well, I guess I missed the ceremony."

Elfman, angrier than Lucy had ever seen him, stood beside his wife and growled. "You bet you did, you…"

"Look, be angry with me all you want. I'll admit I messed up. However, I was supposed to be here on time but I was stopped by the council on my way back. They were mad at me that I didn't come right away to their summons. Though, they seemed to expect my delay. Anyway, I tried to leave last night to make it back in time, but they caught me and made up some bogus story about receiving some complaints of someone from Fairy Tail member trying to burn the forest down around Magnolia about two weeks ago." Everyone stopped and turned to Natsu, who smiled sheepishly and waved as Laxus face palmed. "Anyway, I finally got the charges dropped late this morning and rushed as fast as I could. That doesn't matter now. What does is the original reason I was there in the first place." Here he held up a rather official looking letter and some of the anger in the room abated.

"What about, Laxus?" Freed asked.

"Something to do with the dragon slayers. It is rather urgent and when this reception is over, I'll need to speak to all the dragon slayers here." They all nodded and Laxus walked through the crowd, going in the direction of the showers. Lucy saw Mira duck down further in her seat, but Laxus didn't even look her way. He was just about to walk through the doors, when he stopped and took a big whiff of air. He turned back towards the room and looked, well confused, to the point of anger.

"Why is everyone pregnant?"

* * *

Lucy waited with Yukino, Mira, Lisanna, Erza, Juvia, Kinana, and Levy as the dragon slayers discussed whatever Laxus wanted behind closed doors. Gray was busy talking to Jellal, so the others who weren't dragon mates could sit with their friends.

"So tell us Juvia," Erza said, "Has Gray been warming up to the idea of being a father yet?" Juvia shrugged, a sure sign that he hadn't, but it also meant that he hadn't made a turn for the worst either. It was so strange. Gray loved Juvia, and he was pretty good with kids, so why having his own was causing him such trouble was beyond the rest to comprehend. Especially since his attitude was hurting Juvia so much.

"Don't worry, he'll come around," was all Erza said. She turned her attention towards Mira. "And what of you Mira?"

Mira sighed. "I need to speak to him. Honestly, he'll smell it before I even say a word, but I still need to steel myself. I just hope he'll come out of the meeting soon. I need to just get him cornered before he has a chance to come up with a defense."

"And what will you say?"

"That I'm not expecting him to be a father or a mate, if he doesn't honestly want to be. But that if he cares for me or the child at all, that he must properly bound me at least so that I can raise him or her. It's not like he'll ever have another mate, but if he doesn't want to share my bed again, then that's his decision."

"He will, eventually," Levy put in. "He actually won't be able to have relations with anyone else ever, and his instincts are awakened now. He will seek you out again." Mira looked down, obviously distressed and she shook her head.

"I don't want someone just because they're forced to be with me." It looked like she was about to cry, but then she took a deep breath and charged on. "But, if that's the fate life's given me, so be it. But he will not ruin our child's life." Lucy was about to say something, when the doors opened and out stepped some very angry dragon slayers. All of them instantly made their way to their mates, and Natsu was actually burning his show prints into the floor.

"What's wrong?" They all asked at the same time. Jellal and Gray raced over and stood next to their wives. They might not be dragon slayers, but their protective instincts had been triggered by the sheer amount of anger radiating from the dragon slayers.

"Who do those magic council scum bags think they are?" Natsu murmured.

"Seriously," Gajeel growled. "As if we'd agree to something like that."

"What happened?" Yukino asked.

"The council is demanding that all dragon slayers go to Crocus for some special research on this new ability to produce dragon slayer offspring." Wendy informed them.

"That doesn't sound so bad," Levy encouraged.

"Right," Eric said with venom, "except that we have to leave our mates behind because we must be alone for a week with no distractions."

"Oh," all the mates said simultaneously. They got it, as did Erza, but Juvia tilted her head a little.

"So, you're angry because you'll have to leave your mates for a few days. But you all go on missions without your mates, how is this different?"

"Because Juvia," Gray said, obviously annoyed at her confusion, "if you haven't noticed, they are usually only one day missions, maybe two. Plus all of them are either newly mated and have young children or children on the way. Being away for that long will demand a lot from them. Think a little." The dragon slayers were a bit too preoccupied to be surprised by the harshness of Gray's tone, but the girls weren't. Lucy watched as Juvia tried to hide her tears by standing and making her way to the bathroom. Lucy wasn't really liking this new Gray.

"This is stupid," Gajeel growled. "Why can't our mates be at least in the same city?"

"I agree," Sting huffed as he placed his arm around Yukino. She patted his hand and sighed. The dragon slayer mates looked at each other and a silent communication ran between them.

"We can take care of ourselves for a few days," Levy started.

"No," all the dragon slayers said.

"Listen, this is stupid," Lucy said, standing. "Just go. Make the council happy for one week and then you can come right back. We'll even stay together. Have one giant girl's week and look out for each other."

"That's right," Wendy said. "And since they're testing dragon slayers for the ability to produce dragon slayer offspring, I don't have to go. I'm not of age yet and we won't know if I can or can't have these special children until I am, so it's pointless for me to go. I'll stay to be their personal guard." All the dragon slayers started yelling at once, all except Laxus, who just watched with annoyance as they argued. It wasn't like they could really say no. They had to go, but they weren't going quietly.

Mira, seeing this, was wondering if this was her time to approach him, when her pain came slamming back and she doubled over. "Mira!" All the girls cried and helped her to a seat.

"Enough," Laxus said. "We'll discuss this tomorrow, but you all know that you have to go. Just do what you must and be in Crocus in five days." Sting, Rogue and Yukino said their good byes and left quickly. Kinana and Eric left only after Mira had been settled peacefully.

"Really, I'll be fine. I promise."

"Still, Mira, drink this," Wendy said, giving Mira the only thing that seemed to help her, a healing potion mixed with some dragon slayer milk. Lucy and Levy had been quietly slipping some to Wendy after she'd gotten the idea. Mira always seemed a bit better afterwards and the three women kept silent on what it was.

Igneel, Ali, and Gavy were cranky and with great regret, Levy and Lucy left with their mates and their children. Wendy and Lisanna stayed until Mira felt she could walk.

"I'm just glad that Elfman and Evergreen left before they could see that." Lisanna sighed and then helped Mira to her apartment. Lisanna was now living on her own, especially after Mira found out that she was pregnant. Mira had insisted that Lisanna should get her own place, since sharing space with a new born was irritating at best. Lisanna had originally refused, but Mira demanded it and eventually Lisanna couldn't fight it anymore. Mira knew that Rogue would make his move soon, so it wasn't like Lisanna was going to be staying long anyway. However, Lisanna was determined to stay the night with her sister. Mira finally agreed, but insisted that Lisanna go back to her place for her stuff. Mira wanted to take a bath before Lisanna got into her mothering mood.

Mira sank into her bath with a sigh and thought of how her perfect opportunity had slipped out of her fingers. There was no point in moping however. Instead she buckled down and washed. Then she took her time in combing her hair and pampering herself. She had just changed into her most comfortable pajamas and had settled down with a book when the clock struck eleven. Her sister should be back soon. She was actually drifting off, when the door opened.

"Lisanna, you're back," Mira said, not opening her eyes.

"If you're expecting company," a deep voice said, "I'll make this quick." Mira's eyes shot open and Laxus, who had been standing in the doorway, came all the way in. Mira sat up in shock, but stayed on the bed. Even though her baby bump was tiny, it still took more effort to rise than normal.

"Laxus!"

"What happened, Mira?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean to the women of the guild." He glanced at her and then away. "To you?" If she hadn't known any better, she could have sworn he sounded upset.

"It would seem we're all pregnant."

"It's too much of a coincidence. Especially since it's happening at Saber Tooth as well."

"It is?"

"Yes. Something is making the women of our two guilds extra fertile and I don't like it."

Mira nodded, understanding. Everyone had been very concerned with this, but no one knew where to start. It wasn't a curse or a blessing, they'd checked, and it didn't seem to be a charm or potion. They'd been putting a no-spike spell on all the drinks for a few weeks now, though it was a little too late, since most of the women were already pregnant by then.

"So," Laxus said, bringing her thoughts back to the present. "Who's the father?" This brought Mira up short. Couldn't he smell it, everyone else could.

"I thought your dragon senses…"

Laxus shook his head. "Eric and I hide it, but no. We might be second generation and more powerful in some ways, but our super senses only manifest in one particular sense. Mine is eye sight actually, Eric's is hearing. Sure, I can smell and hear better than the average guy, but my nose is simply telling me you're pregnant, not who the father is." Mira saw his fist tighten and she began to hope and wonder. Could Laxus actually be jealous?

"I haven't told anyone who the father is Laxus. I mean, the other dragon slayers know, but they've promised not to say anything yet because _he_ doesn't know yet."

"Why not?"

"I haven't told him I'm pregnant." She took a deep breath and plunged forward. "We had a one night stand almost three months ago and he hasn't been around." Laxus stared at her, anger glowing in his eyes, but he just nodded and looked away. However, the one thing that wasn't there that should have been was understanding. Anyone else would have gotten the hint and Laxus wasn't stupid. This didn't make any sense.

"Well, it's your business Mira, but he's a scum bag if he'd treat you like that. You deserve better." Laxus left and Mira stared after him, mouth agape. If she hadn't seen it or heard it herself, she wouldn't have believed it. He didn't remember. She knew that he'd been a little drunk that night, but he honestly had absolutely no memory of it. Mira sank back and put her hands to her face. It was both a relief to know that he wasn't as much a jerk as she thought and an added stress to break it to the father of your child that you had indeed had relations and now there was child because of it.


	7. Chapter 6

Hey Guys,

So this chapter is the last one before everything really gets started. Also, for those of you who have read/watched Rave Master (Hiro Mashima's first manga), then you'll definitely notice a major shout out here. If not, it will all still make sense.

As always, enjoy!

-Singed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Number Six sat back and sighed. Today was the day and he wasn't sure how he was going to handle it. Somehow Number One had tricked the council, or bribed them, and had convinced them to bring in all the dragon slayers for some "testing." It was a bogus claim of course, but who other than them knew?

"Are you just going to mope around all day?" Number Four asked as she stood to return their plates. They had been eating at the hotel that Number One had rented rooms at for the week.

"No, I'm just not looking forward to all this. Up until this point we've been working from behind the scenes and now we are stepping out into the spotlight. I'm just worried that nothing is going to go as planned."

"Of course it won't," she said with some venom. "It never does with Fairy Tail or Saber Tooth involved. We're all going to be killed or worse, but what can we do? Our fate was sealed long ago." Number Six stared at her for a moment. He'd always assumed that her caustic, sarcastic nature was just who she was. But what he saw behind her eyes was true fear. She didn't want to be a part of this any more than he did, but she was just as stuck. He wasn't sure why though.

"Why did you get involved then, if you knew we have no hope of winning?"

She sighed and for the first time in a long time he saw her walls come down and she gave an honest answer. "Because I was young and foolish and jaded towards the world before I really even understood that what I had was alright and that the world owned me nothing. I bought into the lies that I had been dealt a bad hand. Now, I'd give anything to see my family again and go back to making a quiet living in Hargeon's one and only potions shop." Suddenly her walls came back up and she shook her head. "I can't though. No use dreaming and believing a fantasy. The fact remains that I'm deep into this and so are you thanks to whatever Number One has on you that keeps you here. Though why he wanted you around to begin with is a mystery" She left and sauntered off.

He sneered and shook his head. Normally he liked her harsher side, but not when it was directed towards him. If she only knew the _whole_ truth. She knew more than some. She knew exactly why Number One really wanted him around, but more importantly, she knew why he was dreading this meeting today. They'd smell it or sense it before he said one word. They'd know what only Number One and Four knew for sure and what the others had only guessed at. That he was a dragon slayer, too. But what Number Four didn't know was that the treasure Number One was blackmailing him with was her. Sighing, he stood and walked back to his room. Mates were troublesome creatures.

* * *

Juvia sat on her bed and listened as Gray went about his morning routine out in the kitchen. He had a job and would soon be on his way. His bag was packed, right next to hers. She had packed hers only after he'd gotten up that morning. This was honestly the hardest thing Juvia had ever had to do, but all she felt was numb. She'd loved Gray for so long and this child was one of the happiest things that had ever happened to her, but it had changed Gray.

"No," she whispered to herself. "That's not it." No, Gray hadn't changed; just a part of himself that he either hadn't acknowledged before or he didn't even know was there had reared its ugly head. Closing her eyes, Juvia stood as Gray started walking towards their room. Juvia would have lived and died for him, but now she was a mother and her loyalties lied with another. She would not put her child through the kind of pain that Gray would cause in his current state. Until he'd come to terms with a few things and decided that he could be a father and the husband she deserved, then she couldn't stay.

"Hey Juvia," he said, stepping in, "I'm leaving now. I'll see you in a few days." Juvia just looked forward. He'd notice soon. He didn't disappoint.

"Why are you fully dressed? It's still early and you haven't been feeling well. Why is your bag packed?" Gray finally looked at her and his own face fell. "What's wrong?"

"I have to go, Gray."

"Go? Go where?"

"I'm going to stay in my old room at Fairy Hills."

"Good idea. Go hang with the girls and see if you can get Wendy to look after that morning sickness of yours. I'll pick you up when I'm back."

"You misunderstand me. I'm not coming back. Not until you can handle it." Juvia bent down and picked up her bag, going to step around him.

He grabbed her by both arms and pulled her around. "What? Juvia, what's gotten into you? You're pregnant with _our_ child! What do you mean by leaving?"

"Right," Juvia said, her hurt turning into a raging inferno. "I am pregnant with _your_ child Gray and all you've done is complain, insult and belittle me, and left me alone to go on job after job."

Gray stepped back in shock, like she'd slapped him. His face contorted in anger and he stood straight. "I have done no such thing!"

In answer Juvia pointed to a small journal by the bed. "I made a list. It was the only way I could deal with the pain of watching the man I love turn into a stranger. Gray, I will always love you, but I must think of our child and that means my health. It's not just the pregnancy that has me so sick. I'm heart sick and stressed because I never know what is going to have you insult me or gripe about our 'little bundle from hell.'" Gray flinched because he couldn't deny that one. He'd used it just the night before when Juvia had barely been able to touch her food.

"Gray, I want us to be a family, but until you can handle that, then I must leave. Hopefully, it won't be a permanent thing, but that's up to you." With that, Juvia stepped out of the room and the house. All the girls were staying at Fairy Hills for the next five days anyway because of the dragon slayers mandatory meeting in Crocus. What was one more pregnant chick? Besides, she could use the distraction from the tears coursing down her face. If she'd turned back, she would have seen mirrored tears on Gray's cheeks.

* * *

 _A pair of bright, crystal blue eyes stared up at him from a perfectly shaped, flushed face. Her white, iridescent hair was spilled around her like a halo. Her lips were slightly parted and red, primed for the taking. He smiled and decided to do so, since her eyes were begging him so imploringly. As he leaned forward, her cool fingers gripped the hair on the back of his neck and she whispered his name, "Laxus."_

Laxus shot up from his dream and cradled his head in his hands. He took a big breath and let it out slowly. He'd been dreaming about Mira for over a year and a half now, ever since that stupid kiss, but the dreams had been getting more and more realistic since he'd left a few months ago. They almost seemed like memories some of the time, especially since a few of them were reoccurring. That was apparently one of his favorites since he dreamed of it four nights out of seven. His alarm lacrima sounded next to him and he shut it off with a snap of his fingers. He sighed and went to take a shower. He made the water as cold he could stand and washed quickly, but no matter what he did, the images of Mira just kept coming. Mira at work. Mira laughing. Mira crying. Mira in battle. Mira comforting a guild mate. Mira playing a game. Mira kissing him. Mira, Mira, Mira!

"Enough!" He screamed. Lightening shot in every direction and caused his apartment to shake. He heard exclamations of surprise from some of the other residents, but it didn't sound like anyone was hurt. He took another deep breath and headed for his room to dress. He needed to deal with this whole stupid thing once and for all.

"And really deal with it this time." He told his reflection, now blackened a little from the lightening. He was still mentally murdering himself for thinking that running away had been the answer. He could admit now that that was what he'd done. He'd ran away in hopes that his affections for her would disappear, but they'd stayed, and grown all the stronger.

He'd dreamed of Mira every night and on every train when he could fall asleep before it started moving. Why did he have to go on those stupid missions? They hadn't helped anything. He knew his reasoning. He'd wanted to keep his freedom, but he hadn't realized the cost. No real rest, no one he could talk to, and now a possible future with no Mira.

He stopped at his door and sighed, before letting himself out. The night he'd left he'd almost allowed the little voice inside of him that was telling him to slow down and rethink this leaving Mira thing over. He wish he'd listened. He must have gotten drunk to drown out the suddenly loud and obnoxious voice demanding that he go and speak to her right then and there. The funny part was that he didn't even remember getting drunk. In the past, he'd always had memories of the first few drinks, but this time it was almost like he was drunk before he was intoxicated. In fact, the next real memory he had was being on a train headed for his first job, with a packed bag, a fuzzy head, and a feeling of peace and relaxation he hadn't had in over a year. At the time, he'd thought that it meant his plan was working. But it hadn't, in fact everything just got worse.

Sitting on a bench in the train station, waiting for the others, Laxus finally had to admit something to himself. If getting his freedom meant losing Mira, than it wasn't worth it. The problem was, of course, that he'd apparently already lost her. He'd always assumed that if he were this in-love with Mira, than she felt the same. He hadn't wanted anyone else but her since that kiss, and hadn't even tried. He'd assumed that she would wait for whenever he was ready, but she hadn't. It killed him to realize that it wasn't Mira being a jerk, it was him being a jerk and assuming on her unselfish nature to wait. It wasn't fair and in assuming such a thing, he'd been cruel. She should have been wooed and secured. She should have been treated like a queen, not like someone's second-rate "I'll take you if I have to woman."

He thought of his grandfather for a moment and smiled. "You always did say that I learned the hard way." And he had, but when he got a lesson he stuck to it. He'd learned not to treat Mira like dirt. When he got back from this stupid thing, he'd approach her and tell her. He'd find the idiot who'd leave her like a piece of trash with his child growing inside and make the guy straighten up. If he did and Mira preferred him, then he'd make sure the scumbag stayed true. He didn't deserve Mira, but if she gave him even a little hope, he'd claim her and never let her go. He'd even raise the child as his own, but he'd make sure that Mira had at least two of his.

"Yo, Laxus," he snapped out of his thoughts as Gajeel, Eric, and Natsu approached. He sighed again and stood. Time to get this started.

* * *

"This sucks," Natsu huffed as he sat on the train. It had just started moving and he could already feel the motion sickness. Gajeel, Eric, and Laxus were seated with him and two of them nodded, while Laxus just grunted. All four of them were sick soon enough and Natsu found that the only thing that helped him was to reach through the bond and listen to Lucy's thoughts.

After the whole master fiasco, Natsu had learned to use the bond as a one way tracking device. He was determined to never be able to not find Lucy ever again. Imagine his surprise and delight when he soon realized that he could use it as a radio as well. Why she never picked up on the fact that he could hear her unguarded thoughts was a mystery, but he'd never told her. He wasn't sure why, but his instincts told him time and time again that it would be better if only he knew. Also, it helped with getting the information he needed if she had no idea that any and every thought could be heard. It wasn't like he listened all the time either. Just on occasion and when he knew she was hiding something. He always made sure though that he had an excuse as to why he knew. She never questioned him though, thus showing that once again, it was beneficial to have everyone believe you were completely thick.

At the moment, the girls were all settling into Fairy Hills. Juvia had joined them. Something Erza and Wendy had been aware of, but it was a surprise to the rest. Juvia was a wreck by the time she got to Fairy Hills. The story soon spilled out, as Lucy quietly called Gray every name in the book. Natsu smiled. He loved it when Lucy showed her inner fire. But then his smiled turned sour. Gray, in so many ways, was like a brother to him. The Gray that Juvia was describing and that Lucy was remembering was not the Gray he knew or one he'd like very much. What had happened?

Natsu pondered this as he watched the girls go throughout their day. Talking, cleaning, baking, playing games, and gossip were the highlights. He also loved to watch Lucy's interactions with Igneel. She watched their son with so much love and tenderness that he knew that he'd picked the perfect mate, because she was the right mother for his children. Her love and tenderness would sooth and nourish them, and her inner fire and wit would protect them. Yes, he adored his mate and heaven help anyone who ever even thought of brining harm to her or their child. A sudden image of that creep Julius popped into his head. He should have killed the guy while he had the chance. He smelled like someone who'd come back.

"Hey, fire brain," Gajeel groaned as he stood. "We're here. Get moving." Natsu stood, and followed the others out. Sting and Rogue were waiting for them out on the platform. They had all decided to go together, a unified force so that when they complained about being forced to be there it would sound better. They made it to their hotel soon enough and were greeted by a magic council researcher.

She was beautiful, Natsu supposed, with her curvy body that she flaunted, her green hair and eyes, and her heart shaped face. But honestly, after his mating bond, he could see the beauty in other women, but it never affected him. He saw Eric sigh a little, but other than that, he reacted like the rest of them. "Welcome dragon slayers! I'm so glad you've come. But tell me, where is little Wendy?"

Everyone stiffened at that. The invitation had said every dragon slayer who could pass down their genes, but she wasn't mated, or even the right age to be mated. She still had three years to go before she could even be physically ready for such things. As such, they'd never realized that she was included in the invite. She had never even questioned it. Also, it was the assurance that she'd be there with the mates as a defense that even allowed Natsu the freedom to come. Magic council or not, he'd down right refuse if she hadn't been there.

"Not here," Laxus finally said. "She's not mated and she's only eighteen. A dragon slayer must be 21 before he or she can choose a mate and even have children. So, she stayed behind." The woman covered her reaction well, but Natsu could feel the tension.

"Oh, what an unfortunate misunderstanding. I'll have to tell the boss of this hiccup. It's no matter however. Let's get you settled and then I'm to take you to see the rest of the research team over dinner." The dragon slayers nodded and were escorted out of the lobby. They were split into pairs, Natsu and Gajeel, Sting and Rogue, Laxus and Eric, and then shown to their rooms. All the rooms connected however, and so it made it a bit easier, because now all of them were beginning to chafe at some unseen tension.

"Something's up," Sting said, buttoning up his dress shirt. It was to be a formal dinner and Natsu wished Lucy was there. Partly because she always did his ties, but mostly because she always appreciated him in such clothes. It usually led to very enjoyable encounters. He checked in with her quickly and was glad to see that she was eating as well, while Igneel slept in a crib nearby.

"I agree," Gajeel said. "However, let's just let them play a few cards before we play ours. The only thing that we can be glad about is that Wendy isn't here. That really seemed to wad her panties."

"True," Eric said, with another sigh and he shuttered.

"What's up with you man," Natsu asked sitting and looking up at Eric.

"What?"

"You did that earlier when you first met the research chick."

"It's not really any of your business is it?"

"No," Laxus said coming to lean against a wall, "but we're all curious. And if you can't tell a fellow dragon slayer, who can you tell?"

Eric sighed and hunched for a moment before straightening. "I just wish that I was a normal dragon slayer sometimes."

"Huh? But you are a dragon slayer."

"Yes, Natsu, I am. However, not being raised by a dragon and receiving my magic naturally, means that my instincts react and demand things a bit differently. For instance, all of you never even looked at a woman until you found your mates. Then she was the only one you desired. Well, I've been with more woman than I could count. I'm sure Laxus knows what I'm talking about." Laxus nodded, but it was stiff.

"More or less," he finally said. "I won't lie, I've been with my fair share, but not countless." The other dragon slayers were stunned. The idea that they'd be with anyone other than their mates, or even want another, was ridiculous.

"Anyway, once my instincts made it clear that Kinana was my mate, my desires for other women lessened and then stopped completely. I don't even notice them now, just like you guys. I was sighing because I was grateful that I wasn't affected by her beauty. No ridiculous lust demanding something. Not that I would have listened to it even if I had. I have Kinana now and our child. I'd die before I betrayed them, however, I can hear thoughts, remember? Well, while most were actually surprisingly hidden, something that instantly told me that she's up to no good, one was clear. She purposely made herself as sexy as possible to see if the rumors of our asexuality are true. Of course, that's a misnomer."

"I'd say so," Gajeel growled.

"Yeah," Sting said. "I'd have sex every day, all day, as long as it was Yukino."

Eric nodded and motioned towards the door. They were already late. "Precisely. Anyway, I don't like this one bit. I have a feeling that these researchers are up to something and either fooled the council or have their full blessing."

"Something we can figure out later. For now, let's just get their plan," Laxus said leading them down to the dining room. He just wanted to get this done and over with because after listening to Eric, he had a lot of other questions for him. When the dragon slayers walked in, they found a total of five researchers, including the one from before, waiting for them.

"Welcome dragon slayers," the leader said, standing and motioning for them to sit. He was a huge man with a full gray beard and his movements spoke of power and great control, but his eyes were also dangerous. The dragon slayers weren't fooled. "My name is Haja and I welcome you to my banquet."

The dragon slayers sat and watched as the researchers did the same. They were introduced to the rest of the team. Haja was the lead researcher, followed by Reina, the woman they'd met from earlier, then a freaky looking dude by the name of Berial, Deep Snow, who was second in command and server looking, and finally the man that had all the dragon slayers attention. A man by the name of Jegan. They all knew that he was a dragon slayer. His scent was unmistakable, but none of them had heard of him before.

He nodded when they expressed their surprise. "Yes, I am a second generation dragon slayer like Cobra and Laxus."

"I go by Eric now," Cobra corrected and Jegan nodded.

"As I was saying, I have kept to myself and have no desire to join a guild, but I'm just as curious about how my magic informs my biology. So, when Haja approached me about this project, I joined." The dragon slayers accepted his explanation, but Natsu was unsettled. There was something seriously off about his scent. He smelled as if he'd gone through some great and tragic event. Whatever that was, Natsu couldn't place, but he was sure he'd find out sooner or later, he usually did. When the banquet was over, they were ushered into a separate room and given schedules for the next five days. It would seem that every moment of every day was determined for them, but Natsu was glad to see that they kept them together for most of it.

"We will see you at nine tomorrow out in the lobby to head over to the research facility. Please have breakfast beforehand." With that, they were dismissed and they headed upstairs. As they were leaving, the researchers were heading out through a separate door and as the door closed Natsu caught a scent that sent him rigid. If he'd been younger, he'd have gone into a fury of action before thinking it through. The scent belonged to Julius.

* * *

"That was a neat, and flawless lie Jegan," Haja said with praise. Jegan wasn't fooled. The others soon joined in. They all now knew his secret and Deep Snow, Berial, and Julius were impressed that he'd kept it to himself for so long.

"But what exactly did he lie about?" Reina asked as they reached their suite.

"That he is a second generation dragon slayer."

"You're a first?" She asked with some surprise.

"Yes," he said downing a glass of something, honestly he was to distracted to care.

"Anyway, it hardly seems to matter," Deep Snow sighed. "I'm going to bed." Haja, Berial, and Julius followed, but Reina stayed behind.

"Why did Haja think it so praise worthy to lie about that?"

"Because if the others knew the truth, that I'd been trained by a dragon, but not sent through by Anna or Zeref, it would have raised a lot of questions."

"Like who you're dragon is and where he is."

"Exactly. It would be hard to convince them of the truth though. He hid himself for centuries and found me by accident. He decided to train me and died shortly after I turned 18 and mastered the last dragon slayer secret art. After his death, I've been wandering around until Haja found me and made me his puppet."

"I guess I see some of why you didn't want them knowing the whole truth." He sighed and hid a smile. She was asking him for more information without actually asking.

"Also, it would hold some other ramifications. Like they would know that I was more atune with my senses and that my pull for my mate was stronger."

"Why should your mate have any play in this?" She asked with some venom. He stiffened and stared at her. She fidgeted and looked away. She thought he was offended, but he was wondering why she cared so much. She'd never shown any desire to be more than friends.

"Because we're about to do a pretty nasty job and that includes their mates. If they do escape, I don't want them coming after her."

She stiffed and stared him down. "So you already know who she is?"

"Yes." There was no point in hiding it.

"So why haven't you claimed her? You're already 25."

"Because she's what keeps me here." Silence reigned in the room and he saw a spark of hope before she squashed it and shook her head.

"Now I finally know what Haja has on you. He keeps her locked up does he?"

"In a manner of speaking." She nodded and turned away towards her room.

"Well, tough break for you Jegan. I hope you both survive this, though I can't say that with any real certainty."

"My thoughts exactly." He watched her leave and then sat back down. He hadn't been mistaken. She wanted to be his mate. Well, he finally had the missing puzzle piece. He was surviving this and he was making sure that she did too, at any cost.


	8. Chapter 7

Hey Guys!

I know, I'm posting early. I'm not really going to be around this weekend, so I wanted to make sure this got out. I'll definitely make sure that another one comes out around Thanksgiving as a present.

As always, hope you enjoy!

\- Singed

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Laxus was having trouble deciding where to start. There were just so many questions bouncing around in his head and he wasn't even sure if Eric would even answer. It wasn't like the guy even liked any of them. Everyone knew that he'd only joined the guild to be close to Kinana.

Suddenly, Eric sighed and glared up at Laxus. "Listen, I've gotten good at not hearing other people's thoughts, but with yours being so loud it's kind of hard to ignore."

"Well, then maybe you should answer some of my questions."

"I would love to, but seeing as they're constantly changing I can't nail one down. Look, if the mighty Laxus is nervous then maybe you should just start over, like I hadn't said anything. I want to go to bed, but that won't be possible until I shut down some of those concerns of yours."

Laxus nodded and sighed. Pretend that the last minute hadn't just happened. Okay, he could do that. After all, he'd gotten good practice of doing that with Mira. "Hey Eric," Laxus said, settling onto his bed.

"Yeah," the venom dragon slayer answered. He didn't sound too pleased, but at least he was talking.

"I have some questions for you and I need you to shoot straight."

Eric chuckled and he turned to Laxus. "The only thing I can think of that would have you even talking to me right now is a mate problem." Laxus let his face darken and he took a shuttered breath before he nodded. He didn't like that this guy could act so normal, when of course he already knew what was happening. He was also most definitely not used to having to be vulnerable.

"Well, then fire away. I want some sleep."

"When did you know that Kinana was your mate?" Eric thought for a moment before he answered.

"You have to remember that she was always important to me. She was my best friend and my constant companion for years, although she was cursed as a snake. I'm still ashamed that I had no idea that she was actually a girl. I mean, her thoughts were so clear and human, I should have known. Anyway, as I got to know her more and more as a human I knew that my feelings of friendship were still there. However, I knew something was up when I stopped pursuing other women because I was constantly comparing them to her. Then I always had to see her and talk to her and basically became a love sick idiot. I hadn't figured it out at the time of course."

"Yeah, skip the mushy crap and get to the point."

"Shut up, man. Do you want the information or not?"

Laxus was silent and Eric continued. "Anyway, it was perhaps six months back. I gave her some flowers, maybe candy, I don't know. Anyway, she leaned over and kissed my cheek. I remember freezing in shock, before I further surprised myself and her by darting forward and kissing her full out. It wasn't a long kiss, but she pulled away breathless and smiling and I was probably just a shocked fool. In that one moment I knew. My biology was screaming at me and I was listening. I realized that this was what the natural dragon slayers must feel. After that, I was determined to woo her before I married her. The rest you know."

"So it was the kiss then."

"Yeah. It would seem that's another way we're different from the first generation."

"Why do you say that?" Laxus asked.

Eric shrugged. "From something Natsu and Gajeel said one time. I think that the natural dragon slayers have a more gradual fall but the kiss is a confirmation of something they've already figured out. Basically, it's a way for them to make sure that the one they're pursuing is the one for them. For us, it's a start of the knowledge. Until we kiss or are kissed by our mates we're completely ignorant fools to the entire situation." Eric was silent for a moment. "Of course, that's not the part I'm most jealous of."

"What?"

Eric sighed and seemed to be relenting a little. "Okay listen, I figure that you're the only other person who will ever understand this, so I'm going to tell you. For Natsu, Gajeel, Sting, and Rogue, the actual mating part manifests as a pivotal part of their magic and biology."

Laxus snorted. "What's that mean? It sounds like you're reading from a book."

"Yeah, the one Lisanna is writing. I was helping her before Rogue got involved and that's how she worded this whole thing. Anyway, what I'm saying is that for the first generation dragon slayers, their first mating is literally the most important moment of their biology and magic, thus they'd never forget it. However, with us because it's such a magical overload and it is literally changing our biology right then and there to be forever bound bodily and mentally to that one person, we're essentially drunk and have no memory of the event. According to Kinana, it was fantastic, but you couldn't ask me."

"You serious?" Laxus was utterly horrified. If he was going to finally sleep with Mira then he wanted to remember it!

"Yep. I mean, I'm starting to get some of it back, but it's dreamlike and not very clear."

"So what you're saying is that I'll have no memory of my first mating with my life mate."

"Yep. The funny part is that I don't even really remember the end of our wedding. After I thought about it, I think that my magic knew that it'd be soon, so it started the process of changing my biology before we even made it to the bedroom. I think that if the mating drive is triggered for some reason, a dragon slayer may have no memory of that event and the few hours leading up to and after. I once ask Kinana if I acted any different while in this state and she said that I acted slightly drunk, but otherwise, no."

"You've thought a lot about this haven't you?"

"Yeah well, I'm hoping by having my story ready and prepared I can get through this crap earlier than planned and get home to Kinana." Laxus snorted and laid back. He'd never agree with him, but he felt the same. Eric's words had confirmed to him that Mira was his mate and he was determined to get back to her and convince her that she was his mate. He forgot his original idea of finding the scumbag who'd gotten her pregnant and offering him as choice. He'd take care of her and the child she carried. He may not be the father, but he'd raise and love any child that she loved.

* * *

"Well," Haja asked Reina and Jegan as they read over some data. The dragon slayers had been under their care for three days and it was going very well.

"We have everything we need. Thanks to Deep Snow's biology magic, my potions, and Berial's brand of link magic we've been able to isolate and capture what we need to immobilize the dragon slayers."

"Excellent! How long do you think this will take them out of commission?"

"It's difficult to say," Jegan said, stepping in. He'd been reading over the data and he sighed. "I'd guess over a week however."

"Perfect. That will give us plenty of time to hide the mates and children. They won't even know where to start."

"No," Reina said, stepping in. "And with this spell, they won't have their usual abilities to rely on for tracking."

Jegan allowed his displeasure to show. "Something wrong?" Haja asked too smugly.

"I just don't understand why we don't just kill them. I mean, we're taking their mates and children, and then killing them when they're no long useful. Not to mention the pain and handicap we're about to inflict. It just seems overly cruel, even for you."

Haja just looked at him as Reina turned her curious gaze over to him as well. Haja might not understand the look, but he did. She'd just realized that what he'd said made a lot of sense. Why not just kill them so there wasn't a chance for them to come back and kill them instead?

"I have my reasons Number Six. You'd best remember that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm letting the other's know that we are clear to take the next step." Haja walked out and Jegan looked at Reina. She in turn glanced over at a small metal box sitting on her desk. It glowed slightly and if anyone had bothered to open it, they'd find a compartment for each dragon slayer.

* * *

Lucy cradled Igneel as he looked up at her. It had been three days since Natsu had left and Lucy was ready to be at her own house and with her mate. She missed him. It was crazy how the magic had made her crave him just as much as he craved her. Levy had expressed something similar. Lucy's brows furrowed as she remembered an earlier conversation with Lisanna. She had come by to do her own interviewing with the mates and had given a rather interesting theory.

"You know, it's funny how this magical bond transfer seems to be working."

"The what?" Levy and Lucy had asked.

Lisanna shrugged as she picked up her bag. "It's nothing really, just a theory I have. But, I think that the bond allows for some instinct transferal."

"Meaning what exactly?" Lucy asked.

"Well, ever since both of you've been mated, you've become slightly more assertive and now that the children are born, you can definitely see a difference. Meanwhile, the men might be the more aggressive of the pair, but haven't you noticed that both have become more attuned to other's feelings?" Levy and Lucy just stared at Lisanna, shocked but everything was starting to make sense. Lucy had noticed of course, but she'd just thought that it had been him maturing over the years.

Thinking on it now, hours later, while she nursed Igneel in the middle of the night Lucy realized it wasn't just the empathy. Natsu had already had it, to a degree, but he was also more patient, more articulate with his thoughts and vocabulary, but the most telling of all was his new ability to wait and think before he acted. The most recent example was his ability to reason out the consequences of killing that slime ball Julius. At the time, Lucy had thought that he hadn't killed him because she'd asked him not to, but no, it was more than that. He'd already made the decision to not kill him before she'd even voiced her request.

"Uuuhhhhh," Mira's cry brought Lucy's thoughts back to the present. Looking over at that still sleeping mage, she realized that Mira had cried out in her sleep. It was the middle of the night and Lucy had risen when Igneel cried for his three o'clock feeding. Poor Mira. Laxus needed to get back soon and be a man, as Elfman would say. Of course, if what Mira said was true about her meeting with Laxus, then he was an ignorant jerk, not an intentional one. Mira had discussed it with the others in hopes of forming a plan on how to break the news to Laxus. By the end, everyone agreed that she'd just have to tell him quickly and with no lead ins. Laxus was better to handle when you just shot straight.

"Gray," Juvia whispered as she changed positions while dreaming. That was another thing that had to be fixed, and fast. Seriously, what had gotten into the ice idiot? He'd almost lost her once two years ago and now he was losing her again. He needed to figure this out now, or Juvia was going to be a single mother. Erza, who had decided to stay with them while Jellal was on a mission, shifted in her sleep. She looked troubled, but her troubled expression finally settled and she was peaceful once more. Suddenly feeling exhausted, Lucy put a now sleeping Igneel into his bassinet near her bed and settled in herself.

Drifting off to sleep, Lucy was glad at how relaxed she was feeling. It was as if she had no care in the world. It was nice because it had been years since she'd felt like this without Natsu by her side. But why not, it wasn't like she needed him.

 _"_ _Something's wrong!"_ A voice inside her head shouted. Yes, something was wrong. Her eyes snapped open and she realized something. The reason she was feeling so relaxed was that this was a sleeping spell, one to keep her and everyone else asleep through anything. She also realized that she'd felt this spell before, which was also why she could probably fight it now.

"Are you sure that they're asleep?" A gruff male voice said behind her.

"My sleep spells never fail," a voice she was all too familiar with responded. It was Julius. Her heart sped up and it took every ounce of will power to not move or tense. "Well, except on dragon slayers, which is why we waited for Wendy to make her nightly perimeter check and hit her over the head with a shovel. Primitive perhaps, but effective."

"Well, it better not fail now. The boss wants all of the dragon mates and those three brats delivered by tomorrow. Let's just hope we won't have to hurt any of them. That'll be picked up by the dragon slayers." With that, whoever it was stepped next to her and picked up her son. Her son!

Upon hearing and seeing this Lucy burned with a rage she didn't know she possessed. They were talking about abducting them, but most importantly they were talking about abducting her child and then the possibility of harm coming to him. There was no way she was letting that happen.

She jumped up and grabbed her keys and whip. She hit the guy who'd been near her and he fell hard. She then lifted Leo's key when she saw Julius, smirking as he held a knife to Igneel's throat. Her son slept peacefully.

"Julius," the man she'd taken down groaned. "I thought you'd said that no one other than dragon slayers could get out of your sleep spells."

"Unless they've been under their influence before. I'd forgotten that I'd let the Master borrow this particular blend. No worries, she'll cooperate now." He motioned for her keys and the whip. She wasn't going down like this! They'd just talked about needing her son, so there was no way he'd hurt him. She was just about to open Leo's gate when she saw the room clearly for the first time. She saw many people stationed around the room, effectively blocking her exit. She may be able to escape with Igneel, but what of the others? Could she leave them to an unknown fate? No.

The worst part was, she was also not her strongest at the moment. Her magic was coming back day by day, but it took a while for a woman's magic abilities to return to full strength after a pregnancy. She could save herself and Igneel, but not her friends. And what about Levy and her children? She couldn't leave them!

Frustrated out of her mind, Lucy made a choice she'd never made before. Natsu had found her once before thanks to the bond, he could find her again. So, she was going to allow herself to be captured and find a way to weaken and or defeat them from the inside out. She was doing it to protect her friends, but she was also doing it to protect her son. No one was going to find a way to use him. Ever. She held out her keys and her whip. They were taken promptly and Julius motioned to the bed. So, she climbed in and closed her eyes. She allowed herself to be pulled under by the spell and knew that when she awoke she'd bide her time and then create utter chaos.

* * *

Natsu and the other dragon slayers were bidding there time. They'd all been ready to rip these scientists apart when Natsu had told them about Julius. They all hated him and none of them were ready to trust an organization that worked with scum like him. However, they had no actual proof and they still had no idea why they wanted them.

"Listen," Laxus finally said, "we'll just have to do some snooping this morning." It was the fourth day and the dragon slayers knew that they had to make their move and soon. For one, tomorrow was the last day, for another, Eric had heard an unguarded thought from Jegan over dinner the night before. Today they were making their move. But what that move was and whom they were targeting, no one knew.

"So what do we do?"

"Well, according to our schedules, our morning is booked, but after lunch we actually have an hour or two to ourselves. That is when we'll strike, unless an opportunity should arise beforehand. Got it?"

They all nodded and made their way down to the lobby. Reina was there and she seemed more chipper than normal, and since her good moods were usually laced with mocking contempt, it was a nice change. Too nice. The researchers were happy about something, so now the dragon slayers were going to need to be extra careful. The morning was going pretty well. The same basic routine, but Natsu and the others noticed that the researchers were jumpy, as if excited or nervous about something. Yeah, Natsu was going to find out what that was and soon.

At lunch, the dragon slayers all agreed to do their own thing. This was their code for snoop until time was up. Natsu and the others raced about, but by the time their hour lunch was up, they hadn't really found anything of use. Natsu was on his way back to the rooms, when he stopped. His instincts were yelling at him again. He opened the nearest closet and waited.

"Well," a familiar voice said, coming closer. "We'll be able to enact the plan today. We won't even need tomorrow. The dragon slayers are ready. We just need to press that button."

"Yes. It was wonderful how smoothly our plans have progressed and by a whole day early. I thought Wendy was going to be more of a problem but…" The voices had moved far enough away, but Natsu didn't need to hear anything more. Something had been done to the girls. They had mentioned Wendy, who was with the mates and it sounded like the researchers had a plan for the dragon slayers. Natsu and the others needed to stop playing the prey and start going on the hunt.

First things first though. Natsu checked down the bond for the first time that day and what he felt made him panic. She wasn't in Magnolia anymore. In fact, she was miles away. Also, she was asleep, but the last thing she experienced had frightened her into a rage. Her mind still raced with the adrenaline.

Natsu shot from the closet with a roar of defiance. The researchers, who had turned the corner by then, came running back to see what the problem was. What they got was the sight of an angry, dragon force dragon slayer, ready to render them limb from limb. It had been Deep Snow and Berial who Natsu had overheard. He had already determined that Berial was more of a threat than Deep Snow, but he couldn't count that guy out either. Better to take them both out together. With no warning, Natsu shot off a dragon roar and was pleased to watch how both of the researchers hit the wall. Berial was up quickly, but Deep Snow took a bit longer. This gave Natsu plenty of time to attack Berial. He continued to push Berial back down the hall, as he punched, kicked, and fire blasted him left and right.

Berial was no novice though and soon he was making his own mark on the dragon slayer. Natsu hardly noticed when Berial got in a few hits though. He was far too concerned with getting out of this place and tracking Lucy down, again. Maybe her complaint of always being the unasked for damsel in distress wasn't just the pregnancy hormones. Finally Natsu punched Berial just right, with the right amount of fire power and the researcher fell and did not get back up. He wasn't dead, but he was out of the fight. Natsu straightened, only to be hit from behind.

"You forgot about me Dragneel, very sloppy." Deep Snow said, approaching the downed dragon slayer.

"And you forgot about us," Sting said shooting off a laser that hit Deep Snow in the chest. Natsu smelled the death instantly. Berial would be getting up at some point, Deep Snow never would.

"You're going to have a time with the council." Natsu said, by way of thanks. Sting snorted.

"Not after I show them these," Laxus held up a folder of papers.

"What is it?"

"Their plans for dragon slayer children." Laxus said, motioning from them to follow. "I'll explain once we're back on the train. However, Natsu, we were having a nice meeting upstairs when we heard your roar and a fight. Mind telling us why you broke with the plan?"

"I overheard those two say something about Wendy being easier to take down than expected." All of the dragon slayers stopped and turned to Natsu, their eyes shining and their scales coming out with the realization of what that meant.

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly. We need to talk to the guild right away."

"Right," Rogue said, pulling out a communications lacrima. "I'll just…" Suddenly an excruciating pain hit all six dragon slayers at once. If it were to be described, it was like all of them were experiencing the worst sensory overload ever. The loudest noise you've ever heard, coupled with the brightest light, and worst smell and taste. All of them writhed on the floor as Reina, Haja, Jegan, and Julius approached from down the hall.

"Well dragon slayers," Julius said, stepping forward, "you almost won. But we have your mates, all of them, hidden away with your children. Don't worry. Your children will be kept alive. Your mates though, well, they'll be kept for as long as they're useful. Then we will send their pretty little bodies to you in pieces." All of the dragon slayers growled and tried to lunge, but the pain was too great. With smirks of superiority, all of them turned to leave the weakened and beaten dragon slayers to their fates. As Julius passed them, he leaned down to Natsu and whispered.

"I have a special plan for your mate, Dragneel. Just so you're aware." Yep, he was a dead man.


	9. Chapter 8

Hey Guys,

So, here is this week's chapter. I'm hoping that next week I'll have another chapter as well, but I'll be gone for Thanksgiving and the entire weekend, so we'll see. As always, enjoy!

\- Singed

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Lucy awoke in a room to herself. It was obviously a prison cell. She was laying on a cot, with a sink, a toilet, a chair, and a table all crammed in a space barely able to hold so much. Normally, Lucy would have waited to make demands until after the bad guys showed themselves. She had been through this before, plenty of times. However, with Igneel not being there she instantly made her anger known.

"Ahhhhh!" She screeched as she slammed herself against the door. She continued over and over again until her hands bled and her shoulders and knees ached. Finally, a slit in the door opened, revealing a pair of feminine eyes. Lucy also heard a baby crying. It was Igneel, she'd know that cry anywhere. The latch closed again and Lucy heard the lock. She prepared herself to tackle the jailer, until the woman walked in holding her baby with a knife pressed against his throat. She was really hated that that was how they chose to control her, but she couldn't risk hurting him.

"Good, Lucy. I'm glad to see your motherly instincts so strong. Levy reacted just as well. Now Igneel, other than being a little cutie, has shown to be very stubborn. He has cried nonstop since he awoke and only calmed when he smelled you. He is also hungry. So if you wouldn't mind?" The beautiful, green haired woman held the baby out to Lucy. Lucy grabbed her son and retreated to the bed, hushing him. Although, it was difficult to do since she was shaking uncontrollably. He had stopped crying as soon as Lucy got him settled against her on the bed and he nuzzled as close as possible. Lucy curled herself around him in a protective a fashion and finally calmed enough to start nursing him a few moments later. He nursed greedily and Lucy wondered at just how long it'd been since that early morning feeding.

Hearing the chair pull out Lucy saw her jailer sit, watching the pair of them like a hawk. Angry and wanting some privacy, she quickly pulled the blanket up so that she could watch the woman, but the woman couldn't see Igneel. The woman laughed and crossed her legs. "My, it would seem that some instinct transferal has occurred. Duly noted."

"You took my son! Of course I'll be protective of him!"

"True, but your motions and looks are so animalistic that I see your mate every time I look at you."

"Natsu?"

"Yes, Natsu."

Lucy, quickly adding things up straightened a little. "Your part of the research team that wanted to study the dragon slayers. This was a set up."

"Good job. Levy figured it out before you though. I'm sure the others will in time."

"What have you done to them?"

"Who, the dragon slayers? We just made them incapable of tracking you and the others down. After all, without their extra senses they will have a hard time finding this place. So, yes they're still alive. As for the other women you were staying with, all of them have been brought here. We even took Erza Fernandez and Juvia Fullbuster."

"But they aren't dragon mates."

"No, but Erza got pregnant with the special potion we sent to the guilds holding dragon mates and Juvia's made of water, so the boss wanted a chance to study her while he had the chance. The man is a true scientist at heart." Here she stopped for a moment to clean under one of her nails. "I will admit that my special potion was much more potent than I'd thought."

"So it was magic."

The woman straightened and nodded. "In a manner of speaking. It was more a special knowledge of biology and botany. I made the potion and then set it out with a friend to the guilds as a special flavoring in your drinks."

"You mean that delicious cherry flavoring."

"The very same. You women couldn't get enough of it. Anyway, you and Levy were pregnant well before the others, but my potion made sure the others would soon follow."

"So, the real objective of all this was our children, not us."

The woman smiled and nodded. "Even as a prisoner Lucy Dragneel, you've earned my respect. Of course, you've had that and my jealousy for years now."

"Jealousy? What for?"

The woman stood as Lucy propped Igneel on her shoulder and began tapping him on the back. He burped happily and loudly in her ear and Lucy smiled despite herself. So much like his father. "Do you not recognize me Lucy?"

Startled, Lucy looked up at the woman. She was beautiful and in complete control of herself. Lucy would have remembered someone like her. "Should I?"

"No, not as I am now. I've matured much since you met me all those years ago in Hargeon." Suddenly, Lucy had a flashback to a pimply, shy girl she'd met the morning before meeting Natsu. They had met at a local restaurant and had spent the day together. She and Lucy had had much in common, especially their love and admiration for Fairy Tail. They were supposed to meet the next day in the square where Lucy had ultimately met Natsu, but this girl had never showed and Natsu had.

"Reina?"

"One in the same, Lucy."

"What…what happened? You never met me in the square."

"Oh no, I was there. I, like everyone else, had been caught in that fake salamander's spell. I can't blame you for not noticing me but I can blame you for forgetting about me. You never even looked for me."

"Reina, everything happened so fast. You're right, I did forget, but I did go looking for you later that day after I separated from Natsu and before I went to the yacht party."

"Perhaps. In all honesty, I cannot blame you. Perhaps I did once, but now, well, all is understandable. After all, you had just met your soul mate. How could a day old friend compete with that?"

"Soul mate?"

Reina gave Lucy a look of reproach and settled again. "Honestly Lucy, are you still so unsure?"

"Well no. I've been aware and secure in such things for a long time now, but how did you know?"

"Because that ring the fake salamander wore was bought at my family's shop. My blood does not run with much magic, but the magic we can control is very powerful and specific. Some can create very potent charms, and others, like me make potions. My father crafted that ring. When the man bought it, my father assured him that there was but two ways to dissolve its enchantment. First, by the owner's own desires. The second was if the enthralled met their soul mate. You, dear Lucy, were the only one to be let free unintentionally. I was let free because I wasn't deemed pretty enough. When I put together what had happened, my jealousy could not be contained. My magic was far too weak, at least at the time, to allow me passage into such a guild. So I watched you live the dream and to be a dragon slayer's mate. This simply added insult to injury. After all, you loved Fairy Tail and later the salamander because of it. I love the salamander based on all my research into dragon slayers. I wanted so badly to be a dragon slayer's mate and decided that Natsu was the one for me. Then, I wanted to be a part of Fairy Tail because of him."

"Reina, I didn't know."

"Of course not. It wasn't like my desires would change anything. You were his soul mate. I could hardly change that. However, I could make it so you never had your happy ending. So, when I heard about this project, I jumped on board without a second thought."

"You're talking in the past tense," Lucy said. Although Reina was giving a good performance, something about her told Lucy that she no longer felt this way.

"Of course," she said icily. "This all started years ago."

Deciding that this wasn't the time to get into it, Lucy went back to the previous conversation. "What exactly is this project Reina?"

"We want to make an army of dragon slayers. We had originally wanted to control the current generation with their mates."

"The master."

"Yes, but he diverted from the original plan and he lost. So we had to start over. Now, our plan is much more simple. Cripple the current dragon slayers, take their children, raise them and brain wash them, and kill the mates once the children do not need your milk anymore. This way, we have the only viable dragon slayers under our control and the crippled dragon slayers, once bereft of their children and mates for years, will of course gladly train their children when called. Once the next generation is properly trained, Natsu and the others will also be disposed of."

"That's evil!"

"Of course, but brilliant." Lucy swallowed and just stared.

"But,… why would you want this?"

"Because, it amuses me. Also, I can finally get my dragon slayer children." She stood to take Igneel, and Lucy pulled back. Igneel, sensing Reina's intent, started crying again. Reina sighed and nodded. She actually looked sad.

"Yes, Ali and Gavey reacted much the same. He will stay with you for now. Hope that he nurses longer than the average." Reina left and Lucy held her son to her. She curled over him, weeping at their fate. However, she was only using it as a shield to fool whoever was watching. She was not going to go down quietly. She would fight, if not for herself then for her son.

* * *

Natsu awoke to a world he could not understand. Everything was at once overwhelming and at the same time dulled. His sight went in and out of focus and sometimes he saw in color and at others, it was black and white. His hearing wasn't much better. Sometimes, the only thing he could hear was his own heart beat and at others it was like he could hear everything, and it was so loud that it deafened him. His scene of smell was completely gone from what he could tell and he tasted ash, but that was it.

What he did know was that he was no longer in the hallway, and that the other dragon slayers were there. They were nearby somewhere and he knew that they were awake too. He also knew, after a half hour of picking up some pieces and putting them together that Gray, Lisanna, and Sherria were all there with them.

"Okay, one more." Natsu heard Sherria say.

"You should have started with him," Gray growled. Natsu felt an amazing sense of relief as Sherria used her healing magic on him. Finally, he wasn't going back and forth any more, but his world was considerably dulled. Opening his eyes a bit, he saw no color, but he could see the people and objects around him, though they were burry.

"What happened?"

"Leave it to Natsu to ask the obvious question first," a very irritated and irate String spat. "We were attacked and our mates taken! Or don't you remember?"

"I remember just fine you…" Natsu had attempted to rise and strike the Saber Tooth leader, but he fell, too weak to do anything else.

"Natsu!" Lisanna cried. "Sting! Don't anger him! It took us this long to get you all awake and conscious. Poor Sherria has been working non-stop for days. Now, Natsu," she said turning back to him, "we'll need to ask you a few questions, then you may ask yours." He nodded and sat back down, but glared at Sting.

"Okay, what can you see right now?" Natsu answered as best he could and the medical questions just kept coming. Finally, Lisanna sighed and sat back, satisfied with her knowledge. She stood and went to write her findings down, while Gray took his place in the center of the room. Sherria had laid down on a cot and was sleeping, or so it would appear.

"Alright, now that you're all awake and functioning, we can begin. I'll start from the beginning. I had just returned from a mission and was heading over to Fairy Hills to pick up Juvia." Natsu raised his eyebrows at this. He alone knew that they had split, so either Gray was delusional, or he had gone to reconcile. "When I arrived, I found the place completely deserted and ransacked. It was obvious that the girls had been taken. They made no steps to cover their tracks. I ran for the guild hall after that and got everyone I could together. We had a difficult time finding a leader in all this, since Laxus was gone, and Mira and Erza were both taken. Instead, we just decided as a group to get myself and Lisanna to Crocus as soon as possible. I've never wished for Happy, Carla, and Patherlily so much in my life. They could've flown us at full speed. They picked the worst time to go visiting the other exceeds. Luckily, when we arrived we had no trouble finding you guys."

"Yeah," Lisanna chimed in. "It was the only hotel smoldering and half destroyed." The dragon slayers grumbled and Laxus put his head in his hands. He was going to have so many apology letters to write.

"Anyway," Gray continued. "We found you easily enough. We got you to the nearest hospital, but even after their best treatments none of you would rouse. The only thing we could all agree on was that all of you were in excruciating pain. So after a week, we sent for Sherria who arrived with Jellal. Apparently, Erza had been taken as well since she'd been staying with the girls while he'd been on a job."

"How long have we been out," Rogue asked. His eyes hadn't left Lisanna and she was giving him just as much attention. Natsu felt an overwhelming amount of jealousy. He wanted Lucy there with Igneel and he wanted it now.

"Well according to the hotel staff, we found you a day after your battle and we've been trying to revive you for two weeks now." The collective groan was almost deafening. Natsu's bed lit instantly, lightening shot around the room to fast for anyone to duck. Sting's lasers made the wall across from him look like Swiss cheese, while all the metal in the room bent and twisted into odd shapes, and acidic poison literally dripped from Eric's skin.

"Enough," Jellal said, stepping in. "You aren't the only ones whose mates and wives have been kidnapped." This calmed the dragon slayers, but not by much.

"Who else was taken?" Eric asked.

"Like Gray said, Erza, Juvia, and Wendy. Yukino was at her own home, but was also taken, much to the horror and panic of those guards you put on her Sting." Sting's jaw creaked as he gritted his teeth, however since that was where his reaction ended, Natsu realized that he already knew.

"Though, we did get some very useful information from them. It would seem that the reason they all failed was a sleeping spell. It was a powerful one too, because one of the guards had an anti-sleep spell charm. According to all the intelligence we could gather, it would seem that Julius is the only wizard alive to be able to produce that kind of power." This news caused the dragon slayers to become enraged again and it took them a few minutes to get them calmed down.

"So what you're saying," Laxus finally said after everyone relaxed, "is that our mates are gone and we have no idea where they're at or how to find them."

"Unfortunately, yes. It would seem that even with Sherria's help, you will not have full use of your special over sensitive senses for months now. However, we do think that if the machine that did this to you were to be destroyed that you might have your senses back immediately," Jellal confessed.

"We don't even know what they actually want," Eric said, leaning back.

"That's not true," Gray answered, plopping a folder down onto Laxus's lap. "We found this under Laxus. It's their full plan. Either they didn't realize you had it, it's a fake, or they just did't care that you had it. However, we can determine which in a little bit."

"Have you read it?" Gajeel asked.

"We have," Jellal confirmed. "It would seem that they are after your children. They want to take them, raise them and make them a brainwashed dragon slaying army. Unfortunately, they don't need your mates to do it. So, once your children are weened, they will be killed."

The dragon slayers took this news as best they could, but it still took them a good fifteen minutes to calm down and listen. "I'm angry too," Gray put in, "after all Juvia maybe killed as soon as the child is born. Our child doesn't need special milk."

"How do you even know they're still alive?" Gajeel asked. He wasn't trying to be unkind, but he was far too angry to be even his brand of polite.

Gray bristled, but Jellal answered smoothly. "A note stuck in the back from the head researcher to Julius. He told him to kidnap all the women, since the children they carried were all conceived through a magical potion created by the group or the mother's themselves were interesting test subjects. I assume they want to see if they'll be useful."

"It makes sense now," Laxus muttered.

"What does?"

"Why they took Mira if they were after dragon slayer children. She is my mate, but I haven't done anything about it yet. So, if their after the children of this potion, then that's why they took her too." Laxus was too busy writing his own story to see the glance passed between everyone else in the room. So, he still didn't know, well no one was brave enough to tell him.

"So what do we do now?" Sting asked, trying to get the ball rolling again. "We have less to go on than when Lucy was taken the first time."

"True," Gray said. "The problem is that last time they wanted us to find her, eventually. This time, I don't think they do." Natsu closed his eyes and sighed. Now, he felt, was the perfect time to reveal his secret.

"Actually," he started. "I can track them down."

"You said that you couldn't smell anything."

"I can't. But, ever since the master incident, I've been learning how to use the bond more thoroughly. Sometime last year, I was able to turn the bond into a homing beacon. I can find Lucy anywhere, as long as she's alive. I can even glean some information from her, from time to time." He wasn't about to tell them that he could read her mind whenever he wanted.

"And you're just telling us this now?" Gajeel yelled.

"So what? If I'd told anyone before now, they'd know about it." Everyone allowed their surprise to show. He was right and they were all thankful for it. Once again, his instincts were stronger than their brains.

"Good," Jellal said. "It's settled. We will begin traveling tomorrow. I'll send a message to the guilds immediately. They'll meet us here sometime tomorrow. Then Natsu, it's all you. In the meantime, Laxus, read over that report and give any other important details you feel necessary to the others. Also," Jellal said, over his shoulder as he left, "you might find page 13 most enlightening." With his departure, Lisanna helped the dragon slayers up and got them moving to their rooms. It was a different hotel in Crocus, though not as nice as their last one.

All of the dragon slayers fell back to sleep once settled, but Laxus was determined to uncover Jellal's meaning. He started from page one, assuming that their might be important information on those pages. There was, but when he got to page 11, he blanched, then blushed, then felt like a complete pervert as he read, what they were calling the 'Conception Reports.' The first one was Gajeel and Levy's. It went into extreme detail about the circumstances, the day and at what time they made little Gavey and Ali. There were even pictures. The first one was obviously shot through their bedroom window. The second looked like it was shot from a high shelf in the Guild Hall Library.

"Oh, gross guys. Geez, people go in there and stuff." He flipped the next page and saw Natsu and Lucy's report. It was pretty much the same thing, and thankfully, their picture showed them in their own bedroom. Laxus stopped for a moment. He had come to terms that Mira was his mate by now, but he was still confused as to why they'd take her and the other two. True, they were sick and twisted, but if their main objective was to gain dragon slayer children, why not wait until Rogue and himself had claimed their mates and produced their own offspring? When Laxus flipped the page, he was incomplete shock for a few moments before he went through a litany of emotions.

There before him was the title, "Conception Report 3 – Laxus Dreyar and Mirajane Strauss." Sitting up, his attention completely engaged, Laxus read about that night. The first thing to catch his attention was the date. It all made sense now, why he had no memory of that night. He thought back and sure enough it was fuzzy as if he'd been drunk. His last clear memory was him taking the job back from her and their hands brushing. His last conscious thought was, 'I have to have her. She is mine.'

The next thing he remembered was being sick on the train the next day as he journeyed from the town. He simply figured that he'd had too much to drink the night before and now was paying the price. Although, he hadn't been truly drunk since he'd learnt his lesson in that lightening town, and he didn't have a headache that morning either. In fact, he felt better than he had in ages. Well now he knew why! He continued to read and as he did, he couldn't help a smile. He'd partially bound Mira. She was his and that meant that the child she carried was his! The best line from the report was, "While this form of dragon slayer bonding is not the normal way of doing things, Mirajane went quite willingly into the coupling and seemed most pleased with it."

Laxus leaned back in relief and sighed. Mira was his, the child was his! He'd never felt more relieved in his life. Now all he needed to do was finish the bond and he could settle his mate before the child was born. He'd find some way of explaining everything and make it up to her. He continued reading, but the last paragraph caused a new fear to take root and a panic to set in.

"As speculated, Mira's pregnancy is not going well. Having not received the mark of bonding, her body is incompatible with the child's dragon slayer magic. Thus, the child is killing her. Will hope that Laxus marks her before the plan in enacted and if not, all studies show that she will stay alive until her seventh month of pregnancy. When she passes, the child will be removed and another mate will nurse him or her until weened."

Laxus stood and in a rage threw the folder into the wall. If she'd only told him! She was dying and it was his stupid fault! If he wasn't so standoffish! If he could have just been man enough to tell her that he loved her! If he'd listened to his gut when he knew something was wrong. Sitting back down he placed his head in his hands and shuttered. His resolve was now set. He'd get Mira back. He'd mark her the second he saw her and then he'd kill every last researcher himself, if the other dragon slayers didn't get to them first.


	10. Chapter 9

Hey Guys!

Well, even though I was gone for the entire weekend I was able to finish this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy and yes, starting from this chapter its going to get action packed.

As always, enjoy!

\- Singed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

"I'm glad that they at least allow us this time to ourselves." Erza said, sitting next to the others. A few days after they'd arrived, it was determined by the researchers that the women would all be given some time to hang out with each other. Lucy and Levy had decided that it was because everyone had been far to upset so isolated, and since most of the women were pregnant they didn't want anything hindering their health.

"Yes, I felt as if I was going insane. And being pregnant I couldn't even summon my spirits for company," Yukino sighed, rubbing her stomach. All of the women were showing now and Lucy wished she could see how their mates would have lit up and watched them all the more closely now that their children were showing.

"At least you aren't writhing in pain," Wendy whispered and shot a look over to Mira. She had fallen asleep after Wendy had used her healing magic to ease some of her discomfort. None of their magic worked, accept Wendy's and only when they allowed it. For most of the women, it was because they were pregnant. Lucy, Levy, and Wendy had been forced into a special bracelet that stopped their magic. Wendy's bracelet though, allowed her to use healing magic when the women were together.

Looking over at Mira, Lucy saw that she was looking worse and worse. She'd lost weight, something that was never good during pregnancy and there were dark circles under her eyes. They had to do something, but the only thing that had worked before was dragon slayer milk and here they couldn't give it to Mira.

"I think, we need to speak to Reina," Lucy finally ventured. By then everyone had figured out that Reina was the one and only sympathetic ear. No one else had been down to speak to them after the women had been introduced to the team on the second day. Julius had given a very suggestive leer towards Lucy, but so far he had thankfully stayed away.

"Who should speak with her?" Juvia asked.

"I will," Wendy volunteered. "She might take the request more seriously if it came from a healer." All the girls nodded and looked back over at their friend. Gavey was playing on the floor with a toy Reina had brought in with her. Ali and Igneel were placed in seats near him. They were watching him with interest and Igneel kept trying to take Gavey's toy. Oh boy, Lucy thought. He's going to be a handful.

Lucy opened her mouth to say something more on the subject, when the buzzer that announced their time was up went off. All the girls jumped and looked at the clock in confusion. On every other day they'd been given an hour to relax and talk with their friends. Today, they'd only been given twenty minutes.

"What's happening?" Kinana whispered. She and Yukino had become good friends and they clung to each other as the doors opened and in walked Julius. Lucy inwardly groaned and yelled at herself for even thinking of him a few moments ago. It had probably summoned him.

"Sorry my beautiful ladies, but Haja has demanded that your socialization time be cut short so that we may interview each of you separately." Groaning, all the women stood and began to make their way to their rooms. The common room was large and circular, with doors leading into their individual rooms. Wendy woke Mira, who obviously needed the sleep and helped her to her door. Lucy went with Levy to pick up Igneel after she was sure Wendy could handle Mira. Igneel seemed glad to see his mother. He eagerly stretched for her as she smiled and bent to pick-up her son.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her butt. She straightened quickly and jumped away. She turned daggered eyes on Julius who was smirking at her. Levy went to stand next to her and both women made their way to their rooms. Lucy shut her door quickly and made her way to the bed as it was the only comfortable spot in the cell. Igneel started fussing and Lucy knew that it was his feeding time. She was worried though that Julius might come walking in at any moment and take advantage of the situation. Instead, much to her relief, she heard Mira's door open and what sounded like five people entering her room. This gave her some time at least.

Igneel was fed and changed before a light tap on her door had her looking up at the researchers as they made their way into the room. Most of them ignored her presence all together, but Reina nodded and Julius licked his lips. Lucy ignored him and turned her gaze to Haja.

"Mrs. Dragneel," he began. For being an evil jerk, he was always so formal. "We have a few questions for you about your son, Igneel." Lucy stiffened and shifted in concern. She wasn't giving these guys anything.

"What about?"

"Just some basic information, I assure you. Now, how old is he? Please be as exact as you can." Lucy knew that this was a bogus question. They no doubt knew that information already.

"Three months, two weeks and five days." He nodded and continued.

"How often does he nurse?"

"Four to five times a day. It depends on how much he sleeps."

"What is his sleep schedule?"

"He sleeps whenever he wants, but he usually sleeps from ten in the morning until noon, then three in the afternoon until five. Then he normally goes down between seven and eight at nights and will require an early morning feeding at threeish."

"I see, and after the early morning feeding, he sleeps until…"

"About seven in the morning."

"Good, thank you for the help. How many diaper changes does he normal require?"

"Six to eight a day. It depends really."

"Good, that is all we really need?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes, it will help us make a schedule."

"Schedule?"

"Yes, Mrs. Dragneel. We are going to begin our brainwashing of the children along with our research on the pregnant mothers. So we need this information to create a schedule." Lucy, who had been standing during the interview, grabbed Haja by the front of his shirt before she even knew what she was doing.

"You will not have my son!"

"You have little control over the situation, Mrs. Dragneel. In fact, Reina, take the child now."

"What! No!" Lucy lunged for Igneel, but was caught by Julius who then slammed her hard into the ground. She still struggled even though she was sure that she'd broken her arm. Igneel, sensing her distress, began wailing. Reina, started bouncing him and cooing, but it was to no avail.

"Igneel!"

"Shut up," Julius said, grabbing her hair on the back of her head and lifting her face to watch Reina leave with her son. Lucy saw stars as Igneel was escorted out of her room.

"He will be returned for feedings. However, we are hoping that we can persuade him to nurse from a bottle soon enough." Haja and the rest left. Julius, taking advantage of the situation, kissed her hard and then kicked her so she was catching her breath as he walked through the door.

As soon as Lucy had breath, she began weeping. Some would assume that it was out of the pain in her stomach and arm, but it was neither. She wanted her son. She wanted Natsu and she was going to get out of here! Steeling her resolve, Lucy decided that she would enact her plan in two days, she was just waiting to let Kinana and Yukino in on it. They'd been the only ones she hadn't had a chance to tell yet.

* * *

Natsu, who'd been sick on a train, sat up and growled. He felt distress and anger coming down the bond. Quick as he could, he checked it and what he saw and felt had him burning the pillow he had in his hands. They were so dead! Taking his son and hurting Lucy! Yep, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead. Especially Julius. He was a complete dead man.

"What now, Natsu," Gajeel asked.

"When we raid this place, I kill Julius." All of the dragon slayers watched him with surprise before they nodded and went back to trying not to throw-up. Sherria had apologized because normally she could have cured them of their illness, but with all the healing magic she'd used over the last several days, she didn't have the strength. They'd understood.

Natsu looked around and saw the entirety of the Fairy Tail and Saber Tooth guilds making a ruckus. Somewhere on the train was Mest, who was acting as a liaison between the magic council and Fairy Tail. Not that the magic council really trusted him after his past had come out, but they at least respected him which was more than the rest of the Fairy Tail members could hope for. However, even with Mest acting as the council's mouth piece, Natsu knew that he'd pretty much let him and the other dragon slayers do what they wanted with these scumbags. Especially since they'd lied and made fools of the council. Everyone on the council claimed complete ignorance of their original plans, but Mest wasn't so sure though he kept this to himself.

Just as he was about to go back to sleep, he saw Gray sitting by himself. Gray had become a good friend over the years, even Natsu could admit to that, but Natsu wasn't sure how to help his friend now. Sighing, Natsu stood anyway and practically crawled towards Gray.

"Hey man, don't come over here and stink up the place."

"Whatever, Ice Princess. I thought you could use the company." Natsu settled in his seat and watched as Gray turned back to the window and sighed.

"Naw," he finally said. "I don't deserve company."

"Why not?"

"Because man, I messed up. Big time."

"So make it right."

"I can't, at least not until I speak to Juvia and if they kill her before we make it to this place, then I'll never have a chance."

Natsu, knowing what was actually going on but deciding to play dumb, said the first thing to come to mind. "What? You'd cheat on her or something?"

Gray was out of his seat before Natsu could react and slammed Natsu into the floor. "You take that back! I'd never! I love her!" The other passengers were staring at them now and Natsu realized that he'd have to fix the situation.

"Okay! Sorry." Gray stood and took Natsu with him, throwing him in the seat across from him.

"Just don't say things like that again. That's all I need. Rumors starting and then Juvia having more reasons to leave."

"So she left?"

Gray was silent for a moment. He pulled a journal out from under his jacket and fingered it for a moment. "Yeah, she did and I can't blame her."

"So what did you do?"

"That's between me and her, but I will say that I've been a pretty awful human being for the last couple of months. She deserves so much better." Natsu nodded and leaned back.

"Well, hopefully she'll take you back. After all, she married your sorry butt, so she must have liked you at one time or another." Gray smirked and hit him with an ice cube, before a comfortable silence fell between them.

"Hey Natsu," Mest called sometime later.

"Yeah," Natsu said, looking up from the bag he'd just filled with his stomach contents.

"We're coming up to the final stop on this line. It would help if we knew where to go from here." Natsu nodded and heaved one more time, before he leaned back and concentrated on Lucy. He was definitely closer. They were far enough east now, but they needed to travel south. At least another day of travel or so. He said as much and Mest nodded before going to pass the message along. Another day of train travel, but then after that, they might get a break and be able to walk the rest of the way. Man, he sure hoped so.

* * *

Jegan stood, staring at the screens. He'd just had a long talk with Reina and both of them were well aware that their plan wasn't going to work. True, nothing had really gone wrong yet, but he could feel it in his bones. The dragon slayers were coming and when they arrived, they'd kill them all. He doubted the council would press charges since they'd made them look like fools. He had to get Reina out of here. Once she was safe, he could disappear. He'd take her along of course and make sure that she finally understood _exactly_ why he stuck around.

"Ah Jegan," Haja said, stepping in. "Just the man I wanted to see."

"For any reason in particular?"

"Of course. You know as well as I do that the other dragon slayers are coming."

"Yes, I've felt their movement for days."

Haja laughed and slapped him on the back. "I do so love your particular brand of magic." Jegan blanched and looked away. Yes, his magic. Even among dragons, his master had been a rarity. Basically, he was a tracker. If he thought of a person, he would know where they were, what they were doing, what kind of magic they practiced or had on them, and if they were with someone else or not. It had allowed his master to hide for centuries. It had also allowed his master to find him, a scared little boy hiding in the woods from his drunken father. It had been his magic that had allowed them to keep such a secured eye on all the dragon slayers and their mates for so long. Luckily for him, Berial had allowed him to just be the channel for some machines that had actually taken the pictures and recordings. It had saved him from having to be around for some pretty awkward situations.

"So, what is it you wish me to do, Haja?"

"I want you to make sure we win this thing. I have come to terms with the fact that most, if not all of the current dragon slayers will need to die in this upcoming battle. I had hoped to use them years down the line to train their offspring, but it is not to be. They need to die and we need to disappear with their children and mates, but it must appear as if we have died along with them."

"So that is why you've brought in so much oil in the last few days."

"Quick on your feet. Yes. This place will burn down around our ears and we will escape as they die."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

Haja smiled, but it was cruel. "Because I know your tricks. You want to be gone Jegan. You've never wanted any part of this, well remember that I still have that death spell on Reina. Poor thing, she still has no idea." Jegan's jaw tightened and he breathed deep. Worst part was that he knew it was there. He could feel it on her whenever he checked.

"Anyway, this is just my friendly reminder. If you help them or don't do everything in your power to stop them, I will kill her without a second thought." With that he left and Jegan went back to watching the screens. So, Haja had seen his treachery coming then. He gritted his teeth and punched the wall, causing it to crack and crumble. It looked like his plans would have to change again and this time he'd have to go against other dragon slayers.

* * *

Lucy hummed softly to Igneel as he nursed gently. It was the second day since their separation and according to Reina, he and the other three hadn't slept for more than five minutes at a time. Looking up at Reina from her bed, she could see the dark patches under her eyes. Apparently, Reina hadn't slept much either.

"I've been sneaking Mira some of the milk we've been collecting by the way," Reina said, yawning.

Lucy looked up and nodded. Reina, in so many ways had become a friend to all the girls. Since the first day, she hadn't been nasty to Lucy and she hadn't repeated any of the old hatred. She was actually very nice and motherly to the children and Lucy had seriously begun to wonder if she really meant any of the stuff she'd said the first day.

"This isn't going to work," she said suddenly. Lucy had just finished nursing Igneel and was now burping him. He complied readily, and then snuggled closer to Lucy's neck, sighed once after sniffing her a bit and then fell asleep.

"What's not?"

"This plan of Haja's. Sure, taking the children away and brainwashing them could work, but Igneel and Ali absolutely refuse to sleep or eat without you or Levy and Gavey just cries and hits everyone who comes near him. He keeps crying for his Mama and Papa, and he says he'll protect them. I guess that a dragon slayer's desire to protect is something they are born with." Lucy nodded again and shifted Igneel to her arms and cradled him. Leaning down, she kissed his forehead and held him closer. Looking back up, she saw tears in Reina's eyes.

"I wish you'd just tell me what is actually going on, Reina."

"I want to be a dragon slayer's mate and have dragon slaying children."

"Yes, but all of the dragon slayers have their mates."

"All but one," Reina said.

"Rogue loves Lisanna."

"No, not him. Jegan."

"He's a dragon slayer?"

"Yes. He came to the project just after I did, but like me he was deceived."

"What?" Reina sighed and leaned back. "One day, I'll tell you everything, but what you actually need to know is this. I came to the project, thinking that I would actually be doing research. I of course have been, but when the true purposes of it became clear, I wanted out. I love dragon slayers, I don't want them dead or manipulated. However, Haja has some dirt on me and basically would have had me arrested for my transgressions if I didn't do what he said. So, I played along, fooling everyone but Jegan, trying to find a way out."

"What did you do that gave Haja that much power over you?"

Reina smiled. "You know that conception potion?"

Lucy nodded. "That little baby breaks about fifty council laws and that isn't the first illegal potion I've made. Anyway, same goes for Jegan. Haja has him blackmailed as well."

"Reina, why are you telling me all this?"

"Because when the dragon slayers get here and you and the others finally decide to do something, I can't offer you my assistance, but I won't stop you either. I just want to leave alive."

Lucy slowly nodded and sighed. "I think I can arrange that. What of Jegan?"

"Him too, as long as he doesn't attack you. I'm sure that if he were to do so, that all bets would be off."

Lucy nodded again, and continued to cradle her child, ignoring Reina for the most part. She felt bad for the woman, but where her pity used to go a long way, it had been considerably shortened by Reina's own actions against her family.

"Reina," Julius's voice called through the speaker in the room. "If the child is done nursing, please bring him back. The master says his turn is next." Reina sighed in contempt and rose, not looking at Lucy in her guilt. Lucy stopped her for a moment, and wrapped her pillow's case around the blanket Igneel was wrapped in.

"What…"

"He may be able to sleep if my scent is nearby." Reina nodded and left, looking back at Lucy once, before leaving. Shortly after she did so, the doors unlocked and Lucy and the others walked out into the main room. They all looked at each other and Lucy nodded. Tonight, their plan would get underway.


	11. Chapter 10

Hey Guys!

Wow, it's December already! I can't really believe it. Anyway, the story is hitting its climax. I'm thinking anywhere from two to three more chapters and then the story is done. And for those of you who are waiting for a revenge on Julius moment, you'll get a little taste here.

As always, enjoy! - Singed

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Laxus marched with the others in silence. He needed to do this now before things got to crazy. He was walking behind Elfman and Evergreen as they talked. Elfman was arguing with Evergreen about inviting Mira to live with them.

"I don't think its necessary, Elfman," Ever huffed. "We're about to have our own baby and two newborns in the home is going to be crazy!"

"I know but she's my sister." Ever sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know," she was silent for a moment, before continuing. "But, don't you think that she my want to move in with the father?"

At this Elfman shook off her hand and crossed his arms angrily. "If he can't stick around to take care of them, then he doesn't deserve it! I still can't believe that my sister would have a one night stand. It's not in her."

Laxus, seeing an opportunity to become part of the conversation stepped in before he lost his nerve. "Oh yeah, and how would you know that? You talk to some of her lovers?"

Elfman glared at Laxus and Ever shifted uncomfortably. Neither of them had completely gotten over his absence at their wedding. Well, if they were already mad at him, might as well break the news.

"No, but as far as I'm aware Mira's only had like one or two. And I know that she always waited until she was sure of the relationship. My sister is very sensitive Laxus, something you might not understand." Laxus hid his flinch and nodded as a peace offering.

"Alright, but how are you sure that the father even knows that Mira's pregnant? Maybe they've been seeing each other secretly and he's been away." Ever, seeing that the conversation wasn't going to end soon, wandered off towards Freed and Bigslow while Elfman thought and nodded slightly.

"Okay, Mira might do something like that. However, this abduction made national and then world news. He would have heard about it by now. If he were a real man, he'd be here by my side helping us to free Mira and the others."

Laxus couldn't have asked for a better opening. "Don't worry Elfman, he is."

"What?" Elfman stopped dead, which was a good thing because they were towards the back of the crowd anyway and it let the others pass them. Laxus didn't want this to be too much of a scene.

"You know who it is?" Elfman started looking around, but of course there was no one really around anymore.

"Yeah, I just found out." Elfman nodded and waited. Laxus sighed and wondered if this was such a good idea but it was the right thing to do. He needed to make peace with Elfman before he brought Mira into his home. He'd already spoken to Lisanna. She'd figured it out a while ago and while she wanted better treatment for her sister, she had understood. Elfman he knew would be a different story all together.

"Look Elfman, I'm the father." Elfman grew very still as his pupils shrunk. "I just found out," Laxus continued before he could say anything. "And no, Mira and I haven't been seeing each other secretly, so it was a one night stand. But I also know that for the last year I've been in-love with Mira and she'd been in-love with me."

"Then how could you leave her! Do you know what this baby has been doing to her? It could kill her!"

Laxus bristled at his tone and started yelling back. "Yeah, I've been informed! Look, your sister didn't even bother to tell me when I returned. I had to find out through some papers. Trust me, if I had known…"

"It still would have taken this mess to get you to admit it and settle down!"

"What?"

"Laxus, do you think we're blind? Everyone has known for an entire year how you two have felt for each other. I'm not going to lie. I suspected you might be the father. But, I hoped you weren't."

"Why?"

"Because everyone knows that you don't want a family or that kind of responsibility. A guild, fine it works for you. A wife and a child, forget it. That's just too much commitment."

Laxus just stared at him and bristled a little to know that Elfman was right until just a few weeks ago. "I've changed."

"Yeah, I bet you have thanks to your instincts as a dragon slayer. Though apparently, you did it wrong."

"Yeah, you're right I did. But I'm going to prove to you and everyone else that I'm here to take care of my family. And, I really do love Mira, dragon slayer instincts aside." Elfman just looked away and huffed.

"Look man, just punch me and get it over with."

"What?" Elfman asked.

"I'm giving you permission to punch me, but only for the next five seconds. After that you've…" Laxus didn't get a chance to finish as he was laid flat by a very satisfied Elfman.

* * *

Natsu stared at the cliff face. They'd arrived a few hours ago and had just finished setting up camp. Somewhere, inside that rock was a hidden building that held Lucy and the others. At first, some of the guild members were ready to believe Natsu had gone crazy, but Sherria was able to give Eric just enough healing power to restore his hearing for a few moments. He heard enough through the stone walls to let everyone know that there was an entire compound behind that rock. Surprisingly, it was Wakaba who found the entrance. He used his smoke magic to go through every crack and crevice. Eventually, they found a hidden door.

"It won't be easy getting through this, and of course they know we're here." Gajeel said coming back and sighing.

"Stealth was never our objective Gajeel," Mest said. The other dragon slayers nodded. "However, I'm sure we surprised them. Natsu?" Natsu closed his eyes and saw the world through Lucy. All the women were together currently and were leaning worriedly over Mira. She was most definitely not looking good. All the pregnant women were showing now, in some capacity or another, and Natsu could hear alarms.

"They haven't told the girls anything yet. However, there are alarms sounding everywhere."

"Yeah," Laxus said. "According to the file, they were assuming that if we ever did find this place, it would be after the mates were killed. They do have a contingency plan just in case this happened prematurely."

"What plan?"

"Not sure. I'm thinking a back door though." Everyone nodded and Mest turned to Happy, Patherlily, Lector, and Frosh to give them orders. They had all been visiting the other exceeds, but news of the abduction had reached them and they'd come as fast as they could. Since they were here Mest was going to use them. They were to fly around the entire mountain side and see if they could locate a secret entrance. Carla was also there, but she was currently helping Romeo with a project to help the mates and Wendy in case there was an intense need of healing. Mest watched Romeo for a second. It was no surprise that everyone assumed that he was going to be Wendy's mate when she became old enough to have one, but such thoughts brought sharp pains to his chest. He knew it was wrong to harbor such feelings for someone who was still but a girl, but he could only control his actions, not his emotions.

"Did you see any of the others?" Eric asked. He tried to be nonchalant, but Natsu knew he was worried.

"Yeah, they're all together. Kinana seems fine. Has a small baby bump now and she seems very chummy with Yukino, whose baby bump is larger than Kinana's."

Sting's eyes filled with pride and he leaned back with a nod. "Yeah, twins run in Yukino's family. It was always a possibility that she might be pregnant with twins."

"Mira?" Laxus asked.

Natsu grew quiet and Laxus turned away in anger. That was all the answer he needed. Lisanna and Elfman who were nearby, started whispering and Elfman turned an angry gaze towards Laxus. Laxus rubbed his jaw where he'd been punched.

"What of Levy?" Gajeel asked.

"Fine, but she's mad. Just as mad as Lucy for having her children taken away from her. They are going to go on quite the rampage tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, some big plan Lucy and Levy spoke about. They apparently came up with it while we were still asleep, but tonight is the night they chose."

"Man, it's like they knew we'd be here to give them coverage." Rogue said.

Natsu laughed and grinned up at Rogue. "Come on man, haven't you seen us work together before? We have always just been in perfect sync. But yeah, we'll give them all the backup we can. I'm sure that that door can't stand up against five really pissed off dragon slayers." All of the dragon slayers smiled and Laxus stood, rolling his shoulders.

"Natsu," he said, "keep that bond open and let us know when to strike."

* * *

"And you're absolutely sure that the dragon slayers are all out there, waiting for us to make our move?" Erza asked. Lucy nodded, opening her eyes. She smiled and sat down. Natsu thought he was smooth, but Lucy had perfected the bond connection months before he had. In fact, she had been well aware when he'd gotten it to work and had found a way of covering her own presence while he was observing. She never thought of using it to lie to him however, so all the information he gleaned from the bond was true. It worked out better that way.

"Yes, they are there and Natsu and the others will attack when they see us move."

"Luce," Levy said, "you are going to have to show me how to do that."

"Sure thing Levy. When we're back and settled. Oh, one more thing, basically everyone is out there. From what I saw, Gray and Jellal will definitely be coming in as well. Everyone will be coming for their own, but of course if you see someone just go with them." They all nodded and sat back. A nervous energy was flowing through the room and Lucy just wished it was over.

"When you say everyone ..." Mira piped in.

"I mean it. Everyone. Even some of the pregnant women who can't use their magic are there to make sure that we're taken care of properly when we get out. Many stayed behind though, but you couldn't have kept Bisca, Cana, or Evergreen away." A nod of consent ran through the women and they chatted for a time, before the buzzer sounded.

"Remember, be careful but prepared," was Lucy's parting words and all the women nodded before heading back into their rooms. Lucy used her time to prepare a sling for carrying Igneel. It was really nothing more than her bed sheet, but still it would work. She had been relieved when Reina had let it slip that there were in fact cameras in every room, but that there was no microphone. And to give the women some privacy they were pointed away from the toilets. Lucy used this information to prepare now. Acting cold, she wrapped her blankets around her and went to the toilet. There, she removed the sheet from the blanket and tied it into the sling shape she needed. She then left it there by the toilet and walked back over to the bed with the blanket and laid down.

The worst thing was the boredom. They literally didn't give them anything to do. At least a book or some kind of puzzle would be nice, but no. They were afraid that by giving them anything that they'd use it against Haja and his crew. Well tough, because that was already going to happen. Lucy counted down the minutes before the door was going to open and she was going to corner Reina. Luckily, Reina was already on their side so she probably just had to ask nicely.

Finally, around Igneel's feeding time the door opened. Lucy stood ready to greet Reina, but cold dread filled her veins instead. Julius was there with a sadistic smile on his face and he sauntered up to Lucy. She quickly stood up on the bed and glared down at him.

"What do you want Julius?"

"Come on babe, you've known full well for months now what I want."

"I thought you weren't allowed to touch any of us?"

He sighed and walked closer, touching the blanket that Lucy had wrapped around herself. "I wasn't, because then your distress and unfaithfulness would become a big honking beacon to your mates, but since they're here already we've had to take drastic measures."

"Meaning?" Lucy had already decided to beat this fool to a pulp, but she knew that Natsu was listening so the more information she gleaned now the better off they'd be.

"Meaning that we're going to take the children we have and kill all of you. It will be quite the set back, but it's better than nothing. Of course," Julius said, ripping the blanket out of Lucy's grip, "I'll get some fun first. Starting with you."

Lucy didn't say a word. Instead, she launched herself from the bed and kicked Julius in the head. He slammed into the wall and slid down. Lucy stood, rage coming off of her in waves. An answering rage was coming from Natsu. He wanted to kill this guy. Well, Lucy was going to let him. She could have done it herself with her bare hands but that would slow her down and the idea of intentionally killing someone, even Julius, caused her stomach to turn. Instead she decided that while he was unconscious, she would free the others. She walked over to the sling and picked it up. Then grabbing her wrist, she pulled off the bracelet. The idiots hadn't realized that Lucy had purposely been starving herself to become thin enough to slip it off. Nursing Igneel helped her lose even more weight. Natsu was going to be a mother hen for her thinness, but it was a small price to pay. Before walking out, she took the keys from Julius's belt and quickly unlocked the other doors.

Once they were all out, they nodded to each other and headed for the exit. Just as they made it into the hall, they heard the base door explode.

* * *

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" The collective roar of the dragon slayers screamed. The door exploded and Natsu was the first in, ready to destroy Julius. Laxus was right behind him and he even passed the fire dragon slayer, only to come to a sudden stop in shock. Standing there before them was Jegan. He stood there, staring at them and Laxus cracked his knuckles.

"You here to die?"

Jegan lifted a brow. "I'm to die, am I?"

"Yeah. You took our mates and now you're in our way," Gajeel seethed coming up behind Laxus.

Jegan simply stepped aside and showed them the ground littered with the soldiers the researchers had hired to protect the base. "I'd rather not die," Jegan informed them. "In fact, I'd rather be allowed to leave and go back to living in obscurity like I'd been before Haja found me and convinced me to join rank. Worst decision of my life. He's manipulated me at every turn and I went along with it."

"You're a dragon slayer man, what could he possibly have on you?"

"My mate." The dragon slayers stiffened and nodded. "First, he convinced me that I could still win the woman I thought was my mate if I joined him. He said he had a special potion to make people forget. A lie, but I thought Julia was my mate. Of course, I didn't learn the truth until I met Reina."

"The other research chick?"

"Yes, she too is kept here against her will. When I realized she was my mate, I couldn't leave her here to be blackmailed. I also couldn't let on to what she was either, for her sake anyway. Haja's known. Haja's always known. Somehow, he has the power to see soul mates with those destined to have them. He saw me coming a mile away and saw where my soul would lie, given the chance."

"So you want us to keep you alive."

"Me and Reina. She's been doing everything in her power to keep your mates and children safe from the likes of Julius and the others." The other dragon slayers turned to Natsu, who nodded.

"Very well," Laxus said, "but get out of our way."

"One more thing," Jegan held up his sword and motioned to them all. "I've disabled the cameras in this hallway so Haja and the others couldn't see what I did. He has Reina under a death spell. He needs to believe that you defeated me."

"So what do you want us to do?"

"I want you to allow me to mark you all with my sword." Before any of them could blink, Jegan flipped through the air and cut them all. They reacted and by the time he landed back in front of them, he was covered in burns and cuts. Another would have fallen; he just nodded and without a word stepped aside. The dragon slayers ran forward.

"Okay remember," Laxus said as they came to their first fork, "if you find any of them, you get them out. I know we all want our own, but this isn't about that right now." They all nodded and they began to split up. Natsu however continued with Laxus and Gajeel. He could sense Lucy and was headed her way.

* * *

The girls had only stepped out of their prison and walked but a few short feet before they hit opposition. Some guards ran at them and Levy and Lucy stepped forward. The others ran the other way, a plan they'd discussed earlier. It was a gamble to split, but if they stayed together, they might all be captured again. As individuals, they were easier to conceal. Lucy took the first guard in the gut and Levy caused rocks to fall on three. That left two more. Lucy changed outfits and shot them all with Leo's light. They were down, but now they were separated from the others.

"Well, let's just move forward." Levy nodded and the two mothers made a beeline for where they knew their children were. How? Call it mother's intuition, but whatever it was, it was just as powerful as the dragon mate bond in tracking.

* * *

"Come on Kinana!" Yukino called as she rounded another corner. "We have to keep ahead of them!" The two had run right into guard group after guard group, causing their party to shrink with each encounter as everyone instinctively split. Yukino and Kinana had tried to lose the last group in the maze of hallways, but this group had been able to keep up.

"AAAHHH!" A scream ripped through the air and Yukino turned to see that Kinana was no longer behind her.

"Kinana!" She started back, when a few of the guards turned the corner and started running towards her, their spears lowered to kill. Taking a step back Yukino turned to run, only to hit what felt like a wall. However, it was warm and it moved. Looking up thinking it was another guard, Yukino's scream was cut short as she stared into the eyes of Rogue.

"Rogue!" She quickly hugged the dragon slayer. He smiled and pulled her to the side as someone else passed him.

"I'd say get your filthy hands off my mate," Sting murmured with rage, "but for now, keep her out of the way while I kill these guys." Before Yukino could blink, Sting had shot off three quick lasers that left large gaping holes in the chests of the guards. After they fell, Rogue let her go and ran towards where Yukino had last heard Kinana's screams.

"I'm going after Kinana," he yelled. Sting nodded as he turned to Yukino. He had been prepared to approach her, but was surprised to be almost tackled. She hugged him fiercely and String chuckled, before titling her chin up to kiss her passionately. She melted into the kiss and Sting was prepared to deepen it, before an explosion rocked the place.

Pulling away, he sighed. "Looks like Salamander is wrecking the place, which means it's time to get you out of here. M'lady." Yukino smiled. It had originally been the title for Minerva, but after Sting had mated her it had become a joking yet affectionate term of endearment. Looping Yukino's arm around his, he quickly led her out of the building and as Yukino stepped out into the clearing, they were greeted with cheers.

* * *

"Now dear," a guard said, pulling Kinana's head back by the hair and placing a knife to her throat. "Where are the others?"

"I don't know! And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you!" With a growl, the guard pulled back to stab Kinana in the throat, when they were suddenly enveloped in a shadow.

"What is this! She shouldn't be able to do magic!"

"She can't," Rogue said, stepping through, "but I can." Whatever nightmare they were experiencing, Kinana was thankfully spared as he helped her up.

"Thank you, Rogue."

"Yeah, thanks," another voice said coming up behind Kinana. She turned to see Eric throw a dead guard away. "However, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to take it from here." Rogue nodded and smirked.

"Fine, I'll stop rescuing girls that aren't mine. I'll go find Wendy then." Rogue stepped away taking his shadow with him. The guards looked around in relief, before they saw Eric's glare.

"Kinana, why don't you turn that corner and plug your ears." Kinana, knowing she'd have no way to stop him, did as requested. He made it quick because she only heard one scream before she felt him touch her shoulder. She smiled up at him and jumped up to peck his cheek.

"Is that all I'll get for rescuing you?"

Kinana smiled. "For now. I'll keep the better stuff for later." Eric smirked and then put his arm around her, leading her to the exit.

* * *

Erza panted as she drove her knee into the next guard. He fell to the ground, out cold. "This is so much harder pregnant." She'd stolen a spear and struck another guard out cold as he rushed her.

"Tell me about it," Juvia sighed, throwing her knife into the throat of another guard. "I'm made of water, you'd think I could control it."

"Gruuuh!" A guard screamed, coming up behind Juvia. She turned, knowing that she wouldn't have enough time to defend herself.

"Juvia!" Erza screamed, when suddenly an icicle sprang from the man's chest. He fell to reveal Gray and Jellal.

"Jellal! Gray!" Juvia and Erza said at once.

"Nice shot," Jellal said, before he approached Erza. The two of them looked as if they were about to kiss, but instead they just shook hands and blushed.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Gray yelled, "You two are married!"

Jellal got a very serious expression on his face and nodded. "You're right." He leaned forward and kissed Erza very briefly on the lips.

"Jellal!" She yelled, scandalized. "When did you become so forward!" He laughed and turned, leading Erza out. Juvia turned back to Gray, who had gotten much closer, causing her to jump.

"Gray…"

"Not another word Juvia," he said, taking her hands in his and took a breath. "Not until I've been allowed to say somethings."

Juvia nodded and Gray continued. "I love you more than I've ever thought I could love another person. You loved me when I honestly thought I was unlovable, and I repaid it by making you feel like crap. Then I realized that I turned into exactly what I'd been trying not to."

"Gray, you're not making any sense."

Gray huffed and pushed his hands through his hair. "Alright, let's try again. I'm terrified of this baby Juvia. I mean, I'm a demon slayer and I learned it from my already dead, walking corpse father, whose dying wish almost made me kill my best friend. I've had to fight to survive my entire life and I honestly thought I was unlovable so I pushed everyone away, even you. When I realized that I loved you, I decided to open up but just to you, because I knew my heart was safe with you. However, with a baby, I'll be the father and a magic teacher. I'll have the power to make or break this child's life and heart early. I just… come from such a broken past Juvia. How can I be expected to be the perfect dad?" Tears ran down Gray's cheeks and Juvia whipped them away with her thumbs.

"Oh my love," she whispered. "Why did you not tell me this before?"

"Because I'm supposed to be strong for you."

"That doesn't mean I want perfect Gray. I love you, flaws and all and I too am terrified of this baby."

"You are?"

"Yes! I didn't have a good childhood either Gray, but I'm determined to be a good mother. And I know that if you can remember and learn from what you went through, you'll be a great dad."

"Really?"

"Yes." Gray grabbed her face, mirroring where her hands already were and kissed her. How long they kissed, no one knows, but they finally pulled away when Gray smelled smoke.

"That's Natsu for yah. Burning the place down around your ears. Come on, let's find an exit." He took Juvia's hand and interlaced their fingers before trudging down the hallway.

"By the way, I was thinking. If the baby's a girl, I want to name her River Ur."

"That's nice," Juvia said with a smile. "But I think it's a boy my love."

"Really?"

"Yes. I've been contemplating Storm."

"Uh, Storm Fullbuster. I like it." He smiled at her as he pulled her out of the doorway. They heard a whoop from Cana as Mako groaned.

"I told you they weren't going to be the last ones out! You lose Mako!"

"Whatever Cana! Wakaba and Mest are still in the running."

"Whatever, Natsu and Lucy are so going to be the lasts ones out of there."


	12. Chapter 11

Hey Guys!

This will be the second to last chapter. I'm contemplating an epilogue like I had in the first, but we'll see. If I do one it will most likely be pretty short. Anyway, a lot of things happen in this one and a lot of "awww" moments. Enjoy!

\- Signed

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Leave me, Wendy," Mira panted. "I'm just going to get you killed."

"No! I won't allow it! There has to be a way to save you!" Wendy was kneeling next to Mira who had collapsed a few moments earlier. Unlike Levy and Lucy, Wendy hadn't been able to lose enough weight to get rid of the bracelet. She was trapped with a dying woman without the use of magic.

"Well, at least I'll get to kill someone," a voice said from the dark. After the fifth explosion, the power had been cut from the building and all Wendy and Mira had to go on was the emergency lighting. Berial stepped from the shadows and leered down at the girls.

"Demon," Mira whispered. The man threw back his head and laughed.

"Very good Mirajane. Most people can't see through my disguise. I guess your magic gives you an advantage."

"I thought we defeated all the demons," Wendy said confused but preparing to fight.

"The demons of Zeref daughter of Grandina. Not normal ones." Berial lifted his hands and the disguise fell away leaving before them a very obvious demon, with horns and everything.

"Our friends are coming," Wendy challenged.

"Good, they can remove your worthless bodies from my home." In one swift move the demon attacked. Wendy was able to dodge and kick him in the back. He laughed and acted like she'd barely touched him. Wendy was in a panic. She needed her magic and she needed her magic now!

"Wendy!" Wendy didn't need to turn around to know that Rogue was quickly approaching. Good, he'd give her the backup she needed.

"I don't think so!"Berial yelled. He jumped up and smashed the floor with his fists. The floor quaked and shook, crumbling around them. Wendy's eyes turned to saucers, as she reached for Mira. Mira reached back, but just before their hands touched Mira fell while a hand caught Wendy's shirt. Berial disappeared with Mira, laughing as he fell into the darkness. He'd lost Wendy, but he still got a victim.

"No!" Turning, she saw Rogue's stricken face but oddly enough he wasn't watching after Mira. For some reason he was looking down the hallway across the gaping whole. Wendy chose to ignore his bizarre reaction.

"Rogue, we have to go after her!"

"No need," he nodded to the other side of the chasm. Laxus was approaching with a calm fury, lightening sparking with each foot fall. He looked down into the dark and then looked back up at Rogue. He acted calm and controlled, but Wendy could see his sides heaving and hear the rush of air as he took breaths. He'd run his fastest to reach them, but had not gotten there in time. Wendy took a step back and gulped, sensing more danger from him than she had from Berial.

"La … Laxus," Rogue stammered and gulped. "I only had time to save Wendy and …"

"We'll discuss this later … if she survived. If not, you're a dead man." With that he jumped down into the dark. Wendy leaned over and watched him disappear before turning to the stricken slayer.

"Well, should I stay behind in case they need healing?"

"No, it is my job to get you out of here. Leave Mira to Laxus, he won't let his mate die." Wendy nodded, not at all surprised that Laxus had finally figured it out and moved down the hall with Rogue.

* * *

"I think we missed them, Luce," Levy sighed. Lucy nodded, not being able to contain her anger very well. They'd made it to the nursery, only to find it abandoned except for the unconscious body of Reina. She'd looked dead but a quick check revealed a pulse. Normally the kindhearted Levy and Lucy would have helped her more gently, but Levy leaned over and slapped her cheeks until she awoke with a groan.

"What happened?" Levy asked Reina. She gulped the water Lucy held to her mouth, and croaked out her story. Haja had order the three children to be prepared for removal from the compound. Reina had complied but staled while trying to appear in a rush. She had just gotten them completely ready when Haja and Julius came in. Haja had hit Reina with a spell without warning and picked up Ali and Gavey, while Julius picked up Igneel. The last thing Reina saw was them heading in different directions.

"Well, where is the back door?" Lucy had asked in anger, figuring they were simply taking two different routes but Reina had passed out again.

"There are many back doors," a new voice answered. Turning they saw a burned and bleeding Jegan come in. He ignored and pushed them to the side, checking Reina's head. He was far gentler then they would have suspected and if there had been any doubt of his affection for Reina, it was quickly discredited. He sat back with a sigh of relief and a satisfied smile crossed his face. The one thing about death spells was that they had to be renewed every couple of days in order to keep up potency. Haja had forgotten the last few weeks. Reina would live, but she'd be weak for a while.

"Then how do we get our children back!" Levy fumed, turning Jegan's attention back to the other women.

"By hunting them down," Jegan answered, lifting Reina in a swift movement and walking back out. "You're the mates of dragon slayers. It's time to go hunting." They were silent for a moment, before Levy made a suggestion. "We'll have to split up."

"You're right," Lucy said, heading for the door.

"I'll see you on the other side, Luce," Levy called, going in the direction of her children, just as Lucy knew in which direction her son was headed.

"Yeah, and we'll have to get a play date set up soon. Gavey and Igneel seem to get along well."

"Will do."

* * *

"It seems we missed them," Gajeel said, sniffing the air. The scent of his mate and children so fresh and close almost drove him crazy. Both Natsu and Gajeel had regained some of their special senses, but not much. Normally Gajeel would have been able to pin point his family in this giant place in a heartbeat with just one pull of air. Now he was forced to waste time sniffing like a dog. Luckily for him, up to this point he could follow Natsu who had the super powered bond.

"Yeah, but they split up," Natsu said, at the door. "Lucy went in the direction Igneel did."

"Does that mean their together?"

"No, I'd feel it if she had him. Lucy is hunting him down. Along with whoever has him. Unfortunately, my instincts tell me and the small amount of scent I can pick up confirms that it's Julius. He's already a dead man, but still."

Gajeel grunted. "I guess that means that Levy's hunting Haja if my nose tells me right."

Both of them were quiet for a moment, before they said simultaneously, "That's hot." Smirking at each other they nodded and headed after their mates. Something about their mates going dragon and hunting down their children's kidnappers had them excited in probably the most inappropriate way for the circumstance. But both were determined to file away the information and remember it at a more opportune time.

* * *

Levy turned a corner at breakneck speed, skidding so she didn't hit the far wall. There he was! Haja had placed Ali on the floor, wailing, while he was forced to manhandle Gavey as hee son struggled. Though only just three, Gavey was actually throwing some of his magic around.

Suddenly Haja hit Gavey across the head. "You will be still you brat!" He roared as he struggled with a large door, bolted to the wall. Levy screamed as she slammed her petite body against Haja.

"Mama!" Gavey wailed in relief. His large tears were a siren call to Levy and she was prepared to fight with everything she had, but first, she needed to get her youngest out of harm's way. Gavey had some magic resistance now that he was using, but Ali had nothing.

"Solid Script Magic Gust!" A stiff wind quickly carried Ali down the hall, gently dropping her in an indented doorway behind Levy. She then turned the wind around to slam Haja into the door. His body slacked enough for Gavey to hit the ground. He stayed on the ground and continued to cry, totally drained.

"Mama!"

"Mama's coming!" She raced to her son and pulled him up as Haja stood and raised his hands. Hatred shone in his eyes as he released a powerful blast.

"Shield!" Levy cried and dodged. She knew she and Gavey would be fine, but she'd placed the shield over her daughter.

"Gavey," she said to her son, "Mama needs you to go to Ali and sit with her. Can you do that for Mama? I need you to protect Ali." Her son looked up with large, tear stained eyes, but he nodded and walked over to Ali as quickly as possible.

"You dragon mates have been more trouble then you're worth!" Haja yelled. "I should have just killed you all and watched the dragon slayers die out of existence."

"Then why didn't you!?"

"Too much power. Power I could control with the right manipulation. No matter! I will kill you now and still take your children."

"You take a step towards my children, and I will kill you."

"Not if I kill you first." Haja lunged with another blast, which Levy dodged as she sent her own spell.

"Blaze!" A fire quickly engulfed the area he'd been standing, but he'd launched back just in time, only now there was a wall of fire between them. Levy, deciding that escape was better than fighting, raced to her children. She placed Ali in her sling and put Gavey on her shoulders.

"Running away!"

"Strategic retreat!"

"It's no matter! I'll hunt you all down and kill you one by one."

"Not if I hunt you down first," came the voice Levy had missed with every fiber of her being. He walked past her and stood between his family and the madman.

"Papa!" Gavey squealed.

Gajeel looked back and smiled at his son. "Hey there my boy. I see you were a good dragon slayer and protected your sister and mama." Gavey turned his fingers into iron, which is all he was able to do at the moment, and made a fist.

"Yes," he said emphatically.

Levy smiled at her husband, whose eyes shone with love and pride. "You did well Levy," he whispered. "Protected our children like a real dragon."

"Meaningless complements will get you nowhere." Levy said with a huff.

Gajeel laughed and smiled outright. "Which is why I only ever speak the truth with you." Levy smiled back, just as the fire died and Haja approached.

"Let me do the honors Levy. I'll catch up in a minute." Levy nodded and turned to escape the battle.

"Punch him Papa," Gavey yelled. Gajeel smiled. He crouched as Haja strolled forward.

"You can't win, dragon slayer."

"Correction, I can't lose." Both of them struck at the same time. Haja shot off a blast that would have punched through Gajeel's chest, if Gajeel hadn't also bent the floor to his will at the same time as throwing his iron fist. The blast missed him by mere millimeters, singing his clothes and causing him to wince in pain.

His iron arm continued to travel down the hall, until he'd pinned Haja to the door he'd been so desperate to open a few minutes ago. Coughing up blood and struggling against Gajeel, he watched him approach.

"You know it's really a shame for you. I'm angrier than I've ever been. So, I'm going to use that to fuel this next attack. Someone of your magic might have normally survived my shadow iron dragon roar at point blank range." Gajeel transformed into his special form and stood just in front of the sweating man. "However, you're not so lucky." Without a second thought, Gajeel unleashed the most powerful dragon roar of his life. The side of the mountain exploded with the force and when it was over, Gajeel was left staring out into the night. At his feet there was a smoking pile of ashes that smelled of Haja and death. Good enough proof for Gajeel.

He turned and caught up with Levy soon enough. Her petite frame was burdened by both children, especially since the exhausted Gavey had fallen asleep over Levy's head and was drooling in her hair.

"Come here kid." Gajeel said, pulling Gavey off Levy and easily cradling his son. In his sleep Gavey snuggled closer to his father and took big whiffs of his scent, sighing in peace and contentment. Gajeel smiled.

"Ali's been doing the same with me," Levy said, readjusting her daughter, tears coming from her eyes now that she could finally stop fighting.

"Come here shrimp," he whispered, pulling Levy into his arms. Feeling safe for the first time in weeks, Levy cried and cried as Gajeel hid his own tears. As she calmed down, he could feel and hear Ali sniffing with new vigor, probably catching his scent now too. He'd have to have a lot of father-daughter time with her the next few days to reestablish the bond. An explosion rocked the facility and Gajeel swiftly picked up Levy, carrying her to the exit.

"I can walk, Gajeel," she said, though she didn't try to get out of his arms.

"Yeah and I'll let you once we're near the exit, but for now, rest." Levy placed her head on his shoulder and took a deep breath. She always found his unique blend of metal and sweat oddly comforting.

* * *

Mira shifted uncomfortably in the dark. The fall had hurt and she'd had to run as soon as the rubble had stopped falling. She'd gotten lucky in that Berial had gotten stuck in some of the falling floor. She'd been able to run for a while, but she couldn't move anymore. Panting and sliding down the wall she rode out the current wave of pain. She'd over exerted herself, but the pain in her stomach brought its own concerns. A tear fell and she realized just how terrified for her child she was. Using what little magic she could control, she was relieved to feel no injuries to the baby. While checking, she was shocked to feel one thing though. The baby was … concerned. Worried, Mira delved deeper into the child's emotions and was shocked by what she felt. The child felt a love for its mother and a concern for the illness it could feel affecting her. Smiling, Mira cradled over her stomach.

"Oh little one, your mother loves you so much."

"Sweet sentiments, for a dying woman." Mira looked up. Only the red glow of the emergency lights showed anything, but she could still see Berial approaching. "Now be a good girl and let me kill you."

"No."

Berial laughed! "Okay, I'll humor you for a moment. Why fight for your life now? I'll make your death quick and ultimately painless, while that creature growing inside you is killing you slowly and painfully. Why choose that?"

"Because if I die now, my baby won't have a chance. If I can make it to seven months then he or she does."

"So sweet, for a demon. It's sickening. Prepare yourself. Any last words?" Mira stared defiantly up at him prepared to do what she could, though there really wasn't much she could do. Just then she smelled ozone and felt the crackle in the air.

With a smile she breathed, "Laxus."

Berial didn't even have time to look surprised, as his head literally exploded into a ball of electricity. With a deafening thunder clap that had Mira holding her ears, his body fell over and Mira looked over at her mate. He hadn't even stopped walking. He'd shot Berial as he made his way forward, making barely a pause. He finally stopped when he reached Mira and stared down at her.

"Laxus," she said, "I'm glad someone came to help me." She smiled as sweetly as she could, but it faltered when she saw his look.

"I'd always come for you. You and our child." Mira's smile completely fell then and she looked down.

"Who told?"

"Does it matter?"

"No, I guess not," she whispered after a pause.

"The real question Mira, is why didn't you tell me."

"You were gone, and then there was no time when you got back." The air filled with more crackling tension and Mira flinched.

"No, you're right," she corrected. "I had four days, there was plenty of time. But Laxus, I was terrified of how angry you'd be at being forced to play mate and father for nothing more than a fling. You made it clear that no permanent attachment was desired."

With a sigh, Laxus crouched before her so that they were eye level. "I can explain that."

"No need," Mira said, some of her smile returning. "I know you don't remember that night."

"Yeah, thanks to being a second generation dragon slayer."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll give you the details later. For now, I need to clear something else up. It's true that when I found out dragon slayers had life mates, I was bummed. I was already enjoying the romantic benefits of being a famous wizard at the time and the thought of settling down was not my idea of fun. However, even back then whenever I gave any kind of thought to a family I always placed you in the role of my imagined wife."

"Really?"

"Yeah, though it isn't what you think. I always felt closest to you than the other girls of the guild. Except for Evergreen, and there was no way I'd ever marry her." He shivered and Mira smiled.

"So when you kissed me that day and I came to the conclusion, fighting and screaming I might add, that you were my mate and the woman I truly loved I was shocked. I'd held onto the drive to never settle down for so long that I decided to fight this new knowledge for as long as I could. Until finally I literally snapped and my instincts took over, which is pretty much why I don't remember that night. My magic decided for me. Best thing they've ever done to be honest." Mira smiled again. She'd sort of stopped paying attention after Laxus admitted to loving her, but she'd gleaned enough to decide that all could be forgiven.

"So," Mira ventured, "what now?"

"Now," Laxus said, taking her right wrist in his hand, "I'm going to mark you."

"But, I thought we had to make a big public spectacle first?"

"Yeah well, I've been doing all of this backwards from the beginning anyway, so might as well keep going. When we get back with the others and you've had time to rest, we'll take care of that. Besides, I can feel the pain and weakness you're in all because my mark isn't on you. I'm going to take care of that first." Looking into her eyes, Mira felt Laxus send a brief jolt of electricity into her arm. When he released her, his mark of interwoven lightning bolts shone on her forearm. Instant relief flooded her and she practically passed out. Laxus caught her and hoisted her up.

Mira readjusted herself to fit more closely to his chest, listening to his heartbeat and breathing. As she was carried Mira couldn't help an incandescent smile, which Laxus noticed instantly.

"Can you try to not act so happy? It's embarrassing." This made her smile even more as she grabbed his cheek, leaned up, and kissed him. It wasn't impassioned, just full of joy. Laxus, after a moment, answered in kind and pulled away with his own brilliant smile, one he was reserving only for her.

* * *

Lucy was on the chase. She'd never really felt like this before. It was exhilarating and she finally understood why hunters got such a thrill. Speed was essential, but so was stealth. So she stayed as quiet as she could while running.

Turning a corner Lucy stopped dead when she saw Julius standing there leaning against the wall, smirking at her. "It's about time dearest. I was worried that I'd have to leave before you arrived." Julius hoisted Igneel up and Lucy stiffened as she saw her whimpering son.

"Give him to me, Julius," Lucy said in the most commanding, no nonsense voice she'd ever used.

"No, I think not," he purred. "See, I want one thing and one thing only Lucy, and this little guy is going to get that for me."

"And what's that?"

"Lucy, Lucy, I've always just wanted one torrid night of love making. One night is all I ask."

"No."

"Ah well, I'd thought you'd be more obliging, but since you're determined to be stubborn …" He suddenly removed the blanket that Igneel had been wrapped in and showed Lucy the glowing curse he'd place on her son. Stiffening further, Lucy took a step forward.

"No, no, missy," Julius said, pressing his finger to the middle of it. "This is a special spell by my design. If I give the right word, the sign will detonate, as will your son."

"What do you want Julius!?"

"I want you to come over here. Let me lead you into the nearest room, have my way and then I'll let you leave with Igneel."

"You lie!" Julius seemed surprised that Lucy had called his bluff, but he smiled.

"Indeed I do. If I'm going to give the child up, I must have another. So, it's your life for your sons. Take your pick." Lucy glared at him hard, before her looks softened and she approached, defeated.

Julius smiled and placed his arm around her when she was close enough. "There, isn't this much better. Now, I'm going to put Igneel down over there so his worthless father can find him." He placed Igneel down, just like he said he would and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, turning her away and moving further down the hallway. "I'm afraid that you can never see your family again, but I'll be a most energized lover. I can assure you. Oh, and don't even think of running away. I can detonate my curse from anywhere in the world."

"So, you have to say a word and that word will kill my son."

"Not your son any more dear," he said glaring at Igneel. Igneel was wailing, having heard and smelled Lucy. He was confused as to why she wasn't cuddling him and holding him. Lucy understood all of this with the heart of a mother, when Julius spun her around to face him. "You must forget him and his worthless father."

He grabbed her face roughly and kissed her. Lucy was sure that he thought it was hot and sexy, but it was by far the worst kiss she'd ever had and that was saying something. She'd been cornered by a drunken Bacchus a few years back and he'd mostly missed her lips, which caused him to slobber all over her cheeks. Natsu had come to her rescue pretty early on. Well, he wasn't here and she didn't need him to rescue her anymore.

Lucy pulled back gently, lulling him into a false sense of security. She didn't even check the bond. She'd felt a jolt of shock when Julius had kissed her and she was sure that Natsu was now, most likely, blowing the building apart to get to her faster. Because according to Natsu, hallways just get in the way sometimes. As soon as she was able to get her lips away from him, he smiled and was about to say something, when Lucy throat punched him. He gurgled and fell, struggling to breath and most definitely not able to say anything.

"A helpful tip, Julius," Lucy said, bending down and lifting Igneel up into her arms. "Don't use seal magic and lie about it to someone who's been around plenty. I know from my friends that this particular seal will cause an explosion, but only if you're touching the object when you give the word."

Julius's face contorted in rage and he hurled himself at her. Lucy side stepped and slammed a kick into his side. He flew into the nearest wall. Lucy wanted to beat the living daylights out of him, but she couldn't risk him touching Igneel. Julius was mad enough now to actually do it.

"Need help, Luce," Natsu asked. Lucy turned in surprise. She hadn't heard him coming, even though he'd melted through most of the walls. Well, she'd been busy.

"Yes, hold Igneel would you?" Natsu smiled and took his son. His son, who'd quieted when Lucy had picked him up, started cooing when he smelled his father again. Natsu cradled him, a brilliant smile stretching across his cheeks. Lucy smiled at her men and her heart softened, but not enough to not get her revenge. Turing back around, she let her anger out. She kicked an already down Julius in the stomach and then punched him in the face over and over again. She just kept going, until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Luce, I think I've become a bad influence on you." He turned her around to face him, as the man on the floor panted in pain. Natsu whipped her tears away, tears she didn't even know she was crying and placed his forehead to hers. As she breathed in, she felt her rage flowing away and she sighed. Later, she would realize that with the bond being so strong, Natsu's anger had been leaking over and she was not used to having to control a dragon's rage.

"Better?" She nodded and Natsu kissed her forehead. Lucy, deciding that she wanted a better greeting, lifted her face and Natsu took the hint happily. It was a long kiss and Lucy had completely forgotten where she was until Natsu suddenly jerked out his arm and she heard a hard impact followed by a groan. Natsu pulled away, his eyes hard and glowing.

"It would've been wiser for you to use the time I was taking to greet my mate and child to escape. Instead you tried to hurt them again."

"She's mine!" Julius screeched.

"She doesn't belong to anyone Julius. She chose me, someone she could have refused if she'd desired and I would never have forced myself on her."

"You're a fool Dragneel. I'll claim her eventually."

"No, because you die here." Lucy, now her rage spent, was trying to decide how to stave Natsu's hand. He honestly hated killing people, even when it was necessary. He tried to hide it, but she could always tell. However, she was saved from such a need, because Julius was stupid. Natsu had taken a step or two from her and Julius, either mad, desperate, or too injured to judge properly, lunged for her and Igneel. Natsu grabbed him and with a speed faster than Lucy had ever seen, broke his body. His staring eyes, though dead, still seemed to long for her and so she turned away. Natsu set the body on fire and turned towards her. She saw the pain of the kill in his eyes and Lucy walked forward. Taking his hand, she led him away until they couldn't smell the smoke anymore.

"Hey, Luce?"

"Hmm?" He stopped and pulled her into a bear hug. First he breathed deeply, bringing in her scent and then he leaned further down to do the same with his son. Igneel, finally with his mother and father, and sensing a peace from them was asleep. Natsu smiled and kissed his son, before bringing his attention back to his mate. He cupped her face between his hands and just looked at her.

"I missed you, Luce."

"I missed you too, Natsu." Tears were in her voice, though her eyes remained dry. Natsu closed the distance between them and kissed her. He was aware of Igneel between them, so he kept his desire for a passionate kiss in check. Instead, it was slow and patient, gentle and loving. Natsu didn't want to show Lucy how much he'd missed her in his _bed_ , he was trying to show her how much he'd just missed _her_. He loved her more than he'd ever loved anyone and he was expressing it as best he could. Lucy, as always, understood and answered back showing him just how much she'd missed him.

Finally, Lucy pulled away. "That will do Natsu," she smiled. "Let's get out of here. I'm tired, hungry, and I want to sleep in a real bed." Natsu nodded and draped his arm over her shoulders as they made their way out of the ruined fortress.

"Oh by the way," Natsu said, fishing into his pocket. "I thought you'd might like these." He passed Lucy her keys.

"Where did you find these?"

"Loke showed up on my way here and gave them to me. His ability to just pop in and pop out can be quite the life saver."

"Or quite the annoyance and cause of embarrassment." Natsu's face darkened. She was referring to more than one instance where he popped in on them in compromising actions. His excuse was that he felt her heart rate increase and he thought she was in danger. Of course, according to Virgo, they always knew when Lucy's reactions were from danger or from the pleasant punishment of her mate. Leave it to Virgo to make it sound dirty.

"You know of course," Natsu said a few minutes later, "that now that this has happened a second time, that I'm never letting you leave my sight again."

Expecting this, Lucy just rolled her eyes and decided to just buckle down and wait him out. He'd go with her everywhere for a few months if the last time was to go by, but eventually his paranoia would diminish. "Well, then you can help me pick out a new outfit this week."

"Anything." Lucy sighed. Great, usually that was the tester to see how committed to the part he was. She was in for a long wait.


	13. Chapter 12

Hey Guy!

So this is the last OFFICIAL chapter, but I've decided to write an epilogue to wrap up some final strings. I'll be posting it next weekend as a Christmas gift for all of you following the story. As always, hope you enjoy and thanks for reading and liking my work! You guys are awesome!

\- Singed

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

A cheer went up from their guild mates as Lucy, Natsu, and Igneel stepped out into the daylight. Cana seemed especially glad to see them and a few others glared in their direction for a while.

"Hey," Natsu fumed as he led his family to a tent off to the side. "Give us some room." Lucy smiled and shook her head. She looked over at the others and saw more than one couple making out and a few inappropriate noises were coming from the furthest tent. Natsu, hearing this, made a disgruntled noise.

"Jealous?" Lucy asked smiling, even though her cheeks were reddening.

"No. Disturbed. Those are not noises I want to hear coming from Erza." Lucy looked back in shock. Sure enough, all the other couples were accounted for. Yeah, she really didn't want to hear that from her either.

"Well, now that everyone is here," Laxus said, standing. "I have an announcement." Everyone looked over and quieted. Mira stood behind him, smiling with joy though she looked embarrassed. Lucy remembered her and Natsu's ceremony and smiled. She could relate.

"Okay, look. Mira is my mate." Laxus stopped and cleared his throat. Some people looked shocked, but most weren't. Freed was crying over near some trees, although whether because he was happy for his friend or because his dream was never to be realized who really knew. "Anyway, that means that I will protect her and no one is to ever think of her in her bathing suit again." A few giggles were heard and Mira stepped forward, taking his hand.

"It should be known that I love Laxus as well and will take revenge for all those sly looks ladies." Mira pressed her face into his shoulder as a sign of affection, but all the single women in the crowd swallowed hard while the men laughed outright. It was the official start of the most dangerous couple in the guild.

"This calls for a celebration!" Bacchus called next to Cana.

"We should wait until we reach the guildhall," Rogue said.

"You trying to ruin the fun?" Max groaned, more than ready to try his luck at wooing some of the women from Saber Tooth.

"No, he's being practical," Lisanna said, coming up behind Rogue and taking his hand. He smiled but blushed and everyone took a moment before they started cheering.

"It's about time!" Levy yelled

"Yes!" Gavey called, making everyone double over.

"A double reception! Oh how wonderful!" Mira quickly grabbed her sister and they went off, talking of plans. Rogue joined the others and explained that though they had finally admitted their feelings they'd have the actual ceremony at the guildhall.

"Saber Tooth and Fairy Tail aren't near each other at all," Elfman stated. "What are you going to do?"

Rogue paled a little before Mira came back and answered. "Oh Elfman, stop scaring him! Lisanna's going to Saber Tooth of course!" Everyone started at how happy she sounded.

"Look, it makes the most sense." Thinking about it, everyone nodded but it did dampen everyone's spirits a bit. Soon after, everyone decided that they'd start their journeys in the morning. Lucy had worried that she'd have trouble going to sleep, since she'd be sleeping on the ground but her genuine exhaustion and the presence of Natsu's arms lulled her to sleep immediately.

* * *

Jegan sighed as he stared down at the camp of the combined Fairy Tail and Saber Tooth guilds. Everyone had made it out alive, just like he knew they would. Whatever kind of luck these guys had, it was far too powerful for anyone to think they could beat. Hearing a small noise behind him, he turned to find Reina standing. He'd had very little time to gather personal items in his rush to get out of the complex but he had prepared a little bit beforehand. A small black duffel sat next to his now standing mate filled with some of his clothes, some of her clothes, a few necessary personal items, and enough money to see them settled somewhere quietly.

"We made it?" Reina asked as she stumbled forward.

"Yes," he said reaching out to offer a stable support. She ignored it and looked down at the celebrating crowd.

"It would seem that they made it too."

"Disappointed?"

She took a moment to answer, before she shook her head and sighed. "No, relieved. I just wanted all of this to be over, now it is."

Jegan's face scrunched for a moment in thought and nodded. "For Haja, Julius, Berial, and Deep Snow it is. For you and me, we were given a second chance."

Reina looked over at him before turning back to the noisy crowd. "So what now?"

Jegan sighed and looked at Reina in exasperation. "Do I really need to answer that Reina? Haven't you figured it out by now?" Reina turned towards him, her surprise only showing in her enlarged pupils. They suddenly shrank and she stiffened.

"I've been taught these past few years that hope is for fools and assumptions are often wrong, sometimes with deadly consequences. So sorry, you'll have to spell it out."

Jegan didn't say a word. He simply shot his arm out, grabbed her chin far more gently than the move's ferocity suggested and kissed her. She stiffened and then melted into the kiss before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself closer. He grabbed her waist and back of her neck and deepened it further to prove his passion. He pulled back after a time and felt a thrill of satisfaction as he saw her flushed face and a deep sense of pleasure and contentment deep within her emerald eyes.

"I love you," he whispered. It was probably the sappiest thing he'd ever uttered but it was also the most truthful statement he'd voiced. By her smile, she knew it and appreciated it.

"So it would seem. Are you hoping for a returned affection?" For a moment, he had a soul quaking terror that he'd misread her attachments to him all this time, but her smile and eyes spoke the truth and he relaxed.

"Eventually, although if you want this to be a binding ritual I'm afraid that you'll need to reciprocate now rather than later."

She pulled back a little in confusion. "What?"

As if on cue, Mest, Wendy, Romeo and two of the flying cats from Fairy Tail came walking out of the forest. "I may have arranged for some people to be here for this. I figured that we'd have to go into hiding for a while and I wanted to make sure that we'd go as mates." He could tell that Reina was a bit surprised and was contemplating whether she was ready for such a step, but when she leaned forward and kissed him after a moment he knew her answer.

"I guess I love you too, but you better be prepared to live with one prickly mate."

"Only if you can live with an abrasive one." She smiled and kissed him again as she offered her right wrist. He took it with pleasure and left his mark of a hidden eye. After that she walked off towards a barely visible cabin that they'd be staying the night in while he turned towards the small group from Fairy Tail.

"I guess I should be thankful that you showed up when you did," Jegan said to the blue and white cats. They'd been doing a perimeter check when they'd seen Jegan and attacked, fearing the worst. He'd quickly convinced them that he was no threat and then asked them to bring a few more friends. "Although," his eyes shifted towards Mest and his gaze darkened, "I didn't think you'd bring the council's watch dog."

"I don't work for the council," Mest fumed. "I'm just the only one from Fairy Tail that they'll deal with. Anyway, according to the others, you helped us out so I won't mention your survival." Jegan nodded and turned to Wendy.

"Well Wendy glad you guys survived. Just let the others know when the timing is right that we made it. I have no real desire of become part of the larger world again, but our children will."

"Okay, I guess. For Reina anyway, she helped us at least." Jegan smirked and ruffled the hair on her head. He watched Romeo puff in anger, but Mest's reaction of stiffening and a quick building of power was far more interesting. He'd have to watch this.

"You think Reina was the only one helping you guys? Who do you think made sure that Haja didn't see or hear all those 'secret' planning conversations?" Wendy looked at him for a moment before blushing and nodded. He turned and started walking towards the cabin where Reina waited.

"Bye Fairy Tail. If I never see you again, it'll be too soon." With that he disappeared into the trees, while Mest transported himself and the others back to the group down below. Jegan looked back for a moment and sighed. Yes, little Miss Wendy would need to be watched in the coming years. Something told him that when her biology took over things were going to get more than interesting.

* * *

The next morning, Fairy Tail and Saber Tooth ran into an assortment of problems. One was Natsu and Gajeel finally realizing how thin both Levy and Lucy were. This caused breakfast to become a two hour event as Natsu and Gajeel insisted on more and more food. Lucy and Levy had tried to explain that they couldn't possibly eat so much, but the guys weren't having it. Finally satisfied, they allowed everyone to start packing. Those that were ready started heading out and so they lost about half of the camp with the hour. Lucy thought that this would make the going easier, but just as everyone else was starting to pack up all of the dragon slayers, except for Wendy, fell over in pain.

"What's happening!" Yukino wailed. Everyone else was just as concerned, but the dragon slayers were able to speak. The facility was still burning inside the mountain and the flames must have finally reached the box of Reina's that took their special senses. They had just gotten their noises, ears, eyes, and tongues back at full capacity and it was painful. Severe headaches soon followed and all of them had to wait another night. At the urging of the mates many of the others still there left, which was fine with those who chose to stay behind. It was nice to have peace and quiet again.

Natsu and Lucy sat in their tent, talking. Natsu was probably in some of the worst pain, compared to the others but he just wanted to lie there holding Igneel and speak to Lucy. Igneel and he were completely inseparable and Lucy melted inside. Natsu would pause sometimes, mid-sentence and just stare at him or rock him while humming. When Lucy had to nurse or change him, Natsu would stir just enough and hold her or hold Igneel's legs up so it was easier for her to change him.

"Do you think we'll be able to go tomorrow?"

"Yeah, my head ache is already better and a good night's rest should help. From some of the sounds coming from the other tents, I know that some of the others are already 100%." Lucy blushed and sighed. She and Natsu hadn't had time yet, but honestly she wasn't in any real hurry. After all, she wasn't particularly pleased with the idea of everyone hearing.

"Doesn't it embarrass you?" Lucy asked. Natsu shrugged and settled a little more.

"If I really feel anything, it's more discomfort. Most of the time if I were a normal person I wouldn't be hearing anything. So, I've gotten good at ignoring it."

"Hmm, you know with Igneel being a dragon slayer, he'll be able to hear things. We'll have to be quieter from now on."

"My hearing didn't really develop until I was about 10. I think we have some time."

"I guess."

It was two hours past sundown and Lucy decided to go to bed. Igneel was already asleep and Natsu gladly made room for her. As she settled, Natsu cleared his throat and she felt him preparing for something.

"Okay Luce," He finally said. "I think it's time you and I came clean about something." Lucy sighed and nodded. Yes, they needed to have this conversation.

"I agree Natsu."

"Good. Did you eat all the cake?" Lucy stiffened and sat up in shock.

"What?"

"Right before this whole thing started, did you eat the rest of the cake in the refrigerator?"

"Uh! Natsu, of course I didn't! In case you haven't noticed, Happy flies in an out whenever he pleases. But then again," Lucy said turning more towards him. "You know that I didn't eat it because you could just check the bond right?" Natus just smiled up at her with boyish charm that melted her resolve. It really wasn't fair that he could still do that.

"Okay Natsu, time to come clean."

"Sure Luce, but you first." He raised his eyebrows at her and she blushed, realizing that he had her.

"Fine! Shortly after our bond was completed I worked on turning it into a one way radio and tracker. I never told you because I knew that you'd ask me to show you how and I really don't think I could have taught you. Imagine my surprise when I felt you figure it out a year or so later."

"Yeah." Natsu said, pulling her back down and wrapping his arms around her. She snuggled closer and listened to his heart beat as he spoke. "I'm not really sure what finally did it for me. I was just thinking about you and some happy memories or two and bam there I was inside your head."

Lucy nodded and yawned. "Yeah, I remember that my connection was finally made by remembering all the times you saved me." Natsu kissed her head as a reply and settled more comfortably. Lucy drifting off by his side and for the first time that night, they were able to share their dreams.

* * *

Both woke refreshed the next morning. They set off after another crazy big breakfast and made pretty good time. Now they were on the train heading home. Sherria, had agreed to stay behind with the injured had put all the dragon slayers to sleep. She still didn't have enough magic to put them all under the troya spell thus this was the best she could do. So, Natsu's head was cradled in Lucy's lap while Igneel slept in a basket next to her. Juvia was across from her with Gray, flipping through what appeared to be a baby name book.

Lucy and Natsu had been thrilled to see the couple reconnect and Lucy's heart warmed at how loving Gray had become towards Juvia and the baby. "Huh," Gray finally said. "I guess we'll just have to see him or her when they're born and go from there."

"I agree. How can we know what name to give this darling if we haven't met yet."

"Still," Lucy cut in, "I think having a few picked out before the birth is a good idea."

"We do," Juvia said, pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to Lucy. Lucy's mouth dropped. In tiny script, Lucy saw 102 guy and girls names.

"Well, at least you'll have plenty to choose from."

"Can we see it?" Erza called. "We haven't discussed this yet."

"Get your own list," Gray called as he tossed Jellal the book. Erza stood probably to beat Gray to a pulp, but Jellal pulled her down and they began to look through it together. Lucy looked around and saw Mira asleep next to Laxus. He'd declined being put to sleep and watching him stroke Mira's head as she caught up on much needed sleep showed why. He was trying to be macho, but he couldn't help but be caring towards his mate. They'd work out just fine.

Lucy sighed and sat back with a smile, remembering another similar train ride years ago. Everything had worked out as it should. Her son was sleeping by her side, Natsu's head was cradled in her lap and her guild mates had their backs. Yes, everything had gone well and that was all Lucy could ask for.


	14. Epilogue

Hey Everyone!

As promised, here is the epilogue delivered just in time for Christmas! I can't believe that my second fan fiction is now done! Once again I'd like to thank everyone who followed, encouraged, and reviewed on this story. Hopefully I'll start another story soon. Have a wonderful holiday and a Happy New Year!

\- Singed

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

When everyone was settled and a peace had fallen over the guild members, people started having fun again. The first thing that had to be addressed of course was the reception for the two newest dragon slayer pairs. The duel reception at the Fairy Tail guild hall was a grand event. There was still very little drinking since most of the women were still pregnant, but the atmosphere was jubilant and everyone was smiling ear to ear. It was typical Fairy Tail and Saber Tooth was more than willing to help them destroy their own guildhall. Rogue and Lisanna's vows and admissions were beautiful and everyone ignored Elfman's blubbering.

Of course, this was Fairy Tail, which meant that something had to go wrong. As they were celebrating Jason from Sorcerer's Weekly decided to pop in. He'd heard of the duel reception and decided that he needed to cover the big story. Unfortunately, he hadn't heard who the two couples actually were and he was hoping that he'd finally be able to persuade Mira to go on a date with him.

"Mira!" He called when he saw her standing by some of the other women. She was actually accepting congratulations from some of the other guild members and turned to her old colleague.

"Oh, hello Jason! I haven't seen you in a while." He'd been working nonstop as the head editor and she'd been working on keeping the guild running from the inside, so she hadn't done much modeling in a few years.

"Well, I'm hoping that's all in the past now Mira! How about you come back to work for me and the magazine?" Lucy, Levy and Kinana who had been standing in the circle around Mira stiffened in shock and fear. All eyes within ear shot turned to Laxus. He'd been accepting his own congratulations from some of the men and had his back turned towards his mate. However, he'd heard because now he was dangerously still and the men around him were taking steps back.

Mira, who knew what was going on but was trying to diffuse the situation simply smiled at him and shook her head. "I don't think I'll be modeling again, Jason." Here she pulled her free flowing dress tighter and showed her baby bump. Jason's face fell for a second before he lit up.

"You're pregnant, Mira! That's so cool! They'll be so powerful and have an awesome guild to grow into. But tell me, who's the father?"

"You mean you haven't heard?" Levy asked in shock. Jason being the reporter he was hadn't done his homework.

"No. Should I have? Oh I know, you got back together with Julius right?" Laxus turned around as lightening shot in every direction while the guild became an oven. Natsu wasn't too fond on hearing that name either.

"Ah …" Mira said with a nervous laugh. "No, no it's not him."

"Well then, if he's a deadbeat we should talk. I mean I'm not too crazy about kids, but if it's you…" he didn't get any further as he was punched out by Laxus with a lightning strike. Later, he'd say he didn't remember anything that night but he forever had a fear of thunderstorms and Laxus.

Mira just sighed at her mate and took his hand leading him away. She made sure that she stayed by his side for the rest of the night to keep him calm so no one else got electrocuted. Soon after it was time for Rogue and Lisanna to leave. Everyone was a little teary eyed when they waved good-bye to Lisanna, but they knew she'd visit often and a lacrima call was always a possibility. Mira on the other hand was happy to get home. She was still recovering from her poisoned pregnancy and a night spent wrapped in Laxus's arms was just the medicine she needed. What she wasn't expecting was how attentive Laxus became as soon as they were alone and how much he felt he had to prove that night after the Julius comment. Mira secretly sent Jason a thank-you card the next day.

* * *

Natsu ended up true to his word when he'd said he was sticking to Lucy's side. He'd even taken jobs off the board that could be done with a baby. If he still had to go on jobs to support them, then so did Lucy. She honestly didn't put up much of a fuss though. She was ready to get back on the field. Unfortunately this lead her to having a very awkward apology-thankyou with Loke once she'd recovered some. He'd accepted both and did his own apology saying that he'd finally learned his lesson and would be giving the pair the space they needed. He also ended up thanking Lucy because the ordered punishment from Virgo got Ares jealous enough that words were said, things were admitted and Loke could finally say with certainty that he had a girl that could keep his interest. Lucy would believe it when she saw it, but maybe. After all, Ares was a hard one to hurt and Loke did seem very fond of her.

Yes, everything was bliss for a while. Things began to get back to normal. Natsu, Lucy, Levy, and Gajeel came up with a plan. They staggered their missions so that when Lucy and Natsu were on a job, Levy and Gajeel were at home, watching the kids and vice versa. Of course, they could still only take day jobs that guaranteed their return by nightfall. Igneel and Ali had learned to accept a bottle, but they never nursed as well and they always threw a fit if they had to endure it for more than two feedings in a row.

Soon, everyone was having their babies. Juvia was first. She had a bouncing baby boy. They called him Storm Fullbuster and Juvia was happy to see that he inherited his father's looks. Erza was next with a little girl. She had Erza's hair and Jellal's eyes so she was going to be a looker when she grew up. Erza's labor seemed to set off a chain reaction though. After her another woman in the guild went into labor every day, sometimes two to three on the same day. Evergreen followed Erza and had triplets, two girls and a boy. Elfman cried and then fainted. Mira had a girl with her brilliant blue eyes and Laxus' yellow hair. They named her Alexajane, Lex for short. Kinana and Cana gave birth two hours from each other. Kinana had a little boy with pointed ears, but other than that he was the spitting image of his mother. Cana's little girl thankfully took after her mother in looks which had everyone in the guild happy, but then Guildarts had to ruin it. Guildarts claimed it was his enthusiasm that caused him to push Bacchus out the window. It was this incident that made Cana decided to move sooner rather than later. They got a picture of Yukino's little girls about a month after they heard of their birth. It showed an ecstatic Sting and a glowing Yukino each holding a twin. They looked a lot like their mother, though one of them already had a mischievous twinkle in her eyes much like her father.

After the two month span of births, Lucy found herself often helping Mira in the store room. In the past, Mira hadn't really needed any help, but now with Lex hanging from her mother's back it made the simplest jobs harder. The two women spoke of their shared challenges as mothers, wizards, and dragon slayer mates. Mira had just finished her latest 'Laxus going overboard on a past admirer' story when something Mira picked up caused her face to pale.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Mira said, pulling a few small bottles from the shelves and staring at them. "I just thought I got rid of these."

"What are they?"

"That potion Reina gave us. I better get rid of this now." Lucy nodded, but then offered to throw it out for her. Mira thanked her and went back to organizing. Lucy however, held onto the three bottles and went to see Levy. Lucy already knew that she was going to have a difficult time convincing Natsu to let her have another anytime soon. She didn't want one yet, but she knew the desire would come as Igneel grew.

After much deliberation, Levy took a bottle, Lucy took a bottle and Juvia, who had expressed a desire of have a large family was given the third. Lucy smuggled it home and placed it in the back of the medicine cabinet. It was forgotten soon enough, but Lucy knew that when the day came she'd remember it.

* * *

It wasn't long after Igneel turned one that Lucy found herself with the desire for more children, but as predicted she came against strong opposition. "No," Natsu said when Lucy brought it up one bath time.

They hadn't stopped this tradition and Lucy pouted back at him. "But Natsu! Don't you want Igneel to have siblings?"

"Well yeah, but look at the guild! He'll have plenty."

"But Natsu," Lucy complained, turning to wash his back. "You love being a father!"

"Yes! I do. Look Lucy, we'll have more. Just not right now. I mean, Igneel just turned one and I want to be able to go on more jobs with you."

"But Natsu, if I have our kids close together then when we're done, we'll have a large span of time to go on plenty more jobs." Natsu grumbled at this, knowing it was a good argument.

"Fine. I have a proposition for you." Lucy smiled. Natsu had been trying to use bigger words since Igneel had started trying to speak. He wanted to sound smart for his son.

"Okay, I'm listening."

"You're still wearing the charm right?" Lucy nodded. Natsu had bought them a matching charm set that kept them from getting pregnant again. Even though Reina and Jegan had gone into hiding, Natsu had hunted down the couple to ask for special birth control charms of dragon slayer strength. They agreed only if Natsu never bothered to find them again. He'd agreed in turn. If they both wore it, it was foolproof. However, if only Lucy or Natsu wore it, it was only 70% effective.

"Okay, well how about I stop wearing my charm. If fate decides to give us another sooner rather than later, I'll just have to accept it." Lucy smiled and hugged Natsu from behind. He smiled down at her and pecked her on the head.

After bath time, Lucy went into the kitchen smiling. But it was a rather coy, mischievous smile. She knew Natsu too well it seemed, because she knew he'd try to find a compromise that would make her and him happy. This had been the most likely plan he'd come up with. Lucy's smile grew as she took the bottle from the back of the cabinet. Most of the women who'd gotten pregnant had been wearing similar charms or spells, so for this to work so well even then meant Lucy's chances were very good. She'd just do one drop a day and see what happened.

Quickly adding it to her water, she drank it and sauntered off to bed. Natsu smiled to see his mate so happy. After all, he knew his wife. She wanted another and he did too, he just wanted it to be natural like Igneel. It was better that way. So when he smelled the potion come into his house months ago, but knew she wasn't taking it Natsu had special ordered the charms from Reina. The conflicting magic should council each other out since they were made from the same person. So yeah, in the end it was pointless for her to be wearing that charm or taking the potion. Basically, she wasn't infertile now, nor was she super fertile either. She was normal.

Now, Natsu thought as he closed his eyes to sleep. The fates really were in control. And hey, they'd done a pretty good job of putting his life on the best possible track, with a loving mate, a dragon slayer son, and an awesome guild. He was happy to continue giving them the reins.


End file.
